Love's Protection  sequel to Another World
by MoonyandProngs
Summary: Her boyfriend is dead. The nightmares are a constant reminder. Her daughter is too, but in a good way. She's starting a new life now. But it doesn't mean the past won't come back to haunt her. Edited by HarryPotterandSirusBlack. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All book quotes belong to JK Rowling. All movie quotes belong to Warner Bros.**

I awoke for the third time that night. Harry's words kept pounding in my ears.

"He's gone."

Tears burned and blurred my eyes as I got out of bed, put on my night robe and stepped into the pitch-black hallway. I knew these halls all too well to need any light.

I slowly opened the door to my daughter's dimly lit nursery and silently made my way to her bassinet and peered inside.

Ciara Allie Diggory was a month old now and gained two pounds. She was about as big as a medium sized teddy bear.

One month. It had been one month since my daughter came into my life, one month since her father was taken out of my life. I look down at Ciara everyday and every time I look into her eyes I am strongly reminded of her father. And it's not just her eyes, she looks exactly like her father, the only thing she inherited from me was my brownish red hair.

I felt a sense of déjà vu as I absentmindedly ran my fingers over everything in the room. It was exactly like the dream I had after I was told of Cedric's death. I stopped at the hardest point. The rocking chair Cedric was sitting in when he first came to me.

I slowly sat in the chair, gently rocking it back and fourth. My mind was elsewhere when I heard footsteps.

"Hermione?"

I looked up to see my mother standing in the doorway, also wearing her night robe.

"Is she all right?" she asked, gesturing to Ciara.

"Sleeping peacefully," I mumbled.

"I heard you over the baby monitor," Mother said as she stepped inside. "Are you all right?" she asked after a quick peek at Ciara.

"Yeah," I assured her as I began to play with my fingers.

"No, you're not."

"What?" I asked with slight laugh as I looked up at her.

"Sweetheart, you haven't exactly been yourself since you've been home from school," Mother explained.

"I haven't?"

"You've been moody and distant. The only time you've been yourself is when you're alone with Ciara. And the way you've been sleeping…"

"Okay, Mom, I get it," I said as I got to my feet. "I'm sorry about my attitude and I'm sorry about my lack of sleep. It's just that, ever since…he died…"

"Sweetheart, it's all right, you don't have to explain. I understand," Mother said, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Cedric's death was hard for you and seeing Ciara everyday makes it harder."

"You have no idea how hard," I mumbled as I peered in at Ciara. "I know he's gone, but part of me doesn't want to believe it."

Mother sighed as she wrapped her arms around me from behind in a comforting hug. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

I nodded. "Thanks. And I promise I'll work hard to revert back to my old self."

"Good, then you can start with a good night's sleep," said Mother steering me towards the door and swatting me on the behind to get me to move.

As soon as I reached the doorway, Ciara began to stir. Her whimpers quickly became small cries. I made towards her but…

"I'll take care of Ciara, you just go to bed," Mother insisted.

"Mom, you know what she prefers at this time of night," I pointed out.

Mother began to smile. "All right, but as soon as she's asleep, you go right to bed."

I nodded. Mother kissed me on the forehead before she left the room.

I quietly shushed Ciara as I scooped her into my arms and sat in the rocking chair. Ciara gave a tiny moan before she began her feeding. I slowly began rocking back and forth as Ciara continued her feeding. Humming a soft lullaby, I read a chapter in one of my favorite books. Once I finished the lullaby, Ciara finished her feeding and fell again into a deep sleep. Carefully and quietly I rose to my feet and placed Ciara back into the bassinet.

I carefully ran my fingers through her hair as she slept. I stifled a yawn as I sat back down in the rocking chair. I knew my mother told me to go to bed once Ciara was asleep again, but I found I didn't want to leave her and I soon fell asleep.

When I awoke the next morning, I had to block my eyes from bright sun shining through the nursery's lace curtains. I yawned and stretched before I rose to my feet. I peered inside the bassinet. I wasn't surprised to find it empty. Mother or Father must have taken Ciara downstairs to spend some time with her.

As I made my way downstairs, the smell of freshly brewed coffee, eggs and bacon wafted through the house. When I entered the kitchen, I found Father pouring himself a cup of coffee and Mother cradling Ciara while feeding her morning bottle.

"Morning," I mumbled.

"Morning, honey," Father greeted, kissing my forehead.

"Morning, sweetie," Mother greeted me as she carefully patted Ciara on her back, causing her to burp. "Did you sleep well?"

"Well enough," I said as I sat down at the table and began to eat my breakfast.

Father sighed heavily as he set his coffee cup on the counter. "I'd hate to say it, but we better be going or we'll be late for the conference."

Mother sighed. "I still don't think it's a good idea to leave you two alone."

"Mother, we'll be fine," I assured her. "If I have any trouble I'll Floo Mrs. Diggory or even Mrs. Weasley. You know she would drop everything to help."

Mother sighed again, smiling as she nodded in agreement. "All right," she said. "I guess we'll see you on the holidays because we won't be back until your school year starts."

I laughed softly as Mother placed Ciara in my arms than she kissed my cheek and then Ciara's. Father did the same and then he gave me one-armed hug.

"We love you!" Mother called as she and Father headed for the front door.

"Bye!" I called after them. I took Ciara's hand and carefully waved it. "Say bye-bye," I cooed. Ciara just continued to sleep.

I took Ciara upstairs to change her into her day clothes. Then I placed her in her car seat so I could get dressed. The day went by really fast. I went shopping with Cho, Luna, and Ginny for most of the day. When we got home, Ciara was sleeping peacefully. I placed her in the bassinet that we had set up in the living room, and then began to prepare my dinner.

Later that night, I found that I once again, couldn't sleep. I instead lit a fire in the living room fireplace and decided to start reading The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 5. A sudden clap of thunder made me stop reading for a brief second as I heard the pitter patter of rain on the roof. I returned my focus to reading only to stop once again as an uneasy feeling came over me. I felt like someone was watching me. Closing my book and setting it aside, I rose to my feet. I grabbed a blanket, wrapped it around Ciara, then grabbed her baby bag and quietly scooped her into my arms. I ran into the pouring rain without a second thought, I didn't even bother to close the door behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

The rain beat down on me like bullets but I didn't care. I had to get to the one place I knew Ciara and I would be safe. Harry's. He did say I could come over at any time, day or night.

As I entered Privet Drive, the air suddenly became as cold as ice, causing Ciara to wake and begin to cry. I knew that feeling, knew what it meant. I quickened my pace, holding Ciara closer to me. When Harry's house came into view, my leg muscles began to scream in protest. Finally, I reached the front door and began to pound on it.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I called as I tried to calm Ciara down but nothing I did worked. "Please! I need help!" I continued to pound on the door until it finally opened.

A boy of my age stood in the doorway. He was big in the way his muscles showed off in his pajamas. He had dirty-blonde hair and his eyes were half-closed with sleep. He didn't seem like the chubby cousin Harry once told me about.

"What the hell do you want?" he mumbled.

"Please! Is Harry here?" I asked, still trying to keep Ciara calm but it was hard with my little girl's cries ringing in my ears.

"Harry who?"

"Harry!" I repeated, trying not to sound angry. "Harry Potter. I'm a friend of his. I need his help!"

"There is no Harry Potter here," the boy insisted.

"Please!" I begged as thunder clapped overhead. "I know he's here. You can't leave me and my baby out in this weather!"

Another clap of thunder boomed overhead as Harry's cousin and I stared at each other, Ciara's cries getting worse. The boy sighed and stepped aside leaving the doorway open.

"Get in here," he grumbled.

"Thank you," I sighed as I stepped inside. "Thank you so much."

"Yeah, whatever," said the boy. "If my mother finds out I let you in, I'll just- just- well, I don't know what I'm going to do, but it's going to be really bad."

"I understand," I assured him. "Thank you."

"I'm going to bed," said the boy, heading up the stairs. "Can you shut that baby up?"

I continued to shush Ciara, bouncing and swaying her as I looked around and found the cupboard under the stairs where Harry told me he once slept. The very idea of that saddened me. I also remembered that he told me he now slept in his cousin's second bedroom. I slowly made my way upstairs, walked down the hall and found a door with a cat flap on the bottom. I knew it had to be Harry's. I began to pound on it, just as I did the front door.

"Harry, wake up! It's me!"

I heard rustling from inside the room.

"Harry, please!"

"Hermione?" Harry mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah, it's me! Open up!"

Harry opened his door wide enough for me to see his glasses were off, his hair messier than usual and he was wearing only pajama pants.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" he asked as rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "It's 2 in the morning."

"I need your help," I said. "I think I'm being watched."

"Where are your parents?"

"They left for a dental convention," I explained, still bouncing and swaying Ciara.

"What's wrong with Ciara?" Harry asked as her cries became louder.

"I don't know," I said. "She's hasn't stopped crying since we left the house."

"Let me see if I can quiet her," Harry said, offering his arms.

Without hesitation, I passed Ciara into Harry's arms. Her cries quieted, but didn't stop. Harry then stepped aside to let me in. I sighed heavily as I sat on his bed, burying my face in my hands.

"What's wrong with my little angel?" Harry cooed as he bounced and swayed Ciara. "Are you all right?" he asked me.

"I'm scared," I said. "While we were coming here, it got cold, _really_ cold." I emphasized the word really.

Hearing that, Harry went straight to his window and peeked out of the curtains. "I don't see anything, just thunder clouds."

"I'm telling you-"

"Hermione, I believe you," Harry said. "I just don't see why they would be here."

"I don't know either," I groaned, rubbing my eyes.

"Hey, you're tired. Why don't you take a hot shower and relax?" Harry said, opening his dresser drawers. "You can borrow some of my clothes." He gave me a baseball shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Really?"

"Really, get in there."

"Thanks Harry," I said getting up. "If she's still fussy, try giving her a bottle. There's one in the blanket pocket."

"Really?" Harry asked. "I thought you were still-" He stopped, looking uncomfortable.

"I am," I said. "She'll drink both."

"Oh." He still looked uncomfortable.

I laughed a little as I walked out the door and stepped into the bathroom across the hall.

The bathroom had walls with white on top and dark blue on the bottom. The towels, rugs, and shower curtain were dark blue and there was light blue-brown ceramic tile. There was a pedestal sink with metal fixtures and a mirror above it in a half-oval shape. The window above the bathtub looked like raindrops were permanently stuck to it. There was also a handheld showerhead that was held by a hook on the bathtub wall.

I turned on the water, checked the temperature, and then moved away to remove my clothes. Once the last bit of my clothes was removed, I checked the water again to see that it was still at decent temperature before stepping into the shower.

It didn't take long. Once I turned off the water, I pulled a towel from the towel rack next to the shower and wrapped it securely around me before I stepped out. I began to hum Ciara's lullaby as I looked for something to help me dry my hair. The only thing I could find was a hairbrush, which I assumed was Harry's, although I started to doubt it because of what a bird's nest his hair is.

As I brushed my hair, I heard the doorknob rattle before it opened slightly.

"Harry, is that you?" I asked.

When I didn't hear an answer, I went to the door, grabbed the knob and pulled it out of someone's hand.

"You rotten little pervert! Get out of here before I jinx you into oblivion!"

"You're not allowed to use magic outside that freak school of yours," Dudley said, smirking.

"Who says I'm not of age," I said.

Dudley went pale, gulped, and ran to his room.

"Hmm," I said before closing the door and finishing my hair.

Once I changed into Harry's clothes, which no surprise to me, didn't fit, I gathered my dirty clothes and towel and headed for Harry's room.

"How is she doing?" I asked as I placed my dirty clothes and towel on his bed.

"She stopped crying, but she's still fussy," Harry explained. "She spit up on me. I can't find anything to wipe it off."

I laughed softly. "There's a small towel in her in baby bag." I pulled it from the bag and handed it to him.

"Oh," he said sounding uncomfortable. Ciara gave a small whimper as Harry adjusted her in his arms so he could take the towel. "What was going on in the hall?" he asked as he wiped off his pants.

"That pervert cousin of yours was peeking in at me," I grumbled through my teeth.

"Hey," said Harry as he pressed one of Ciara's ears to his chest while covering the other one with his hand. "There's a minor in the room."

I laughed softly but it soon became a yawn.

"You're tired," said Harry. "Why don't you sleep on my bed? I'll sleep on the floor."

"That's sweet," I said, kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks."

As I headed towards the bed I heard Harry humming a soft lullaby to Ciara. I smiled softly to myself as the sound of Harry's voice reminded me strongly of Cedric's soothing voice. As I pulled back the covers and slipped into bed, Harry's humming suddenly stopped.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Ciara's burning up," Harry said, placing the back of his hand to Ciara's forehead then to her cheeks.

"What?" I asked frantically, ripping the blankets off and rushing to Harry's side.

"She's burning up," he repeated as I pried Ciara from his arms and checked her forehead and cheeks.

"Oh, my God, Harry. She's really hot," I said, starting to panic. "What do we do?"

"Okay, don't panic," he said, trying to calm me as Ciara began to whimper. "I'll go get a thermometer."

I nodded as he left the room.

Harry stormed down the stairs but when he got half way down, he used his Quidditch skills and swung over the banister as if it was a broom. Once he was in the kitchen, Harry began to frantically search for the thermometer in every drawer and cupboard he could reach, not caring about the loud noise he was making.

"Harry, what are you doing?" his aunt asked him tiredly.

"Where's the thermometer?" Harry asked as he continued his search.

"What do you need it for?" his aunt asked.

"Ciara's has a fever," Harry explained.

"Who's Ciara?"

"She's Hermione's one month old daughter." He slammed the cupboard door. "Look, Aunt Petunia, I don't have time for this. Where is the thermometer?"

"It's in my bathroom, I'll go get it. You go back to Hermione and the baby."

"Thank you, Aunt Petunia," Harry breathed before heading back up the stairs. "How's she doing?" he asked, entering his room.

"She's still burning up Harry," I said, starting to sob. "She's trying to sleep, but her fever is too high."

"Aunt Petunia's coming with a thermometer, she should be up here any minute," said Harry.

A few minutes later, Petunia walked in.

"I found the thermometer, you ready to take her temperature?" she asked.

I was hesitant for a minute, "I don't know about this."

"It's okay," she assured me. "It won't hurt her."

_It's not the thermometer I'm worried about, _I thought.

I glanced over at Harry. He nodded.

I nervously stepped up to Petunia who showed me an in-ear thermometer.

"You're not supposed to use this kind on babies younger than 3 years old," she explained. "But it's the only one we have."

I nodded as I carefully turned Ciara's head and Petunia placed the thermometer in her ear.

Seconds later, it beeped. Petunia's eyes widened as she looked at the temperature.

"What?" Harry and I asked in unison.

"Her temperature is 100.5," she said sounding concerned.

"What?" Harry and I repeated.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"I'm going to get some cool towels to bring down her fever," said Petunia as she stepped out of the room.

Once she was out of the room, I turned to face Harry.

"This is getting scary, Harry," I said with a whimper. "Harry?"

Harry wasn't listening. His eyes were glued on his window as he slowly moved toward it and peered out of the curtains.

"Harry, what's going on?"

Harry quickly closed the curtains.

"Get your stuff together," he ordered as he rushed to his dresser to put on a shirt.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" he snapped.

Feeling confused and scared, I did what he said, still holding Ciara in my other arm. Harry took over for me as soon as he was dressed. He slung the diaper bag on his shoulder, pulled his comforter off his bed and wrapped it around Ciara and me.

"What's going on?" I asked again.

"We're getting out of here," he said as seized his wand from his bedside table and putting on his glasses.

With his arm around my waist, he rushed us to the door and opened it to find his Aunt Petunia with the cool towels.

"I've got the-"

"We've got to go," Harry interrupted pushing past her, pulling me along with him.

"Where are you going?" Aunt Petunia called as we ran past her.

"Out of here!" Harry called back, pulling us into the pouring rain.

Once outside, Harry pulled us down the driveway and headed down the opposite direction from where I came in.

"Harry, where are we going?" I asked as I adjusted the blanket to prevent the rain from hitting Ciara, who was now sound asleep, but still burning up with fever.

Harry didn't say anything. He just kept running.

When we reached a long tunnel under a bridge, I stopped dead in my tracks, causing Harry to do the same.

"Hermione, what are you doing? We have to go!"

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on," I snapped. "Why are we running?"

"We're running because of-"

A sudden icy wind blew over us. We looked around. Lights were iced over and flickering. The floor around us began to freeze. Another icy wind blew around us, my eyes widened in terror as I saw a cloaked skeletal figure. A Dementor. I held Ciara tightly. Harry, seeing my reaction slowly turned around.

"Because of that," he finished at last.

I whimpered as held Ciara even tighter.

"Get out of here, Hermione!" Harry ordered as he stood in front me protectively.

I nodded, turned on my feet and ran as fast as I could. But before I could get to the end, I slipped on a patch of ice and landed hard on my back.

"Hermione!" I heard Harry gasp.

I looked behind me to see the Dementor had picked Harry up by his throat and held him against the wall.

"Harry," I groaned in pain.

"Look out!" he warned me before the Dementor began to suck his soul.

I looked up to see another Dementor hovering over me.

"No," I whimpered, holding Ciara tighter to me than ever.

The Dementor merely looked at me before it shifted its head, took one slimy, decaying finger and uncovered Ciara's sleeping face.

"No," I repeated as it began to feed off both Ciara and me.

My entire body began to freeze. My muscles were once again, screaming in protest. As the pain became too unbearable, a sudden white light filled the tunnel, causing the Dementors to flee. The last thing I heard before darkness overtook me was Ciara crying.


	3. Chapter 3

When I came to, I still felt so exhausted that I wanted to go back to sleep. I sat up and groaned for the dizzying effect was so strong that I had to fight the urge not to vomit. After taking a few calming breaths, I looked around. I was in a room big enough for two people. There was an empty bed next to mine. The wallpaper was peeling off the walls. The curtains that hung off the windows were so dusty that I could see little flecks of dust floating in the air

I pulled off the blankets and rose out of bed, but quickly grabbed the bed frame as I became dizzy again. Once I reached the slightly opened door I could hear voices whispering in the hall.

"I still can't believe this happened," said Ginny. She sounded angry, but at the same time fearful. "Poor Harry. Do you think he'll be okay?"

My insides turned to ice at her words.

"I hope so," Ron mumbled. "The Healer said he's lucky his trachea didn't collapse, if the Dementor held his neck any tighter, he would have died."

"How did the Dementors even get there?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Luna agreed. "What were they doing there?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ron asked sounding just as upset as Ginny but I could tell he was trying to keep his voice quiet and calm. He must have thought I was still asleep. "They were looking for Harry."

"But who sent them?"

"I don't know!" Ron shouted.

"Shh, you prat!" Ginny hissed. "You'll wake Hermione."

"Too late I'm already up," I mumbled.

"You idiot, you woke her up!" Ginny said, slapping the back of Ron's head.

Ron grumbled as he rubbed his head.

"How are you feeling?" Luna asked.

"I feel tired and like I'm going to puke."

"Ah, don't puke on me," said Ron backing away.

I gave a weak laugh. "Where's Ciara?"

"She's okay, she's with Mom," said Ginny.

I nodded. "How's Harry?"

Everyone went quiet.

"Guys?"

"He's okay, really," Ron said, giving me a fake smile.

"I can tell from your fake smile that you're lying, Ronald," I accused. "I heard what you said."

Ron took a deep breath. "He's resting, I promise."

"Then I want to see him," I said.

Ron shared a glance with the girls. "Okay, he's down the hall, second door on the right."

I nodded as I stared at the hall in question. I was repeatedly praying that Harry was okay. When I reached the door I hesitated, debating whether I really wanted to see Harry or not. Of course I did. I forced my hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it. I was surprised the door didn't creak.

Cho was at Harry's bedside, one hand holding his and stroking his hair with the other.

"Cho?" I said as quietly as I could.

Cho looked up. I noticed she had tears silently running down her cheeks.

"Hermione," she said in a choked voice. She gently lowered Harry's hand and came to hug me in front of the bed. "Thank goodness you're okay."

"Yeah," I mumbled as she let go.

"What about the baby?" Cho asked.

"I've been told she's all right," I said. "So, don't worry."

"Good."

"Where are we?" I asked as I looked around. "How did we get here?"

"We're in Grimmauld Place. This is the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. It's a secret society that Dumbledore formed back when they first fought You-Know-Who."

"How did we get here?" I asked again.

"That's something you have to ask Professors Lupin and Moody."

"Ugh," I sighed as I walked over to Harry's bed. "Oh my God! What happened to his neck?"

There was a dark red bruise around his neck. It looked like a severe rope burn.

"It was an effect of the Dementor gripping his neck for so long," Cho explained, looking uneasy as she stared at Harry.

"Will he be okay?" I asked.

"If we put on this medicine." She pulled out a small jar no bigger than my hand. "This will help it to heal, but he needs to be awake when we put it on, so the pain doesn't startle him."

I nodded, showing I understood.

Cho glanced at the clock on the bedside table. "It's about time to wake him for his medicine."

"Could I do it?" I asked uneasily. "I need to talk to him."

"Sure," said Cho with a smile. "I'll go see if Mrs. Weasley needs some help. Make sure Harry doesn't talk."

I nodded again.

Cho gave me one last hug. "I'm so glad you're okay," she said as she went out the door, closing it behind her.

I swallowed hard before I looked back at Harry. Seeing the bruise on his neck brought tears to my eyes. I tried holding them back as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Harry?" I said softly.

He stirred without opening his eyes.

"Harry?"

He slowly opened his eyes and gave me a weak smile.

"Her-"

"Shh," I soothed. "You're not supposed to talk."

"Ciara-"

"She's fine," I assured him. "Cho said it's time for your medicine."

Harry groaned and looked away.

"Oh, don't be such a baby," I teased.

He groaned again.

"Oh, it won't be that bad…wow!" I exclaimed as the strong smell of tea tree oil filled my nostrils, causing me to look away. "No wonder you're whining."

Harry gave me an amused smile as I dipped my fingers into the light-blue cooling paste.

"Ready?"

He gave me another smile before shutting his eyes tightly, bracing himself. He let out a muffled groan as my fingers made contact with his skin. I could feel why. My fingers felt like ice at first, but the more I spread the paste, the more they felt like fire.

"There," I said as I wiped the paste off my fingers. "Do you have anything to cover this up?"

Harry motioned to a small side table by the window.

I moved to the table and opened the drawer where I found a small first-aid kit. I carefully pulled it out and placed it on top of the table. As I held the gauze and medical tape, I glanced out of the window. I watched as the wind blew through the bushes. I did a double take because there was something strange about the way the leaves were blowing. It was like someone was making their way through.

"Hermione?" Harry said, his voice sounded croaked.

"I'm sorry, Harry," I said, not paying attention to what I was saying.

"For what?"

"For coming to your house," I said, tearing my eyes away from the window and heading back to the bed, sitting on it carefully. "If I hadn't," I continued as I made a bandage out of the gauze and medical tape.

Harry carefully grabbed my hand. I looked from my hand to his eyes. They were shining with his kindness.

"I would have done again in a heartbeat," he said with a smile.

I smiled back as I slipped my hand out of his and finished making the bandage. I rose to my feet and moved closer to Harry's head, which he tilted back, making it easier for me to cover the wound. With delicate fingers I placed the bandage over the paste-covered burn. Harry let out a small hiss as my fingers pressed against the medical tape.

"Sorry," I apologized.

He gave an assured smile but soon began chewing on his bottom lip.

"Sorry," I repeated as I removed my fingers. "Why don't you get some rest, it'll help you heal."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Please, Harry, I want you to get better."

"If I'm a good boy, will I get a chocolate frog, Mommy?"

I gave him an amused chuckle as I kissed his forehead. He smiled as he nestled into the blanket and fell asleep. I turned out the light and quietly shut the door behind me. I sighed before heading down the hall.

As I descended the first flight of stairs, I saw a house-elf going through some things in a closet.

"Hello?"

The house-elf turned to face me. He was an elderly elf, so elderly that his skin appeared too big for his body and the only thing holding it in place was a small towel wrapped around his waist. His ears were laid down. His balding head only had a few white hairs. His nose appeared broken with how it looked flattened in the middle of his face. Even with his eyes slightly open I could see they were a mud brown.

"The Mudblood is up and about," said the elf, his voice sounded more croaked than Harry's. "The Masters and Mistresses will be so pleased."

"Excuse me," I said a little nervously. I don't know what it was about this house-elf that made me uncomfortable. "I would appreciate it if you would not call me that."

"You are not Kreacher's mistress. Kreacher can say what he likes."

I was at lost for words, so I did the only thing I could do. I headed down the next set of stairs.

"Mudblood has nothing to say since she lost her blood traitor."

I stopped dead in the middle of the staircase and looked back at Kreacher who glared at me before returning to his work.

I still felt uneasy as I descended the last flight of stairs. Mounted on the wall along the staircase were house-elf heads displayed in glass cases.

"George, if they hadn't worked by now, they probably won't work at all," said Ginny.

"But, they've worked on all the other doors," said Fred.

"Mom must have put a silencing charm on the door to keep us from listening," said Ron.

I descended the last steps, finding everyone huddled at one end of the hall. On the floor lay a flesh-colored string leading to a door at the other end of the hall.

"Hermione!" Fred greeted as I joined everyone.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Come here!" said Fred, pulling me into a hug, George joined behind me, trapping me in a Weasley hug sandwich.

"It's good to see you guys too," I laughed as they let go.

"How are you feeling?" George asked, nudging me slightly with his elbow.

"Good," I smiled.

"How's Harry?" Ron asked.

"He's sleeping. What were you doing?"

"We're trying to get our latest invention to work," Fred explained as George pulled the string back towards us. I shuddered, as the end of the string appeared to be a human ear.

"What is that thing?" I asked.

"Extendable Ears," said Fred with pride. "We made them so we can listen in on the Order meetings."

"But, apparently we still have a few kinks to work out," said George as he looked over the ear.

"Maybe you shouldn't listen in."

Both Fred and George stared at me as if I had lost my mind.

"Hermione, something big is happening in there," said Fred, gesturing toward the door. "We have to know what it is."

"Who would we be if we didn't snoop?" George asked.

I laughed softly as I shook my head.

Suddenly a voice roared through the closed door, so loud that there wouldn't have been any need for the Extendable Ears.

"How many times do I have to say it, Molly?"

"That's Sirius," Ginny whispered.

We all cautiously headed towards the door.

"Shh, keep your voice down, Sirius!" Mrs. Weasley hissed. "You'll wake the baby!"

Sirius sighed. "What were they suppose to do, Molly? Wait to be kissed?"

"No," said Mrs. Weasley. "But, they're still underage."

Sirius sighed again.

"Molly, dear, even underage witches and wizards are allowed to use magic in life-threatening situations," Mr. Weasley reasoned.

"What are they talking about?" I asked in a whisper. "The Dementors were attacking before we could do anything."

Everyone stared at me with questioning looks before returning their attention back to the door.

"Yes, but…" Mrs. Weasley seemed to be at a lost for words.

Sirius sighed yet again. "Look, all I am saying is, if they hadn't performed their Patronus charms, we would have lost them. I've already lost Lily and James, Molly. I can't lose Harry and Hermione too."

Mrs. Weasley sighed this time. "You're right, Sirius. I'm-"

"Quiet," said the grumbling voice I recognized as Professor Moody's. "We have eavesdroppers."

The door suddenly flew open, startling us. Moody smiled at us grimly. His trick eye swirling in all directions so fast it made me dizzy.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Professor Moody ushered us into the dining room.

"We're sorry, Mom," said Fred innocently. "Curiosity got the better of us."

"That's another one of your silly inventions, isn't it?" Mrs. Weasley asked angrily, pointing towards the Extendable Ears in George's hand.

"They're not silly!" George snapped.

"How many times have I told you two not to test them?" said Mrs. Weasley, her hands now on her hips. "Hand them over!"

"How are we supposed to know that our products are any good for our joke shop if we don't test them?" Fred asked as George surrendered the Ears.

"There isn't going to be a joke shop!" Mrs. Weasley insisted, stuffing the Extendable Ears in her apron pocket. "I'm not going to let my children have failing careers."

"Failing careers?" Fred repeated.

"Then what are we suppose to do?" George asked, crossing his arms.

"You'll be joining your father at the Ministry," said Mrs. Weasley.

Fred groaned loudly. "Mom, how many times have we told you?"

"We don't want that!" the twins said together.

"Well, you-"

"Molly," Mr. Weasley interrupted kindly. "The boys are of age. They now have the right to make their own decisions."

Mrs. Weasley glared at her husband, but didn't give up on her lecture with the twins, that soon turned into an argument. I slowly backed away from the Weasleys and turned towards door. Sirius smiled apologetically with open arms to me.

I smiled as I went into his embrace.

"It's so good to see you, Hermione," he said as he held me tight.

"You, too, Sirius," I smiled as we let go of each other. "I missed you."

"Oh, Hermione," said Sirius in mock flattery.

I snickered as I smacked him playfully.

"I missed you, too," he said.

I smiled as I looked to my left and saw a bassinet close to the window. I slowly headed towards it and peered inside. Ciara was sleeping with the Weasley blanket covering her. I carefully ran my fingers through her hair. I was so grateful that she was all right that I began to chew on my bottom lip as I scooped her into my arms.

"You have a real jewel there, Hermione," Sirius commented as he peered at Ciara over my shoulder.

"Thanks," I said, not taking my eyes off of my sleeping baby. "How is she?"

"She's doing fine," he assured me. "Molly fed her and gave her some medicine to bring down her fever and to help her sleep."

I nodded, still not looking away from Ciara.

Sirius was silent for a time until he finally said, "I'm sorry about Cedric."

I slowly looked up. "How did you know about that?" I asked as I moved to sit down at the table, still cradling Ciara.

"Harry wrote to me about it," Sirius explained, sitting at the head of the table. "He feels really bad, saying he's been having nightmares."

An uneasy feeling went through me as I recalled the nightmares I had been having as well.

"He keeps wishing he had never made that deal," Sirius continued.

That broke me from my thoughts. "What deal?" I asked.

Before Sirius could answer, there was a small tap at a window, causing a silence to fall over the room. We all looked to see a tawny owl with a small roll of parchment tied to its leg waiting to be let in. Mr. Weasley carefully opened the window and removed the parchment from the owl's leg.

"What is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked nervously as I placed Ciara back into the bassinet.

Mr. Weasley looked over the envelope. "It's a letter from the Ministry."

"What do they want?" asked a croaky voice.

We all turned to see Harry standing shakily in the doorway.

"Harry, what are you doing?" I asked as Sirius and I helped him to sit at the table. "You're supposed to be resting."

"Well, it's a little hard to rest with all the yelling going on," Harry pointed out.

"I'll get you some water," said Cho.

We were all silent as Cho filled the glass.

"Thanks, love," said Harry, kissing Cho after taking the glass. "What do they want?" he asked again after taking a drink.

"It's addressed to both you and Hermione," said Mr. Weasley.

"Could you read it to us?" I asked.

"Certainly," said Mr. Weasley, clearing his throat as he removed the letter from its envelope.

_Dear Mr. Potter and Miss Granger,_

_We have received intelligence that you both performed the Patronus Charm at 15 minutes past 3 this morning in a Muggle-inhabited area._

Harry and I shared a confused glance as Mr. Weasley continued.

_The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsions from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be arriving at your current place of residence shortly to destroy you wands._

_Hope you are both well,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic_


	4. Chapter 4

I sat frozen as I took in what Mr. Weasley read. "We're expelled?"

"They can't do that!" Sirius insisted.

Harry nodded in agreement. "We didn't even perform the Patronus Charm," he said. "I mean, how could we? I was little too busy being pinned against a wall with a Dementor at my throat!"

"And I was protecting Ciara," I put in, shaking slightly. Harry gently took my hand and my shaking ceased.

"Did you see anyone who could have it cast it?" Professor Lupin asked us as he came into the room.

"Remus, it's so good to see you," Harry greeted as Lupin hugged us in turn, but leaving his hands on my shoulders. "No," he said, answering Lupin's question. "I passed out after a short time."

"What about you, Hermione?" Lupin asked.

"Um, the only thing I remember before I blacked out was a bright white light and nothing else."

"Did you see anyone?" Sirius asked.

I thought hard. "No," I said slowly. "I don't think so."

"Well, if that's the case, they shouldn't be expelled," said Ron.

"Arthur, can't you do something?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Talk to someone?"

"Molly, my job is in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. I have no voice in the Improper Use of Magic Office."

"Can you at least try?" Ron asked.

"It couldn't hurt," Ginny put in.

Mr. Weasley sighed. "All right, I'll write a letter, but I'm not making any promises."

"Wait, Arthur!" called a voice from the hall, while at the same time we heard loud clattering. Not long after that a woman with a heart-shaped face and violet-purple hair hurried into the room with a piece of parchment in her hand.

"Tonks!" Mrs. Weasley hissed. "You're not supposed to run in the halls!"

"Sorry, Molly."

"Not to worry," said Ron. "It's quiet. Maybe she didn't hear it,"

I was curious to know whom Ron was talking about when what sounded like a banshee's cry rang through the house so loud that we all clapped our hands over our ears. Not long after screeches started, Ciara awoke and began to cry as well.

"Way to go, Ron!" Fred called over the noise as I went to pick up Ciara. "You jinxed it!"

Ron glared at Fred.

"Sirius, do something!" Lupin urged.

"I've got it," Sirius grumbled as he went out the door. "Shut up, you old hag! Shut up!" he yelled as he went up the stairs. "There's a baby in the house!"

The screeching continued, every once in a while we would hear a few choice swear words from both Sirius and the woman. After a few seconds, the screaming stopped.

"Is she okay?" Harry asked as he now stood next me.

"Yeah," I said as Ciara continued to cry and whimper while I softly patted her back. "She's just a little scared."

"Sorry," Tonks said again.

"What was it that you wanted to tell us, Tonks?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I just saw Dumbledore at the Ministry and he said he was going to take care of everything for Harry and Hermione," said Tonks accidentally knocking over a glass in her excitement.

"Can he do that?" Harry asked.

"He's Dumbledore, isn't he?" Ron pointed out.

"I think I should take Ciara out for awhile," I said as Ciara's cries continued. "The cool air might calm her down."

"I'll go with you," Harry volunteered.

"Bundle up!" Mrs. Weasley called as we left.

Harry held the door open as I stepped out. It was still cold out but not as cold as it was when we left Privet Drive. Harry helped me sit on the stoop. My theory about using the cool air to calm Ciara was correct only partly. Her crying did stop but she was still fussy so I began to hum her lullaby. Halfway through Harry joined in, making perfect harmony with my voice. When we were finished, we looked at each other and smiled.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you sound?" he asked.

"Yes, you have," I smiled.

We stared at each other for another second until we finally looked away.

I looked down at Ciara. "She's sleeping."

"We should probably get inside before Mrs. Weasley comes after us," said Harry getting to his feet.

I laughed, nodding in agreement as I also got to my feet.

"I'll take Ciara."

I smiled as I slipped her in Harry's arms, careful not to wake her.

Harry's suspicions turned out to be accurate. Now long after I gave him Ciara, did the front door open and Mrs. Weasley pocked her head out.

"You kids better come inside," she told us. "Breakfast will be ready soon." She left the door open for us.

Harry and I shared silent laughs.

"Its too bad Cedric isn't here," he said. "I would have loved to hear what his voice sounded with ours." He gave me another smile before he went inside, humming to Ciara.

Cedric. That made me remember what Sirius had told me. What sort of deal did Harry make? Why didn't he tell me about it? And what did have to do with Cedric? As I headed inside I decided that I was going question Harry about what happened in the maze the night of Cedric's death.

I stepped into the dining room and found Ginny and Luna were setting the table. Mrs. Weasley was doing some last-minute touches to the food with Cho's help. Ron, Fred, and George were sitting at the table, their silverware ready in hand. I noticed that Mr. Weasley, Sirius, Lupin, Moody and the woman named Tonks had left. I went to stand by Harry, who was looking down at Ciara after putting her in the bassinet.

"She's so innocent," he told me as we watched her wiggle in her blanket.

"Yeah, she is," I agreed. I glanced over at Harry. He looked at Ciara with such love in his eyes that I wanted to cry with happiness, but I needed to know the truth and didn't have time for tears. "Um, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"Alone?" I put in uneasily.

"Sure," he said again.

I gently grabbed Harry's hand and led him to the hall where we stood next to the staircase.

"What did you want to talk about?"

I sighed deeply. "I need know what happened in the maze."

Harry looked uncomfortable.

"Tell me how he died," I went on, my throat and eyes beginning to burn. "Did he die fighting? Was he taken by surprise? Why did you leave his body behind?"

"Hermione, I don't-"

"What deal did you make?"

He paled. "What are you talking about?"

"Sirius told me," I said simply.

"Oh." Harry still looked uneasy. "Look, Hermione, I can't talk about this now."

"Please, Harry," I begged, holding back my tears. "Tell me, I need to know."

"I can't," he said at last.

"You can't?" I repeated, now starting to get angry. "What about Ciara?" I asked. "What am I supposed to tell her when she gets older and she asks me, 'Mommy, where is my Daddy?' Am I supposed to tell her he died a war hero or that he was murdered in cold blood?"

"Damn it, Hermione!" Harry yelled, his voice cracking from lack of volume. "I can't tell you!"

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Because you wouldn't be able to handle the truth!"

I stared at Harry with disbelief. "Please, tell me."

Harry cleared throat. "Trust me, Herm-" He suddenly began coughing.

"Harry," I began.

He didn't answer. He just continued to cough.

"Harry, are you okay?" I asked cautiously.

Harry's coughing became so violent that he fell on his hands and knees.

"Harry!" I cried, kneeling in front of him. "What's wrong?"

He still couldn't answer.

As I adjusted myself to support Harry better, he coughed harder than ever and I stared in horror as his blood covered my left hand. Normally, the sight of blood made me ill but I put it aside as I realized, Harry was coughing up blood!

"Sirius! Professor Lupin!" I yelled, praying someone would hear me. "Someone, help!"

I heard a door from upstairs slam, then thundering footsteps on the stairs.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Lupin asked me, but I didn't answer, I couldn't take my eyes off the blood covering my hand. "Harry!"

Harry just kept coughing, now getting blood on the floor as someone helped me to my feet.

"Oh, my God!" I heard Sirius say from somewhere.

"We need get him to St. Mongo's!" Lupin said urgently. "Now!"

That broke my attention from my hand.

"Molly, get the Floo powder!" Mr. Weasley yelled as Lupin carried Harry back into the dining room. I was vaguely aware of someone steering me into the room.

"Harry!" the girls yelled.

Mr. Weasley seized the Floo powder from Mrs. Weasley and threw some into the fire.

"St. Mongo's!" Lupin called as he stepped into the fire.


	5. Chapter 5

As Lupin and Harry disappeared I returned my attention to the blood shining on my hand.

"Hermione, what happened?" Ron asked.

I didn't answer. I just couldn't take my eyes off the blood.

"Hermione?" Ron said urgently.

"Enough, Ronald," said Mrs. Weasley. "Can't you see she's in shock? Sirius, get her a chair before she faints."

I heard a chair being moved and someone helped me sit down.

"Hermione?"

I still couldn't answer.

Someone put their hand on my face and I looked up as tears burned in my eyes. Sirius was staring at me with concern.

"This is all a nightmare, right?" I asked him shakily. "I'm going to wake up any minute, right? Please, tell me that didn't just happen."

"It's okay, Hermione," was all he would say.

"Here, dear," said Mrs. Weasley offering me a glass of water.

I looked at the water for a second or two as the truth sunk in.

"Oh, my God!" I gasped as I placed the glass of water on the table then I covered my mouth with my clean hand.

"Here," Mrs. Weasley offered me the glass of water again.

"No, thank you," I said, my voice shaking as I pushed the glass away. "I'm fine." I tried looking at other things around the room to avoid seeing everyone's concern and sympatric looks. "Um, I need to get this…blood off my hand."

Without letting anyone say another word, I headed out the door again, moving toward the stairs.

"Why won't she tell us what happened?"

"Shut up, Ron!" Ginny snapped. "Leave her alone."

"Enough, you two!" ordered Mrs. Weasley. "Finish setting the table."

As I reached the top of the stairs, I realized I had no idea where the bathroom was. I searched every door I came across but all I would find would be more bedrooms or supply closets, I was starting to get aggravated.

"Damn it!" I yelled, flattening myself against the wall, sliding down it and bringing my knees to my chest. "Where's the bathroom?" I sobbed finally letting my tears fall.

I absentmindedly brought my blood-stained hand to back of my neck and felt the chain to the locket Cedric gave me before he left on his hunt for Malone. I slid my hand to the front of my neck and pulled the locket from my shirt, letting it lay in the center of the blood on my palm along with the engagement ring.

As I continued to stare at them, the memory of that horrible night began to replay in my mind.

I had just arrived at Hogwarts by Portkey, not long after Ciara was born. The image I saw made my insides turn to ice. A bright, sparkling green image of a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. I knew what that symbol meant. I ran to the Quiddich Pitch as fast as I could. When I arrived, Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape were huddled around Harry.

When Harry asked them if we could be alone, they left us and Harry told me Cedric was dead. I kept insisting it wasn't true, but the look in Harry's eyes told me that he was telling the truth. Harry placed the engagement ring in my hand, explaining that Cedric planned to give it to me.

My tears came harder, and I began to cry silently.

"Hermione?"

I looked up to see Sirius. I looked away from him, trying to hide my tears.

"You know you can't hide anything from me," he said kindly as he sat in front of me and turned my face to look at him. "What's on your mind?"

I sighed. "I did this to Harry. I killed him. This is my fault!"

"Oh, Hermione, this is not your fault," said Sirius as he wiped my tears. "Harry is going to be fine."

"No, he's not! I have his blood on my hands! I killed him!" I couldn't stop yelling. "I pressured him to tell me what happened to Cedric, I was too…" I paused. "I kept demanding answers, even when he said he couldn't tell me."

"Harry's strong, you know he is," said Sirius, his hands on my shoulders. "If he can survive the Killing Curse, this will be a piece of treacle tart."

I gave weak chuckle.

"Come on," said Sirius. "Let's get the blood off your hands."

Sirius led me down the hall. He glared at Kreacher, who was walking by carrying a family heirloom. I wanted to ask Sirius why he was upset with Kreacher, but I couldn't find my voice.

Sirius opened a door halfway down the hall and led me inside. The bathroom looked a lot like Harry's bathroom back at the Dursley's. Only the paint was green and chipping in some places. The rugs were unraveling and the mirror over the sink was tilted slightly. A foul smell lingered in the air that made me think of wet carpet. I wrinkled my nose.

"I'm sorry about the smell," Sirius apologized. "We've been trying to figure out where it's coming from, but to no avail."

"It's all right," I said, though I kept wrinkling my nose. "It's not that bad."

Sirius chuckled softly as he opened a cabinet, took out a small towel, damping it in sink before handing it to me. With a grateful smile I took it and began wipe off my hand. I watched as blood stained the towel, but also dripped on the floor from between my fingers. Harry's blood covered face suddenly appeared in my mind. Tears prickled in my eyes as I began to scrub harder.

"Hermione?"

I didn't answer. I just kept scrubbing.

"Hermione, stop!" Sirius ordered, seizing my wrist.

A sob escaped my lips as Sirius took back the towel, turned on the water and slipped my hand into it. The water felt both hot and cold. I watched as blood rinsed off my hand and turned the water into a red river as it went down the drain. Once my hand was clean, Sirius took it into his and dried it off with a clean towel.

"Would you like me to clean off your locket?" he offered.

I bit my lip then I unclipped my locket and handed it to him. As soon as the locket was in his hand, there was loud clang from downstairs that caused us both to jump. The ring, which was on the loose end of the chain, fell into the basin of the sink where it circled twice before clinking into the drain. The banshee screams had started up again along with Mrs. Weasley yelling at someone at front door for ringing the bell.

"Oh, Hermione, I am so sorry," said Sirius, very apologetically.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't believe that I had just lost one of my last reminders of Cedric. I knew I had the locket, but the ring held a different sort of importance.

"It's all right," I said at last. "It was an accident; it's not your fault."

"I'm sorry," Sirius said again.

"I know," I said, giving him a weak smile.

The banshee screams were becoming so loud that Sirius and I winced at the pain it was causing on our ears.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go silence my mother again."

"Your mother?" I asked as I absentmindedly followed Sirius out of the bathroom. "You used to live here?"

"Why, yes," said Sirius as we climbed more stairs, the screams becoming louder. "Has no one told you? This is my family's home. It's better known as The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. I offered it to Dumbledore for Headquarters. The only useful thing I've been able to do so far."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

At this point, we reached Mrs. Black's portrait, her screams were so loud that my ears began to ring.

"Haven't I told you?" Sirius growled at his mother. "Be quiet! There's a baby in the house! I will not let you upset her!"

"You!" snarled Mrs. Black as she glared at Sirius. "How dare you show your face here, traitor of my blood, shame of my flesh!"

I was taken aback by Mrs. Black's harsh words.

"Keep quiet!" Sirius ordered. "Or I will make due on my threat and burn your portrait to ashes!"

"Sirius!"

"Master knows he cannot do that," said the croaking voice of Kreacher. I looked down to see him standing next to me, still hold the heirlooms. "Master knows of the Sticking Charms."

"Stay out of this, Kreacher!" Sirius snapped.

"Sirius! Hermione!" called Mrs. Weasley from downstairs. "Dinner's ready!"

"Come on, Sirius, we better get going before Ron eats it all," I joked with a small smile.

"Keep quiet!" Sirius ordered again before roughly closing a curtain over Mrs. Black's portrait.

As Sirius and I entered the dining room, we saw everyone waiting for us. Mrs. Weasley was putting the fixings on the table while Professor Moody was pouring everyone drinks.

"Wow, Molly, that smells wonderful," Sirius commented as he sat at the head of the table while I sat between Ron and Cho. "What is it?"

"Thank you, Sirius," smiled Mrs. Weasley as she sat at the other end of the table. "It's roast with steamed vegetables."

"Don't forget the hot rolls, Mom," said Ron with his mouth full of a hot roll.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, where are your manners?"

Ron merely gave his mother a muffled chuckle.

We were all silent for a time. The clicking of the silverware was the only source of sound with an occasional clearing of someone's throat.

I didn't feel like eating, the feeling I felt when Cedric left for his hunt of Malone came back only these feelings were for Harry, and at that time I found I couldn't eat, my body just wouldn't let me, much like it was doing now. So, I just I sat there. Moving the vegetables around my plate and prodding at the meat.

"Do you not like roast, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked me.

"Huh?" I asked. "Oh, yes, I do. I'm just not very hungry."

"Are you feeling ill?"

I smiled. "No. I just can't stop thinking about…"

"Harry?" Cho asked kindly.

I nodded as I went back to playing with my food.

"Oh, I'm sure Harry will be fine," Mrs. Weasley assured me, though she didn't sound too sure of herself.

"Proof of what I've been telling you, Hermione," said Sirius, pointing at me with his fork.

I glared back at him playfully.

"Do we know anything yet, Molly?" Professor Moody asked, which took me by surprise because he so quiet until then.

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "I'm afraid not. I haven't heard from Remus at all."

"Do you think that means bad news?" Ginny asked shyly, so shyly that Fred put an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," he said.

"Where's Arthur, Molly?" Sirius asked, suddenly realizing Mr. Weasley wasn't there.

Before Mrs. Weasley could answer, the flames in the fireplace suddenly turned green while at the same time the front door shut. Professor Lupin stepped out of the fire just as Mr. Weasley stepped into the dining room.

"Remus, how's Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked after giving her husband a welcome home kiss on the cheek.

I rose from my seat and stood in front of Professor Lupin while everyone else stared at him from where they were.

Professor Lupin just stared at me with sorrowful eyes.

"Oh, God," I breathed, immediately fearing the worst. "Harry's dead, isn't he?"


	6. Chapter 6

"No," he said, but his saddened tone didn't convince me. "He's not, but he is in bad shape."

"How bad?" Sirius asked.

"His trachea collapsed," said Lupin. "He's lost a lot of blood. The Healers have been giving transfusions, but they don't seem to be working."

"Damn!" Ron swore.

"Isn't there something they could do?" Sirius asked.

"Well." Lupin cleared his throat. "They're going to keep trying with the transfusions, then they're thinking about performing surgery to repair the damage the Dementor caused."

I lost the air in my lungs.

"And if he doesn't have the surgery?"

Cho asked the question I was too afraid to ask.

"He'll…"

I felt my legs begin to shake.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Ron asked as he helped me to sit down. I wasn't aware he was standing by me.

"This can't be happening," I whispered as tears prickled my eyes. Ron rubbed my shoulder in support.

"Don't they need a parent's consent before they perform the surgery?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"That's why I came here to get Sirius's consent for the surgery," Lupin said.

"You can't tell him Sirius is Harry's godfather," Mr. Weasley insisted.

"I'm not," said Lupin. "I'm going to say that I am Harry's godfather. I just wanted to be sure I had Sirius's consent."

"Of course you do!"

"Good," said Lupin. "Then I better get back there and give them the go ahead." He turned towards the fireplace.

"Wait, Remus," said Mr. Weasley. "I have some news concerning Harry and Hermione's expulsion."

"Make it quick, Arthur."

"Well, as Tonks said Dumbledore was at the Ministry to see if they can put off the expulsion."

"And did they?" Sirius asked.

"Hardly." said Mr. Weasley. "I'm afraid Harry and Hermione will have to attend a hearing to discuss what happened that night. If what they say is acceptable to the council then they walk, if not, they lose their magic."

I looked over at Mr. Weasley. "When is the hearing?"

"At the end of the month."

"Arthur, Harry's in no condition to go to a hearing!"

"I know, Molly. I tried to explain it to Fudge, but he wouldn't hear of it."

"I really have to go," said Lupin.

"Thanks for the update, Lupin," said Moody.

Lupin nodded then looked to me. "Hang tough, Hermione."

I nodded, tears still flowing down my cheeks.

"Dad, isn't there some way to cancel the hearing?" Ron asked as Lupin's departing flames died down in the fireplace.

Mr. Weasley sighed. "I wish I could, but as I said, I have no voice in that department."

"But, there's no way Harry can go," said Ginny.

"Then I have to go alone," I said, more to myself than to everyone else.

"I don't like that idea," said Mrs. Weasley. "The council can be pretty harsh."

"Molly, she doesn't have a choice," said Mr. Weasley. "No one other than witnesses can be in the court room."

"Can't they make an expectation?"

"Molly!"

"But, she's only 14!"

"Age is not important to the council," said Moody.

"I'll be all right," I assured her.

"Hermione…"

At that moment, Ciara began stir from her sleep, her whimpers quickly turned into cries.

"If you'll excuse me," I said, rising to my feet. I quietly shushed Ciara, hoping it would sooth her but it didn't work so I exited the room and headed up the stairs.

"Well, if it isn't the Mudblood and her noisy brat," muttered Kreacher as I passed him. I ignored him and continued on to my room.

I quietly shut the door behind me. As I gently patted Ciara, I found that her diaper was slightly damp. I looked around the room but I couldn't find her diaper bag anywhere.

"Excuse me, has anyone seen Ciara's diaper bag?" I asked as I reentered the dining room.

Everyone stared at me with uncomfortable looks.

"It's in her nursery, dear," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Where is the nursery?"

"I'll take you," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly."

Mr. Weasley gave Mrs. Weasley an unreadable look, but she nodded and led me back to the stairs. When we reached the top of the stairs, we went to the right instead of left down a hall. Mrs. Weasley took me down the same distance Sirius did when we were looking for the bathroom.

"Here we are, dear," she said as she opened the door. "I made sure it was cleaned out before we put any of the baby's things in."

The nursery was the same size as the room I was using, but instead of two beds there was a bassinet, a changing table was next to the window. I was surprised to find Ciara's car seat next to it because I didn't recall ever grabbing it as I left for Harry's house. A child-sized dresser was found in the same place as my dresser and a rocking chair was in a corner of the room.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," I said after I looked around. "If you'll excuse me, Ciara needs to be changed."

"Oh, of course," said Mrs. Weasley, she seemed distracted. I followed her to the door where she turned and stared at Ciara with a saddened and worried expression.

"Mrs. Weasley?"

"Well, good night, dear," was all she would say before she closed the door softly behind her.

"Good night."

Something was going on that everyone else seemed to know about, something to do with Ciara. Why else would Mrs. Weasley stare at her like that? Maybe with what we found out about Harry, everyone's worried that Ciara will lose her Godfather.

Ciara gave a squeak, which broke me from my thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie," I apologized. "Mommy's head is elsewhere."

Ciara whimpered as I laid her on the changing table.

I unsnapped Ciara's outfit and carefully slipped it off her before I moved on to her diaper. I removed the sticking tabs then quickly removed the diaper. Ciara giggled. She loved how quickly I could remove her diapers. But then, her whimpers returned. I threw the diaper into the trash bin by the dresser. After wiping her clean, I took a fresh diaper from the diaper bag and put a little baby powder on before I slipped it under Ciara and taped it into place.

I blew on Ciara's tummy and she giggled, but then went right back to whimpering, it was like she also knew something I didn't.

I moved to the dresser to pick her pajamas.

"What should we wear tonight?" I cooed as I searched through the many sorts of footie pajamas.

I finally pulled one out and looked at it. My stomach tightened. It was a white one that was covered in roses. Mrs. Diggory had given it to Ciara two weeks after I had returned home from school. It's hard for me to look at it because it reminded me of when Cedric gave me roses as an apology for an argument we had. But, it was Ciara's favorite, so I took it out.

"Look, Ciara," I said happily, showing her the pajamas. "Grammy Diggory jammys."

Ciara cooed as I slipped the pajamas on her, but once the last snap was closed, she began to cry again.

"Oh, you're still upset?" I said, scooping her up and rocking her in my arms. "What's the matter with my little angel?" I asked. "You just had a change. Are you hungry?" I took a bottle from the diaper bag, sat in the rocking chair and offered her the bottle. But, Ciara would only fuss and turn away from the bottle. "Okay," I said, placing the bottle on the floor. "You're not hungry." I thought for a second. "Would a story make you feet better?"

Ciara just continued to cry.

I thought hard for the perfect story, and then it came to me. I slowly began to rock back and forth as I started the story.

"Once upon a time there was a girl who felt very lonely, she feared she would never find a friend. Until one day she came across a boy who's kindness seemed too good to be true. She started out being very mean to the boy, but his kindness never subsided and the girl soon realized that she was in love with the boy and he was everything she wanted and more. He was an angel sent to her from heaven."

Tears prickled my eyes at this point, but I went on.

"One day the boy confessed his love for her and then she confessed her love for him. And as time went by their love grew and they thought nothing could ever break them apart."

Tears now flowed from my eyes but I still went on.

"Until one day, her angel was called away, but before he left, they shared one kiss and he promised to return. The days continued on and he still hadn't returned."

My tears were becoming hard to control and I tried to keep my voice steady.

"The girl began to wonder if she would ever see her angel again, until she finally got the news that he would never return. The girl was heartbroken, for not only had she lost her angel but that he never knew…"

Ciara gave a squeaky yawn. I looked down. She was sleeping soundly in my arms, her face close to my chest.

I carefully rose from the chair then gently laid Ciara in the bassinet.

"They had a little angel of their own," I whispered as I tucked her in. I ran my fingers gently through her hair before turned off the light and shut the door softly behind me.

I flattened myself against the door, leaving one hand on the doorknob, the other to cover my eyes as I cried silently. I heard a sniff. I peeked through my fingers to find Cho and Ron standing in front of me. Cho also had silent tears running down her face while Ron just stared at me with a saddened expression.

"Uh, hi, guys," I said as I wiped my eyes.

"That was beautiful, Hermione," said Cho.

"Uh, thanks," I mumbled. "Not the world's best bedtime story, but it did help her sleep."

I started to walk away.

"So, when are you going to tell her the real story?"

"Ron!"

I turned to face him. I didn't have to question what he meant.

"How am I supposed to tell her the real story, Ron?" I asked, my voice breaking again. "I don't even know what the real story is! The only person who knows the real story is in the hospital fighting for his life!" I sighed heavily, covering my eyes with my hand again.

"Look, I'm sorry, Hermione I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's okay," I interrupted. "It's getting late and I'm tired, so I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Good night," said Cho as I walked away.

As I changed into my nightgown, Ron's question kept reeling in my head, making me wonder if I would ever learn the truth. I fretfully managed to get to sleep.

I was sitting on the couch, reading, and the book resting on my legs. Fire was crackling in the fireplace, bathing my body in a relaxing heat.

Suddenly, his strong arms wrapped around me.

I smiled as I shut my book and leaned against him, shutting my eyes lazily.

"I knew you'd come back to me," I whispered.

He didn't say anything, only sniffed my hair, causing me to tilt my head to the right and expose my neck. He brushed his lips along my ear.

"Help me," he whispered. His voice sounded desperate and in pain.

My eyes opened in shock, then I looked behind me, but the room was empty.

"Cedric?" I called, my voice sounding faint and echoing. "Cedric!"


	7. Chapter 7

I opened my eyes and I was back in my bedroom at Grimmauld Place. It's dark and I can hear quiet rain on the roof. I sighed deeply, covering my eyes with one hand, trying to clear my mind of what I just saw.

"It was just a dream," I mumbled. "It's just a-"

I stopped. I sat up slowly in my bed.

Cedric was standing against the wall in front of my bed. He was in his Tri-Wizard robes, his hair was stained with blood and he looked to have had a few rounds with a whip and was unable to stay on his feet.

I wanted to run up and embrace him but I couldn't move.

"Cedric?" I said uneasily. "Is it really you?"

"Help me," was all he would say.

I flicked on the lamp on the bedside table, and Cedric was gone.

"Cedric?" I said, looking around. "Cedric!"

My bedroom door opened and everyone hurried inside.

"Hermione, what the matter, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she sat down next to me.

"Cedric," I breathed, my eyes never leaving where he stood.

"What?"

"Cedric!" I repeated, louder than I meant to, finally looking away from where Cedric stood and gesturing towards it. "He was standing right there before you all came in!"

"Hermione," said Sirius. "You know that's not possible. Cedric's-"

"I'm telling you, he was there!" I interrupted. "He was in his Tri-Wizard robes. He was covered in blood. He was asking for my help! He needs help!"

"Hermione," said Mrs. Weasley soothingly. "Sometimes if the heart's desires are strong enough, the mind can fool us into thinking we have those desires."

"I know what I saw," I insisted, as I slipped out of bed. "He was there."

No one said anything.

I sighed. "Fine. You don't want to believe me? That's fine, but I'm not going to deny what I saw. He needs help." Tears prickled my eyes as grabbed my night robe from on top of my dresser. "I need to go check on my daughter."

"Hermione!" someone called but I ignored them as I went into the hall.

I wandered the hall, the rain becoming louder, but my mind was elsewhere. Could Mrs. Weasley be right? Could I be missing Cedric so badly that I'm letting my mind play on my heart's desires? No, I argued with myself. I saw him. I know I did.

As I got closer to Ciara's nursery, I could hear a strange sound. I soon realized that it was singing that I was hearing. I slowly approached the doorway and peered inside. My eyes widened in horror. A shadow was hovering over Ciara's bassinet.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Get away from my daughter!"

The shadow didn't move.

"Ron! Sirius! Come quick!" I called as I stared down the hall. When I looked back, the shadow was gone. I was hesitant, making sure the shadow was truly gone before I rushed inside and peered into the bassinet. Ciara was sleeping peacefully, looking as if nothing had happened at all.

I carefully ran my fingers through her hair before I scooped her into my arms and held her close, like a teddy bear.

"Ron! Sirius!" I called again as I now stood in the doorway. Why didn't they come the first time I called?

I didn't have to wait long for everyone to appear at my side.

"Hermione, what is it?" Sirius asked.

"Someone was in the nursery!" I said as I backed away from the room, still holding Ciara close.

At my words, Sirius and Ron unsheathed their wands and cautiously stepped inside.

"Is she all right?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yeah, she's still sleeping," I said as Ciara turned her face into my neck.

We didn't have to wait long for Sirius and Ron to finish their search. They came back out with confused expressions on their faces.

"Well?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"There's no one there," said Sirius. "We searched everywhere."

"Are you sure you saw something, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yes," I said. "Otherwise I wouldn't be freaking out right now."

"She's got a point," said Ginny.

"Can you describe what it looked like?" Sirius asked.

I thought for a moment. I couldn't tell them I saw a shadow. They would think I was even crazier than before.

"Um, I'm not really sure. All I know is that it really scared me."

"Well, we didn't see anything," Sirius said. "And I can't figure out how someone could get in, other than by the Floo Network. This place has many protection spells around it."

Ciara began to stir in my arms.

"What time is it?" I asked as I began to sway her.

"About 3:30 in the morning," said Ginny, glancing at her watch.

"It's nearly time for Ciara's feeding," I said, heading for the stairs.

"I'll come with you," Mrs. Weasley offered as she followed close behind me.

As we descended the stairs, Mrs. Weasley warned me to stay quiet so we wouldn't disturb Mrs. Black. I did my best to quiet Ciara as she began to make hungry noises.

"It'll take a few minutes for it to warm up," she said as she took a bottle from the cabinet and filled it with formula.

"Can't you just use a heating charm?" I asked as I sat down at the table. Ciara began to cry so I gave her my finger to suck on.

"Oh, no," said Mrs. Weasley as she took a pot from a cupboard under the sink and filled it with water. "Heating a bottle directly with a wand causes it to overheat. But, putting the bottle in a pot of water and then using the heating charm, puts in the right temperature."

I nodded as I carefully patted Ciara while she whimpered for her milk.

After a minute or two, Mrs. Weasley removed the bottle from the pot and dried it off.

"Here you are," she said handing it to me after checking the formula's temperature on her wrist.

I slowly removed my finger from Ciara's mouth and she started to whimper, but it subsided once she started sucking on the bottle. I sighed heavily.

"Are you all right, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she sat down to next to me.

"Yeah," I said. "Just all the excitement is making me rethink about staying here."

"Are you saying you want to leave?" Mrs. Weasley asked, trying to sound understanding but I could hear her disappointment.

"I don't know."

Ciara made a tiny moan. I looked to find she had finished her bottle. I placed it on the table before I laid her over my shoulder to burp her, which she did after a few seconds and not long after that, she fell back to sleep.

"I guess," I continued. "With Harry gone, I feel insecure."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry," I apologized, realizing what I had just said. "I didn't mean to sound insulting. I just…"

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "No need for apologies, I understand. Harry was the first person you went to. You feel safe around him."

I nodded. "He's always managed to find some way to keep me safe." Then I laughed as I remembered how he and Ron saved me from a mountain troll.

It was in our first year at Hogwarts. I was in the girls' bathroom, crying my eyes out because Ron had insulted me. I didn't even know there was a mountain troll loose. When I finally had my tears under control, I stepped out of the stall to find the troll towering over me, looking at me with curiosity. I wanted to scream, but my vocal cords were cut off by my fear. So, I did the only thing I could do and ran back into the stall.

Once I shut the stall door, the stall collapsed around me, leaving me buried in a heap of wood. As I slowly began to unbury myself, I heard the bathroom door burst open. I looked over shoulder and I could vaguely see Harry and Ron through a cloud of dust.

"Hermione, move!" Harry shouted.

Using my elbows and knees, I crawled into the next stall, which also collapsed on top of me.

"Hey, over here!" I heard Harry yell.

Seeing the troll distracted, I used that opportunity to hurry to the sinks, but in my hurry, I tripped over piece of wood. The troll noticed me and raised its club. I screamed as the club smashed the sink behind me, missing me by an inch.

"Help!" I screamed.

Harry pulled out his wand and leaped onto the troll's shoulders. The troll roared as it struggled to get Harry off. I watched in horror as Harry was thrashed around like a rag doll, but no matter how roughly the troll moved Harry never released his grip. I groaned as Harry's wand was somehow lunged in the troll's nose. Harry managed to stand on the troll's shoulders, and then jump over its head, grabbing his wand on the way down.

The troll writhed in pain. I gasped as its blood splashed onto my clothes. The troll suddenly roared and raised its club.

"Harry!" I screamed, rushing to his side.

"Ron, do something!"

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron shouted.

Harry and I flinched together, expecting to feel the troll's club to plunge into us but it never came.

I squinted up at the troll to find its club floating above its head. The troll was looking around in confusion. Suddenly, the club cracked over the troll's head. As the troll began to sway, Harry seized my wrist and pulled us away before the troll landed on the floor with rumbling thud.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said shakily. "Is it dead?"

"Just knocked out," said Harry after close inspection.

Suddenly, teachers stormed into the room.

After we explained what happened to Professor McGonagall, making it appear that searching for the troll was my idea, she excused the boys and told me if I pulled something like that again, I would get detention. I nodded as I left.

"Hermione, what is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked as another part of the memory that I haven't thought about in so long came back.

I was wandering the hall, heading back for the Gryffindor Common Room. The thunder and lightening from the Halloween storm made the abandoned halls seem scarier. Every time lightening flashed and thunder boomed, I had to stop where I was to try to control my fear.

"Hey!" called a voice, echoing so loudly that I flinched before I turned to face them. "You're supposed to be in your Common Room."

"I was just on my way there," I said. "You should be too," I pointed out.

"I'm a prefect," said the boy. "Dumbledore wanted us to make sure there weren't any students wandering the halls?" He began to stare me down

"Okay, I'm going." I turned to leave.

"Wait."

I groaned, facing him again.

"Why are you covered in blood?" he asked.

"It's not mine," I put in first. "I was hit with the troll's blood when Harry's removed his wand from its nose."

"You saw it?" he asked with surprise.

"I was in the bathroom it walked into."

"Damn! Are you all right?"

"I'm still a little shaky, but I'm okay," I said. "It would have been a whole lot worse if it wasn't for Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

The boy smiled. "Why am I not surprised Potter was involved?"

I smiled back. "Yeah. Now, as you kindly pointed out I should head for my Common Room." I turned to leave again.

"Wait."

_What now? _I thought as I turned back to face him.

I was taken aback when he carefully grabbed my chin and held it.

"You're hurt."

Still holding my chin with one hand, he ran the fingers of his other hand along my hairline.

"Ow!" I hissed.

"Hmm," he said as he stared at the blood on his fingertips. "That's a pretty nasty cut. I better take you to Madam Pomfrey to get it cleaned up."

I wasn't listening. His eyes took me in.

"What's your name?" he asked, still holding my chin.

"Hermione," I answered, surprised I didn't sound lovey-dovey.

He smiled. "That's it? Just Hermione? No last name?"

"Granger," I said. "Hermione Granger."

He smiled again. "Pretty name. Come on, I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey."

We started down the hall, not saying a word to each other. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of lightening followed seconds later by a boom of thunder, so loud I felt the castle tremble. Without thinking, I huddled against him and whimpered.

He chuckled. "You afraid of storms?"

I nodded, still huddled against him.

"Don't worry," he said, wrapping his arms around me protectively. "I'll protect you from the storm."

I looked into his eyes again. "Should I be grateful or insulted by that?"

He merely chuckled as we continued down the hall.

"So, what's your name?" I asked, still clinging to him as the rain became louder.

"Cedric," he answered.

"That's it? Just Cedric? No last name?" I mocked.

He laughed. "Diggory. Cedric Diggory."

"Hermione, are you all right?"

I shook my head, trying to rid my mind of the memories.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I got caught up in my thoughts."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Why don't you go up to bed?"

I nodded and rose to my feet. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, it's my pleasure," she said, also getting to her feet. She smiled down at Ciara. "She's so precious," she commented, carefully stroking Ciara's hair. Ciara squirmed in my arms, turning her face into my neck as she continued to sleep.

Without another word, I headed up the stairs to the nursery and put Ciara to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

I slowly walked down the hall to my room, closing the door behind me as I entered. I sat on the bed and absentmindedly played with my locket, expecting to feel the engagement ring, but then I remembered that I lost it. A sob escaped me as I slowly laid down, not bothering to cover myself with the blanket. I tried to sleep, but the memories kept playing over and over in my head.

"Hermione?"

I moaned softly as Mrs. Weasley woke me from sleep.

"Hermione, you need to get up. The hearing is in a few hours."

That woke me up. "What?" I asked.

"The hearing is in a few hours," Mrs. Weasley repeated as she headed for the door. "I'll have breakfast ready for you. Ciara is already downstairs."

I nodded as I sat up and rubbed the sleep from eyes. Today was the big day. The day of the hearing, I was scared out of my mind. What if they rule against me? What am I going to do if don't have school? Can I really do this without Harry?

As I rose from the bed, I found a grey pencil skirt matched with a cropped blazer with a black blouse. I sighed heavily as I began to dress, questioning whether I could go through with the hearing on my own. I felt like a little girl who got the staring role in her school play.

_Now, my hair_, I thought once I was dressed.

I grabbed my wand and walked into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. My refection looked tired and pale, like I was half dead. I sighed and grabbed a hairbrush, ridding my hair of the sleep knots. Once that was done, I pulled my hair into a half ponytail, leaving the rest to lie on my shoulders. Then I took my wand, and began to curl the ends of my hair. I decided against putting on make-up because I've never been a fan of wearing it, plus I was too tired to burden myself with the hassle.

I gave myself one last look in the mirror, I didn't look one hundred percent perfect but I didn't care.

"Good morning, dear," Mrs. Weasley greeted me as I entered the dining room. She was giving Ciara her morning bottle.

"Morning," I said.

"Saved you some breakfast," said Sirius, passing me a plate.

I looked at the plate of eggs, bacon, and grits. "Mmm, I'm not really hungry." I pushed the plate away.

"Hermione, you should eat something," said Sirius.

"I'm too nervous."

"Oh, don't worry," said Mrs. Weasley as she burped Ciara. "You'll do fine. They have no case against you."

"Then why do I have to go through with this?"

"Because the Ministry officials are a bunch of-"

"Sirius!"

I laughed softly to myself.

"Arthur should be here soon to take you," said Mrs. Weasley.

I nodded. "Where is Mr. Weasley?"

"He's been taking over watching Harry for Remus so he can rest," Sirius explained. "Tonks will be watching for Arthur while he takes you to the Ministry."

"How is Harry?" I asked nervously.

Sirius and Mrs. Weasley shared a glace.

"Please, tell me."

Sirius sighed. "He had a few close calls."

My stomach tightened. I didn't have to question what he meant. "And?"

"They were able to stabilize him," Sirius went on. "And if he stays that way they'll be able to perform the surgery."

I sighed heavily and Sirius grabbed my hand.

"He'll make it," he assured me.

I nodded.

Ciara began to whimper and squirm in Mrs. Weasley's arms.

"Do you want your mommy?" she asked.

I smiled as Ciara was placed into my arms. Once in my arms, her crying and squirming stopped.

"Hi," I whispered.

Ciara cooed as she grabbed my hair. I carefully took her hand from my hair and repeatedly kissed her palm.

The front door opened and not long after the door closed, Mr. Weasley came into the room.

"Morning, everyone," he greeted.

"Morning," we all greeted back.

"You ready?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I said getting to my feet, my stomach getting tighter every second. I looked down at Ciara. "Mommy loves you," I told her, rubbing my nose with hers. She giggled.

I sighed, as I passed her back to Mrs. Weasley, she started to cry again.

"It's all right," Mrs. Weasley soothed, but Ciara continued to cry.

"Well, we're off," said Mr. Weasley.

"Wait," said Sirius. He stood in front of me, his hands on my shoulders. "Hang tough, show them you're not afraid, and if they give you any trouble, tell them to shove it!"

I laughed as he pulled me into a hug. "I love you," he mumbled in my ear.

"Good luck," said Mrs. Weasley. "Everyone else would have been here but they're doing some cleaning up in the attic."

"That's okay," I smiled.

Mr. Weasley rubbed my shoulder before escorting from the room.

I wasn't paying attention to where were going, I was still very nervous about the hearing.

"Here we are," said Mr. Weasley.

We had stopped in front of what looked to be a broken down phone booth.

"What are we doing here, Mr. Weasley?" I asked.

"This is the visitor's entrance to the Ministry," said Mr. Weasley holding the door open.

Feeling confused, I stepped inside, Mr. Weasley stepping in behind me and closing the door. He grabbed the receiver and dialed a number. "Yes this is Mr. Weasley here to escort Miss Granger to her disciplinary hearing."

There was a clinking noise and a nametag came out of the coin slot. "Hermione Granger Disciplinary Hearing." Taking it, I pinned it to my blazer. The phone booth went down, lowering like an elevator. Once we were down Mr. Weasley opened the door and we stepped into a museum sized hall. Many people wandered in all directions. Fireplaces igniting in green flames as I passed them.

Mr. Weasley led me to a row of elevators and we stepped inside an open one. The bellhop greeted us with a "Hello, what floor?"

"Sixth floor please," replied Mr. Weasley. Without a word, the bellhop pressed a button and we went down.

Every once and awhile the elevator would stop to let more people onboard, along with a few paper airplanes. Mr. Weasley explained that they were department memos. Soon we stopped at the final floor.

"Sixth floor," said the bellhop. "Department of Mysteries."

Mr. Weasley nodded and we stepped off. He was quiet as we proceeded down the hall, with it's tile covered walls and floor. We soon stopped and Mr. Weasley turned me to face him, holding me by my shoulders.

"This is it," he told me. "Remember, keep calm. Don't talk back unless you're spoken to. I can't go in with you, but I'll be right here when you come out."

I nodded as my heart beat ten times its normal speed and there were so many butterflies in my stomach, I felt like throwing up.

"Are you all right?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I wish Harry were here," I whispered. "To hold my hand."

Mr. Weasley smiled as he held open the door. "Good luck, Hermione."

I walked into the auditorium size courtroom. The many faces of ministry officials stared down at me.

"Have a seat," said a voice. They gestured towards the seat in the middle of the room. I nervously walked over and sat down.

"We are here on August 31st to discuss the disciplinary hearing of Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger, though Mr. Potter could not join us today, Miss Granger will be speaking on both their behalves."

My stomach tightened with nerves as a gavel banged.

"Delores Umbridge, Amelia Bones, and myself Cornelius Fudge will be presiding. Should your testimony prove accurate, you will be cleared of all charges, should your testimony prove false, you will be expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and denied your magical powers."

My stomach tightened even more as Fudge said, "Let the proceedings begin."

"Miss Granger," said a high-pitched voice from a shadowy seat next to Fudge. She leaned forward in her seat to reveal herself in the light. I gasped softly as I saw a toad-like face staring back at me. "Do you know why you are here?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"For performing underage magic, which I didn't do-"

"Silence!" shouted Fudge banging his gavel.

A door suddenly closed behind me.

"Now, Cornelius, there is no need to shout."

I turned to see Dumbledore standing next to me. He looked down at me with a wink.

"Dumbledore, I see that you received our message," said Fudge looking uncomfortable.

"I am sad to say that I missed it, but by a happy mistake I arrived three hours early."

I had to hide a snicker.

"Yes, well let's continue," said Fudge.

"What were you saying dear?" said Umbridge. "Before we were interrupted."

"I am here for performing underage magic, which I did not do."

"But we have reports that the Patronus Charm was performed in Little Whinging."

"Yes," I agreed. "But neither Harry nor I performed it."

"Then who did?" said Fudge.

"We couldn't see who it was; we were to busy being attacked by Dementors!" I yelled.

The council members began muttering amongst themselves.

"Dementors, in Little Whinging?" said Fudge. "Impossible!"

"That's what attacked us!" I insisted. "There was no way we could have defended ourselves because one had Harry pinned against a wall by the throat and I was protecting my daughter."

"How could Dementors find a witch and wizard in a Muggle neighborhood?" Fudge asked, shaking his head at me as if I was lying.

"There is one way," Dumbledore said.

Fudge looked uncomfortable again.

"Cornelius, I have told you about the boy."

Fudge glared at Dumbledore. "Why would a boy from another country want to attack Mr. Potter and Miss Granger?"

"We are not clear as to why, but we are sure that it's the boy."

Fudge looked unconvinced.

"Underage magic may be used in life threatening situations, though it was not possible for Mr. Potter and Miss Granger to do so, I believe someone else had performed the Patronus Charm making this hearing unnecessary," said Dumbledore. "So, now it is time for you to decide if these two fine students have the right to keep their magic."

The room was quiet for a time.

"Let's put it to a vote."

"Right you are, Madam Bones," said Fudge.

"Those in favor of conviction?" asked Madam Bones.

Several people raised their hands including Fudge and Umbridge.

"Those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?" Madam Bones smiled at me as she raised her hand.

Almost everyone in the room raised their hands.

Fudge sighed. "Cleared of all charges."

I sighed with relief as he banged the gavel.

"Thank you," I whispered to myself.

I rose from my seat.

"Not so fast, Miss Granger," said Fudge.

I slowly sat back down.

"We have another matter to discuss, about the safety and welfare of your daughter."

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"We strongly believe that your daughter is not safe with you."

"Cornelius, we never said anything about the child," said Dumbledore.

"Never the less, the safety of the child is an important issue to discuss," said Fudge. "You have been incredibly irresponsible raising your child without an adult present."

"How do you know about that?" I asked.

"You are only fourteen and not old enough to take care of a child."

"What are you saying?"

"We are removing the child from your custody, for her safety."

"You can't do that!" I yelled. "She needs me! Her mother!"

"The council has already decided the child will be removed from your custody as soon as possible."

"Who's going to take care of her?"

"That is not your concern."

"Yes, it is my concern!" I argued. "She's my daughter!"

"Normally the child would be in better hands with her father, considering he was of age, but seeing as her father is deceased, we have no choice but to put her in more capable hands," said Umbridge.

The mentioning of Cedric sent ice through my body.

"You can't seriously be doing this?" I begged, tears streaming down my face.

"It is decided!" said Fudge.

"No!" I screamed. "You can't take her from me!"

"Cornelius, please, be reasonable!" said Dumbledore.

"It is decided!" Fudge repeated, banging his gavel.


	9. Chapter 9

The sound of the gavel rang through my ears along with Fudge's words. I kept pleading for them not to do this, but it was like pleading on deaf ears as the council members rose to their feet and filed out of the courtroom one by one.

I looked to Dumbledore. "Professor?"

He only looked at me with a sad apologetic expression. I looked away as my silent tears continued to flow. Dumbledore gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze before he silently left the courtroom.

I knew I had to leave the courtroom, but I was too upset to move, so I just sat there in silent tears.

"Hermione?"

I still couldn't stop my tears to answer.

Mr. Weasley knelt in front of me. "What happened, sweetie?" he asked. "What did they say?"

I tried to stop my tears to explain what happened, but it was inevitable. With my voice shaking and breaking I told Mr. Weasley.

"They can't do that!" he insisted.

"It is decided!" I mocked angrily. "They're going to take my baby away!" It was then that my silent tears turned into shaking sobs. Mr. Weasley pulled me into his arms and held me tight.

"Don't you worry, Hermione," he told me. "We will find a way to reverse it."

Though his words sounded comforting, I cried for what felt like hours, but in reality it was five to ten minutes. When I couldn't cry any longer, Mr. Weasley dried my eyes.

"Did they say when they were coming for her?"

I shook my head.

"Let's get you home." Mr. Weasley offered me his hand, I took it and we headed out the door.

We were quiet for a time as we boarded the elevator once again.

"Ah," said Mr. Weasley, noticing a department memo flying towards us. Once in his hand, Mr. Weasley opened it and read thoroughly.

"What does it say?" I asked

"We'll have to stop by the hospital," said Mr. Weasley simply.

My insides lurched. "It's Harry. Did something happen?'

Mr. Weasley put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure he's all right. If it was terribly serious Tonks would have come here herself."

"Then, what is it?" I asked, trying to keep calm.

"Let's find out." Putting a comforting arm around my shoulders, Mr. Weasley led me into the closest fireplace. Once we were inside, he instructed me to hold on to him tightly, which I didn't hesitate to do. He then grabbed Floo powder from somewhere I couldn't see. "St. Mongo's!"

I shut my eyes tightly as the green flames engulfed us. Once my feet touched solid ground again, my knees began to shake, I would have fallen over if Mr. Weasley didn't have a hold on me.

"Are you all right?" he asked as we stepped out.

"It's official," I said, testing my legs. "I don't have the legs for Floo powder travel."

Mr. Weasley chuckled as we continued down the lobby.

"Ah, Arthur," Tonks greeted as we came to join her. "I'm sorry for the sudden change in plans, but I've been called out for assistance in an arrest."

"Understandable, Tonks, I'll be happy take over for you," Mr. Weasley smiled.

"How's Harry?" I asked.

"I don't know," said Tonks. "He's still in surgery, last I was told."

I nodded.

"I'm sorry, I really have to go," said Tonks as she started racing down the hall.

"Good luck, Tonks!" Mr. Weasley called after her.

I absentmindedly began to chew on my thumb. Mr. Weasley smiled me.

"Let's have a seat," Mr. Weasley suggested, gesturing to the waiting seats spread out along the side of the hallway.

I sighed deeply as I sat down, still chewing on my thumb. Mr. Weasley wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"It's going to be all right, Hermione," he whispered as he rubbed my shoulder.

"I've had a lot to deal with in one day. First, I have to go to a hearing, then I find out it's not just about my magic, it's about my daughter as well. They ruled against me and they are going to take my daughter away." I sighed. "And now I have to wait to see whether Harry is going to live or die." I sighed again, burying my face in my hands, leaning forward with my elbows in my lap.

"It's going to be all right," Mr. Weasley said again, but I didn't look up.

"Ahem."

I looked up to see a man wearing a surgical robe and hat. The facemask he had been wearing was now around his neck. I shuddered at the traces of blood along his front.

"Are you the family of Harry Potter?" he asked.

"Yes," answered Mr. Weasley as we rose to our feet. "I'm Mr. Weasley. Mr. Lupin had business to attend to." They shook hands.

"Well, I am pleased to say that the surgery was a success. He is in recovery right now. He will not be able to speak for at least a week. But, I am saddened to say that if he encounters something like that again, he will not be so lucky."

I blinked back tears.

"Oh, before I forget, is there someone named Hermione here?"

I stared. "That's me."

"Harry's been asking for you."

"He has?"

"Yes, he would like to see you."

"How am I supposed to communicate with him if he can't talk?" I asked.

"He has shown me that he knows sign language."

I nodded, grateful that I had learned sign language when I was little.

The Healer gestured down the down and I began to follow.

"I'll be here when you come back!" Mr. Weasley called.

The hospital halls felt cold and eerie as we headed for the recovery center. I could feel goose bumps along my arms the further we went.

"Here we are," he said, stopping in front of a door with his hand resting on the knob.

I took several deep breaths to prepare myself, and then nodded. The Healer opened the door allowing me in. Harry was lying in a hospital bed with the top half elevated. His neck was in a brace to keep in place while it healed. There were all sorts of wires hooked up to monitors showing his vital signs. Every once and a while the beeping would cause me to flinch with fear. Harry was sleeping peacefully, but once the door shut softly behind me, he slowly began to open his eyes. He blinked several times to adjust his eyes, which was hard without glasses.

'Hermione?' he signed slowly.

"Yeah," I whispered. "It's me."

Harry blinked again as he stared at me.

'Why are you crying?' he signed a little quickly. 'Is something wrong?'

I put a hand to my face and realized it was wet. Why was I crying? There were several reasons why I would be crying, I just couldn't figure out why at this moment.

"I don't know," I said, noticing my voice break.

'Did something happen?'

"I just came from the hearing."

'I'm sorry you had to go through that alone,' Harry signed.

"It's not your fault," I said. "You didn't plan for this to happen."

'How did it go?'

I sighed as I sat down in the chair next to the bed. "The good news is we're not expelled and we get to keep our magic."

'But, there's bad news,' Harry signed. 'I can tell by your face.'

I looked away as tears prickled my eyes, but Harry made me look back.

'What is it?' he signed, looking concerned.

How am I supposed to tell him without stressing him out? Stress is not what he needs right now. I sighed. _Okay_, I thought to myself. _I have to tell him_.

"Harry, the hearing wasn't only about the Patronus Charm." I was surprised at calm I sounded. "It was also Ciara."

'Ciara? What does Ciara have to do with anything?'

"The council members say I'm an unfit mother and they're taking her away," I explained not fighting my tears.

Harry's eyes widened. 'What? They can't do that.'

"They already decided," I said. "They're going to have someone pick her up soon."

'Who?'

"I don't know."

'Where are they taking her?'

"I don't know," I repeated. "They said I don't deserve to know."

'Of course you deserve to know, you're her mother!' I noticed his signing was becoming more angry and rough.

I rose to my feet grabbed his hands. "Harry, calm down," I warned.

'Sorry,' Harry signed once he was calm. 'I just can't believe this.'

"Yeah, me, too."

'Are you all right?'

"No, not really," I said, my voice shaking again.

Harry carefully scooted over on his bed. I didn't have to question what he wanted.

"I don't know, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Come on.'

.

I hesitated at first, but seeing the look on Harry's face I knew I had no choice but to give in. I carefully laid down next to him, resting my head on his chest, careful not to wrap my arms around him for fear of hurting him. Not long after I touched him, I busted into tears for reasons I didn't know. Harry wrapped his arms securely around me and surprised me when I felt his lips along my hair with how stiff his neck had to be. I wanted to stop crying but I couldn't.

Harry tapped my shoulder. I looked up at him. He grabbed my hand and began to spell words into it, although I couldn't figure out why he wanted to do that.

I

M

He paused.

H

E

R

E

I sniffed as I buried my face more into him, still being careful not to hurt him. Harry tightened his arms around me.

"Thanks, Harry," I mumbled.

Being in Harry's arms felt so nice and safe that I just wanted to curl up and go to sleep, to forget everything. But, before I could there a soft knock at the door. I didn't open my eyes when the door opened.

"Excuse me," said a Healer.

I regrettably opened my eyes as the Healer entered.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave. I need to change Mr. Potter's bandages."

I laughed as Harry held me close like a little boy with his teddy bear. But, I slowly pried myself from his arms.

"I guess I better go."

'Don't worry, I'll be there,' he signed.

"No, you won't," I insisted. "You're going to stay here and get better."

'But-'

"No, buts, Harry James Potter," I smiled. "Don't make me tell Mrs. Weasley."

Harry paled and straightened up in bed.

"That's a good boy." I leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead.

Harry held up his hand. I smiled a teary smile at the sign he made. I slowly and carefully began to kiss him. When I felt his fingers in my hair, I slowly broke away.

"I love you, too," I whispered as I looked into his eyes.

"How's he doing?" Mr. Weasley asked me as I met him in the waiting hall.

"He's doing really well," I answered, tears still running down my face. I hesitated as I said, "I told him about Ciara."

"How'd he take it?"

I laughed sarcastically. "Not too well. He was very upset."

"Well, I'm not surprised," Mr. Weasley smiled. "You and Ciara mean a lot to him. To all of us actually."

I smiled. "He wants to be there when they take her away."

"He knows he can't, right?"

I laughed softly to myself. "I threatened to send Mrs. Weasley after him if he didn't behave."

Mr. Weasley chuckled. "You're quite right. Molly wouldn't be too pleased to know he's not doing what he was told."

I nodded in agreement.

"Are you ready to head home?" Mr. Weasley asked.

I stared. "Don't you have to stay with Harry?"

"Remus is on his way his way here to take his shift."

"No, he's not," said a voice. Mr. Weasley and I looked over to see Professor Lupin coming towards us, smiling. "He's here."

"I see that," I laughed.

"How did the hearing go?" Lupin asked.

I told Lupin what had happened, my voice stayed calm and steady but tears flooded down my face. Lupin stared at me with a saddened expression as he chewed on his bottom lip and before knew it, he pulled me into his arms and held me close.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. I buried my face in his coat, staining it with my tears. "Is there anything I can do?"

I shook my head, not removing it from his coat. Lupin tightened his arms around me and I couldn't help but let out a sob.

"Will you be all right?" he asked.

I sniffed as I let go and nodded with a smile. Lupin smiled as he dried my eyes with his finger.

Mr. Weasley placed a hand on my shoulder. "We should head back. Molly is probably wondering what happened."

Lupin carefully held my chin. "Everything will be fine."

I nodded and then Mr. Weasley led me away. I was silent as we fought our way through the crowds leaving and entering the fireplaces.

"Oh, Arthur, there you are," said Mrs. Weasley as we stepped out of the fireplace. "How did it go?"

My eyes began to burn and I began to chew on my bottom lip, biting so hard that I knew I would draw blood. Before anyone could stop me, I stormed out of the room and up the stairs. I could hear Mrs. Weasley call after me, but I ignored her.

I entered Ciara's dimly lit nursery from the closed curtains, and shakily made way to her bassinet and peered inside. She was sleeping peacefully on her side, clutching a corner of the Weasley blanket close to her. I carefully turned her over on her back, still allowing her to clutch the blanket. She stirred with a tiny moan, but continued to sleep. After I tucked her in and ran my fingers through her hair, I continued to watch her sleep and before I could stop myself, I began to cry, covering my face with both hands.

I was vaguely aware of the door opening and someone putting their arm around my shoulders.

"What's troubling you?" asked Sirius.

I shook my head, still not able to look at him.

"You can tell me," he said, rubbing my shoulder.

I sighed deeply but I couldn't say anything.

"Come on, let's have a seat." Sirius led me to the rocking chair and I sat down. Sirius knelt down in front of me, waved his wand and handed me a handkerchief. I took it and dried my eyes. "Talk to me," he said, rubbing my knee in support.

"I'm losing everything," I sobbed, still not looking him in the eyes.

"Hermione…"

"I almost lost my best friend, they're about to take my daughter and my husband is gone!" I froze for a second as I realized what I just said. I just called Cedric my husband. I would have said yes, I know I would have if I had the chance. Tears burned my eyes as I looked at Sirius, who looked at me with a saddened expression, moving his hand to hold mine. "I'm loosing everything!" I said again.

Before I could stop myself, I was sobbing hard, my body shaking. Sirius took my hands, helping me to stand up, and then pulled me into a hug.

"It's not fair!" I sobbed. "What have I done to deserve all of this?"

Sirius began to quiet me softly, but I still had a hard time controlling my tears.

"Everything will be all right," he told me. "I promise."

I nodded as I let go.

Ciara began to stir from her sleep, her whimpers quickly turning into cries.

"I'll give you some time alone."

"Thanks," I mumbled.

Sirius smiled as he quietly closed the door.

I soothed Ciara as I held her in my arms, her cries turning back into whimpers.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" I asked. "Are you having a bad day like Mommy?" I carefully placed Ciara over my shoulder and I realized. "You need to be changed."

Still holding Ciara, I moved over to the dresser and opened it, taking out an eyelet lace nightgown and its matching bonnet. I placed them inside the diaper bag before placing it on my shoulder and leaving the room, closing the door behind me.

As I wandered the hall, I realized that this would the first time I would give Ciara a bath on my own. My mother always insisted on giving Ciara baths because she enjoyed taking care of a baby again and I never had the heart to tell her no. So, now the question was where should give Ciara her bath? I quickly ruled out the bathroom Sirius took me to wash my hands. I don't think I would be able to handle that foul smell for very long and there was no way I was going to expose Ciara to it.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Weasley?" I asked as I stepped into dining room. She was sitting at the table reading a book.

"Yes, dear?" she said, looking up.

"Could you help me give Ciara a bath?" I asked as I removed Ciara's hand from tugging at my hair. "I've never done it before."

Mrs. Weasley smiled as she put down her book. "Of course, I would love to. Let me get the baby tub I still have."

I smiled brightly as I watched Mrs. Weasley Floo into fireplace with the same bright smile I had.

"I think we made Grammy Weasley's day," I cooed to Ciara. She giggled.

Seconds later, Mrs. Weasley steps back out of the fire, carrying a baby tub under her arm. It didn't surprise to see that it didn't melt from the fire.

My curiosity got the better of me and couldn't help but smile as I asked, "Mrs. Weasley, why did keep that if all your children are grown up?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled back and I knew right away what her answer would be.

"For my future grandchildren, of course."

I felt my cheeks blush as I watched Mrs. Weasley fill the tub with two inches of warm water. She tested the water before placing it on the table, and then grabbed some soap and a small washcloth.

I carefully laid the towel over the table before laying Ciara on top of it. She began to whimper and whine as I undressed her. Once free of her clothes, I carefully placed her in the tub. As soon as she was in the water, Ciara began to splash the water, giggling as she did. Mrs. Weasley and I laughed as the water hit us.

Mrs. Weasley was able to hold Ciara steady as I washed her with the washcloth, but I was too nervous to rinse her off, so I let Mrs. Weasley take care of that.

"There we go," she said, smiling at Ciara. "All clean."

Ciara giggled as she held out her arms to me. I grabbed the towel draped it over my hands before I lifted her from the water and wrapped the towel around her, letting her cradle in my arms as I patted her dry.

After slipping Ciara into her nightgown, putting on her booties and slipping on her baby bonnet, she gave a squeaky yawn. I smiled as I held her in my arms and hummed her to sleep. As soon as she was fast asleep I carefully laid her down in the bassinet.

"You're a natural," Mrs. Weasley commented.

I smiled down at Ciara before returning my attention to Mrs. Weasley. "Sometimes, I don't think so," I mumbled as I sat down.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Why you would say that?"

"I don't know," I said. "I guess after hearing what the council said, I'm really starting to think I really am unfit to be a mother."

"Hermione, that's a load of rubbish!"

I nearly jumped out of my seat as I turned to see everyone enter the dining room carrying grocery bags. Sirius was the one who had spoken.

I stared at him in surprise. "Sirius, you went outside?"

He laughed. "No, of course not. I was coming down the stairs as everyone was coming in."

"Mom needed us to pick up a few things for dinner," said Ron as he, Fred and George placed bags on the counter while Mr. Weasley, Sirius and Professor Moody placed bags on the kitchen table.

I snickered. "A few things?" I asked, gesturing toward the bags.

Ron gave a mocking grin.

Suddenly the flames in the fireplace turned green and Tonks stepped out.

"Well, good evening, Tonks," said Mrs. Weasley happily. "Will you be staying for dinner?"

"Evening, Molly," said Tonks, looking and sounding uncomfortable. "Um, no thank you. I'm not here for that."

"Then, why are you here?" Sirius asked.

Tonks didn't answer, she looked too afraid to open her mouth.

"What's wrong, Tonks?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I'm-I'm here for Ciara," Tonks said at last, chewing on her lip nervously.

All of our happy moods and faces disappeared as we stared at Tonks.

"You're here to what?" Ron asked in tone that scared me.

"Ronald, watch your tone," Mrs. Weasley warned.

"I was told to take Ciara," said Tonks.

I absentmindedly rose to my feet and headed for the bassinet.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron asked.

I scooped Ciara into my arms as she slept and held her as tightly as Harry held me, like a little kid with their teddy bear. Tears burned my eyes as I turned to face Tonks.

"Tonks, please," I begged.

Tonks stared back at me with tears shining in her eyes too. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I don't have a choice."

"No!" I insisted, backing away.

"Hermione," said Sirius coming towards me, I continued to back away. "Don't make this any harder for yourself or Ciara."

I shook my head, still holding Ciara tight.

"Hermione."

I looked over at Sirius who stared at me with a stern yet sympathetic look and I knew I had no choice.

I sobbed hard as I still held Ciara. "Mommy loves you so much," I told her as I held her over my shoulder. "Don't you worry, you're going with Mommy's friend and everything with be okay." I knew if I looked at her sleeping face I wouldn't be able to let her go. I felt as if I was moving towards Tonks in slow motion, but in reality it only took a few seconds. Both of us were sobbing as I passed Ciara over. Without a word, Tonks turned back into the fire and disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

I watched as the flames died down into ash, my sobs becoming silent tears as I chewed on my bottom lip. My knees began to shake, but before I could fall, Sirius scooped me up into his arms and carried me into the living room, sitting us on the couch. Sirius quietly soothed me as I continued to cry until I could barely breathe.

Everyone was silent for a time. I didn't have to look at them to know they either had their heads bowed or sad looks on their faces.

There was a whooshing sound from the fireplace.

"Great news!" I heard Cho cry. Hearing the happiness in her voice, I couldn't help but look her way. Her smile was bright and her eyes were sparkling, but once she saw my face, all of that vanished quicker than I could blink. "What's going on?"

"Tonks was here before you arrived," said Ron. "She's taken Ciara."

"What?" Cho nearly shouted. "Why would she do that?"

Mr. Weasley explained what happened during the Hearing and council's decision. I let out another tiny sob when he finished.

"That's just terrible!" Cho fumed. "How can they do that?"

"Apparently, their word is law," said Ron angrily.

I looked over at him. He looked so angry that I expected him to turn over a chair or the table. I've never seen him that angry. It scared me, but also made me feel proud to have Ron as one of my closest friends, knowing that he cared for Ciara as much as he did me. I was so grateful to call him Ciara's godfather, along side Harry.

Harry.

The thought of my hospitalized best friend sent such a burning feeling to my throat that I wanted to bring my hand to it but fought against it. Tears sprang to my eyes once again.

"Don't you worry, Hermione," said Cho. "We'll find some way to get Ciara back for you."

I wasn't listening; my mind was still focused on Harry.

"Hermione?"

"Huh?" I said, breaking from my thoughts.

Cho smiled and repeated what she had said.

"Oh." I couldn't help but blush.

Cho knew of my feelings for Harry, knew that my feelings were very deep. I was grateful that she felt unthreatened by my feelings, even though those exact feelings had nearly caused her to lose him.

It was sometime last year, while I was pregnant with Ciara that our passion for each other was out of our control and Harry and I did the unforgivable thing and slept together. Cho was amazingly forgiving of us, but Cedric, Cedric left me as soon as my secret left my lips. He eventually found forgiveness for me, but the very memories of those times without him, still sent a pang of guilt through my veins.

"Thanks, Cho," I said with a weak smile.

"Dinner is ready," said Mrs. Weasley. She sounded uneasy giving us her announcement.

I wiped my eyes with my fingertips as I rose to my feet. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," I sniffed. "But, I hope don't mind, I would rather head off to bed now. I'm not really hungry."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Not at all, dear. You go and rest."

"Thank you," I said, heading for the stairs. I noticed Ginny stare at me as I left. I didn't have to question what she was thinking.

I stood at the head of the stairs, I debating with myself on where I wanted to go, my bedroom or Ciara's nursery. I thought against Ciara's nursery. I had done enough crying for one day, even though my cries have not completely ceased. I smiled to myself as I remembered Harry telling me that if I cried too much I would dry out.

I stepped into my room and was surprised to see that it was lit dimly with candles that I never noticed were in the room. I went for the dresser and changed into my laced, cotton-made nightgown, then pulled my hair into ponytail and sat on my bed watching the moon shine brightly in a pitch black, starless sky.

I had no memory of lying on my pillow as I continued to watch the moon. I started to hum myself to sleep. Soon, my humming died down and I was sure I could hear a familiar voice taking over. The voice was so beautiful, like a soothing lullaby, so soothing that I could still hear it as I slipped into my dreams.

I was sitting on the same couch, in the same position, reading the same book. Once again, the strong arms wrapped around me. I closed my book in the same place as I did the first time before I leaned against him.

"I knew you'd come back to me," I whispered.

He said nothing as he sniffed my hair, causing me to tilt my head and expose my neck. His lips kissed my neck tenderly, causing me to close my eyes lazily, before they rested against my ear.

"Help me," he said once more, sounding to be in pain.

My eyes shot open. I felt his hand tinkle along my arm. Once his hand rested on my shoulder, I reached for it. I felt relief, as I was able to hold his hand. I turned to face him. Tears sprang to eyes as I took him in. His face was covered in bruises and cuts. His left cheek looked broken. His right eye was blackened and looked as though a blood vessel around his iris had burst.

I reached out my hand for his face, but hesitated and lowered it. Instead his hand reached for my face and rested there. I expected to feel his warmth and tenderness; instead I felt cold and hardness. Like I had walked through one of the Hogwarts ghosts or an attack from a Dementor. I wanted to pull away. But having him with me, touching me I couldn't move or speak.

"Help me," he repeated. "Help me. I can't hold on much longer."

I closed my eyes and when I open them again, he was gone.

"Cedric!" I cried. "No! Don't leave me again! Come back!"

I awoke in my dimly lit room in Grimmauld Place, sitting up in my bed, breathing shakily. I ran my hands through my hair before just starring at them. Suddenly, my eyes began to burn and before I could stop myself, I sobbed hard and heavy, my face soaked with tears within seconds. I wanted to bury my face in my hands but they were shaking too much, so I merely allowed them to grip my upper arms, much like what you do to keep warm when you're cold.

As my sobbing continued, I felt like a little girl again, waiting for my parents to come in and comfort me.

My door slowly opened as though the room had heard my thoughts and wanted to grant me my wish. I felt my bed sink, but I didn't have the will to look at my visitor. Arms wrapped around me and pulled me to their chest. The comfort of the arms around me caused me to sob harder, if that was even possible. The visitor pulled me into their lap and began to rock me back and forth.

I could feel their lips brush along my hair.

"Just cry."

Hearing the voice I knew so well, I wrapped my arms around him, burying my face into his shirt.

"Harry," I whispered.

"Shh," he soothed, stroking my hair. "I'm here, everything's all right."

With my eyes closed, I moved my arms from his waist to around his neck, my head now resting on his shoulder, my lips brushing along his neck. I gasped in surprise, opening my eyes and letting my hands fall to my lap. His skin didn't feel velvety smooth under my lips, but felt like the stitches of a baseball.

From the dim light, I could see two lines of stitches, one under the other along his neck. He also had a few stitches along his right ear. Seeing him like this brought even more tears to my eyes as I chewed on my bottom lip. I hesitantly reached out my hand, wanting to touch his neck, but decided against it and placed my hand back in my lap.

Harry smiled and grabbed my hand and carefully placed it on his neck. I gasped again as the feeling on my fingertips was different than on my lips. It felt as though I was touching scales as I ran my fingers over one stitch after another.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, still running my fingers along his neck.

"Only when I when I swallow and laugh too hard," he said with small smile.

I smiled back, moving my hand from his neck to his hair. I suddenly realized that somehow, I was loosing the feeling in my feet, so I did the only thing I could do and wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms still around his neck. Harry rested his hands on my hips. We looked into each other's eyes for a second before I let my head rest on his shoulder, my lips once more brushing along his neck.

"Sirius told me about Ciara," said Harry sadly.

I raised my head from his shoulder, but didn't dare look him in the eyes. I felt Harry's hands move from my hips to my back, then his arms wrapped around me in a tight, yet comfortable hug. I didn't hesitate to do the same and return my face to his neck.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled. "I should have been here for you, to stop it."

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this," I ordered at last looking into his sorrowful green eyes that I loved so much. "This is in no way your fault. It isn't anyone's fault." I sighed sadly. "It's the way things are."

"You're not telling me you're happy about this?" Harry asked.

"Of course I'm not happy about this!" I snapped, more roughly than I intended to. "She's my baby girl, Harry." I bowed my head. "She's all I have left of Cedric." As the words left my lips, I brought my hand to my locket.

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled

I looked back into his sorrowful emerald eyes. They still held the sparkle that I admired. I sighed deeply before I asked the question I feared to ask.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened?"

Harry sighed. "Do we really have to get into this?"

"Yes."

Harry sighed again, took my hands and kissed my knuckles. My stomach tightened. Cedric used to do the same thing.

"I guess there's really no point in keeping this from you anymore." He laughed. "I told Cedric I wouldn't be able to keep it from you, but he insisted on me trying."

I laughed too as tears sprang to my eyes but didn't fall.

Harry sighed more deeply this time as if preparing himself to tell his story. His hands tightened around mine. As he began to tell his tale, I saw it so clearly that it felt like I was reliving it with him.

Dumbledore had just given the champions their instructions for the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Now, Harry and Cedric stood at their entrances to the maze, which were conveniently next to each other. Harry looked over Cedric. He was rigid, loosing and tightening his grip on his wand. Every once and while, he would brush his feet along the grass like a bull getting ready to charge. The look on his face told Harry he was ready for the task, but Harry knew his mind was elsewhere. With Hermione, as was his.

"Don't worry." Cedric looked over in his direction and smiled weakly. "She'll be all right. I know her."

Cedric shook his head. "I don't know what I'm going to do if I lose her, Harry. And the baby-"

"Stop!" Harry interrupted. "Don't talk like that! Hermione and the baby will be fine! You don't know Hermione like I do. She-" He stopped, realizing what he just said. "Sorry, I didn't mean like that."

"No, you're right, I don't know her as well as you do," Cedric agreed. "But, I swear to you I love her with every fiber of my being."

Harry smiled. "That's good to know, because if you didn't I'm afraid I'd have to hurt you."

"Oh really!"

"I don't care if you're taller than me! I can take you!"

Cedric just smiled and shook his head.

"Champions ready!" called Dumbledore.

Harry sighed. "Let's win this."

Cedric looked to the castle. "For Hermione."

Harry also looked to the castle. "For Hermione," he agreed.

"At the sound of the canon!"

The boys moved into their starting positions.

"Good luck," said Harry.

"You, too," said Cedric.

The canon let out a thunderous boom and Harry took off at full speed into maze but soon slowed down when he noticed that the day had suddenly become night. He pulled his wand from its hoister and lit it.

Harry slowly and cautiously made his way through maze. He knew he had to find the Cup before the other champions. But he also knew that Hagrid had helped with this task by lending some creatures. And knowing the sort of creatures Hagrid was into made Harry feel uneasy.

Every time the wind blew through the hedges or a twig snapped, Harry would move quicker than a hummingbird, wand at the ready.

"You just had to help, didn't you, Hagrid?" he grumbled as he continued on. "What sort of semi-deadly creatures did you put in here?"

Some time later, Harry couldn't tell how long he was in the maze, the darkness never changed no matter where he went. The sound of a fire canon sounded in the distance behind Harry.

"What the hell was that?" he wondered aloud.

The hedges around him began rustle violently. Harry whipped around, wand tight in his hand. He could see a shadow moving towards him. "Who's there?" His wand light fell on the shadow, he sighed in relief as saw Cedric patting at his uniform, trying to stop the smoke from erupting on it.

"Geez, Cedric, you scared me!"

"Sorry," said Cedric through his coughing. "I ran into one of Hagrid's damn Skrewts! Blasted thing shot at me before I could jinx it."

"Uh, Cedric?"

"What?"

Harry pointed. "Your shoe is on fire."

"Oh, damn!" Cedric swore, frantically stomping his foot, trying to extinguish the fire.

Harry couldn't help but laugh as he watched Cedric hop around. He looked as if he was doing a bad imitation of a jig. Once the fire was out, and Cedric's shoe was left smoking, Cedric panted for a second or two before he joined in on Harry's laughter.

"I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," said Cedric. "Little piece of advice." He pointed to hedge behind him. "Don't go that way."

"No problems there," Harry smiled then turned his back on Cedric and continued down the path.

Left. Right. Dead end. Left. Dead-end again.

"Geez," he muttered to himself as he wiped his brow, surprised he was sweating with how cold the wind was blowing. "How big is this…?"

He round a corner and stopped dead in his tracks. There was another shadow ahead of him. He shined his wand light on the shadow and the air in his lungs disappeared.

Hermione was hanging against the hedge with a vine around her neck. Her skin was ghostly pale and her lips were blue, her clothes were stained with blood and mud.

"Hermione!" he cried, running towards her but as he got closer he slowed. "Wait," he said aloud. "You can't be Hermione; she's in the hospital wing having her baby." He inspected the girl more closely. "You're not even pregnant!" He raised his wand. "Riddikulus!" he recited, louder than was necessary.

The girl exploded into dust. Harry merely walked up to the pile of dust and kicked it.

"Hmph!" he huffed. "That's what you get for messing with my feelings." He continued on.

Right. Left. Left. Right.

"Oh shit," Harry muttered as he came across a Skrewt.

Once the foul creature saw Harry it turned its back on him. Knowing what was coming, Harry seized the closest hedge and climbed. Once he was high enough and was holding a tight grip to the hedge, he pointed his wand at the Skrewt and cried out the strongest knock out jinx he knew. He smiled as he watched the creature let out a squeal then lie motionless on the ground.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Harry wondered. His feet were starting to hurt from all the walking.

Suddenly a cry rang out through the air.

"What the hell are you doing? No! Don't!" Screams of agony followed.

"Cedric!"

Cedric's screams seemed to be coming from the next turn, Harry bolted straight for it. What he saw when he turned the corner made his insides burn with both anger and fear.

Krum was standing over Cedric, his wand pointing at him. Cedric was writhing on the ground, his body twisting in angles that only an acrobat could do.

"Hey!" Harry called.

Krum turned to face him, raising his wand, but Harry disarmed him before he could say a word. The force of the spell caused Krum to be thrown against a hedge and then he laid motionless, face down.

Harry hurried to Cedric's side, who was still writhing the on the ground. He quickly preformed the counter curse. Cedric's writhing creased, leaving him breathing heavily as he sat up.

"Are you okay?"

"What the hell happened to him?" Cedric asked still panting. "He just came out of nowhere."

"I don't know," said Harry as they both got to their feet. They cautiously moved towards Krum, once close enough, Harry kicked him onto his back, knelt beside him, and gently lifted his eyelid. "He's been bewitched."

"That's doesn't excuse what he did to me," Cedric grumbled. "I heard Fleur scream not too long ago. I think he got to her too."

"Really?" Harry asked as he slowly rose to his feet.

"So, what should we do with him?" Cedric asked.

"We have to send up red sparks," said Harry.

"Why?" Cedric asked in a tone that made Harry smile. "Can't we just leave him to the Skrewts?"

Harry laughed. "As much as I would love to do that, we have to follow the rules."

"Fine," Cedric grumbled, raising his wand and sending red sparks in the air.

After they watched the red firework explode in the sky, they stared at each other.

"Well, it looks like we're the only ones left," said Harry.

"Let's win this," said Cedric.

They shook hands before continuing on the maze in opposite directions. Harry kept on his process, but his mind was elsewhere.

"What was that with Krum?" he wondered aloud. "If someone bewitched Krum to take out Fleur and Cedric then that means…" His stomach lurched with anger as he tightened his grip around his wand and quickened his pace.

Left. Right. Left. Left.

There was a sudden blue-white glow. The Cup! Harry began to run so fast his leg seared with pain. A shadow suddenly ran towards the Cup out of nowhere.

"Go, Cedric! Get the Cup!"

Cedric suddenly fell to the ground and once again, Harry quickened his pace. As he got closer, he saw that vines were wrapped around every inch of Cedric's body, pinning him to the ground. Cedric fought against them but to no avail.

Now was his chance to get the Cup. Ignoring Cedric, Harry ran for his prize, he was five feet away…

"Harry!"

He stopped. He watched as Cedric continued to struggle. What was he doing? Was he really going to let Cedric die? Think of Hermione. Was he going to let Hermione lose Cedric? And their baby. Was he going to let their baby grow up like him, grow up without a father? No!

"Reducto!"

Harry hurried to Cedric's side and helped him remove the now dead vines and help him to his feet.

"What the hell kept you?" Cedric asked as he coughed.

"Sorry," Harry muttered. "My mind was elsewhere."

Cedric grinned. "Thinking about your victory?"

"Yeah," Harry said, grinning back.

"Then let's go make it a reality."

Now they were facing the Cup.

"Well, go on, take it."

Cedric just stared at the Cup.

"I'm not so sure about this," he said.

"Are you being noble?"

Cedric chuckled. "No. It's just what Hermione's been saying for last couple months has got me thinking. What if something does happen to us?"

"What else could happen? It's the end of the task," Harry reasoned, though he silently agreed.

Cedric walked up to Harry.

"Harry, I need you to do something for me."

"Sure," said Harry, looking confused.

Cedric reached into his pocket. "If something happens to me, I want you to give Hermione this."

Harry's eyes widened as he stared at the beautiful engagement ring that lay on Cedric's palm.

"You were going to propose to her?"

Cedric chuckled. "Yeah. I was planning on doing it last Christmas, but that was before…"

Harry bit his lip. "Before she told you we slept together."

Cedric nodded. "So, will you give it to her?"

"Of course."

Cedric cleared his throat as Harry placed the ring in his pocket. "I need you to promise me something." He sighed. "Don't tell Hermione anything about what happened during this task."

Harry felt uneasy. "Cedric, you know keeping something from Hermione is near impossible."

Cedric laughed softly, nodding in agreement. "I know, but can you at least try? She doesn't need anymore stress with what's happening with the baby." He stuck out his hand. "Deal?"

"I'm going to regret this." Harry took Cedric's hand. "Deal."

They looked at the Cup.

"Together?"

"Together," Cedric agreed.

They both grabbed a handle. Harry felt his feet leave the ground and being pulled forward. His hand was glued to the Cup's handle. The Cup is a portkey!

"Ow!" Harry cried as he landed and seized his foot.

"Are you all right?" Cedric asked, getting to his feet after their rough landing.

"My ankle!" Harry said through his teeth.

Cedric rushed to his side.

"Let me see."

Harry slowly removed his hand, which was bad idea, as pain shot through him like sharp needles causing him to cry out.

"My mother's a nurse at St. Mongo's. She taught me what to look for, but with the lack of light I can't tell if it's a sprain or a break."

"That's okay," Harry panted. "Let's just figure out where we are so we can find our way home." He made to get up.

"Hey, take it easy," said Cedric, forcing him back down. "I'll find out where we are."

"Cedric, can I ask you something?" Harry knew the timing for asking this question was bad, but he just had to know.

"Sure."

"Why did you keep the ring that you were going to give Hermione? Especially after you found out what we did?"

Cedric didn't answer. He just looked around. "We're in a graveyard."

"Why would someone send us to a graveyard?" Harry asked, still fighting his pain.

"Beats the hell out of me," said Cedric. "But, let's get out of-"

His sentence was cut off by the sound of a door opening. A man in the shadows stepped out. His face was hidden in a hood.

"Who are you?" Cedric asked. "What do you want?"

The man said nothing, but raised his wand.

Harry watched in horror as Cedric and the man fought like two Muggles with a loaded gun.

He stopped, rubbing his thumbs along my hands.

"Please, Harry, go on," I begged as tears burned my eyes.

He sighed before wiping my eyes, bringing my hands to lips and kissing my knuckles tenderly. Then he continued his story.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry watched in terror as the force of the green light threw Cedric back causing his head to collide with a tombstone.

I clapped a hand to my mouth as Harry continued.

"No!" he yelled. "Cedric!"

Despite his bad ankle, Harry hurried to Cedric's side and turned him over. Cedric's eyes were wide and staring, but they didn't have their shine and Harry knew. He sighed as he closed Cedric's open eyes.

"Oh, Hermione."

Harry looked at the tombstone. He could read the first name but Cedric's blood covered the last name and the date of death. Harry wiped at the tombstone, ignoring the fact that was he staining his fingers with his best friend's boyfriend's blood. His stomach tightened when he was, at last able to read the words carved into the stone.

Tom Riddle

1905-1943

Harry's blood began boil. He knew exactly who Cedric's murder was, or at least who he worked for.

"Grieve at another time, Potter," the murderer ordered, forcing Harry to his feet, turning him around and slamming him against the tombstone, then tying him to it.

Harry stopped again as a sob escaped me. I knew Cedric's death had to have been gruesome from Harry's determination not to tell me anything, but I never imaged…

"Damn," he muttered as he pulled me into his arms. "I knew I shouldn't have told you. I should have kept my mouth shut."

I shook my head, my face buried in his chest and my arms around his waist. I wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault, but my sobs wouldn't allow me to speak. Harry tightened his arms around me as he began rocking me back and forth. My sobs soon died down into tired whimpers. I was about to fall asleep when…

"It's all my fault Cedric's dead."

I slowly opened my eyes as his words made me realize something.

"Harry?" I said slowly.

"Yeah?"

"What if…he isn't?"

"What?"

"Cedric," I said simply. "What if he isn't dead?"

Harry raised my chin. "What are you talking about?"

I debated with myself on whether I should tell Harry about reoccurring dream. I knew he would listen to me, but would he believe me? I sighed deeply as I told him what I've seen and felt, my face burning all the while. When I was finished I nervously waited for some kind of a response but all he would do was blink repeatedly.

"Well?" I asked laying my head against his chest again, in the hope that would cause him to make some movement. "What do you think?"

He still didn't say anything, it was like he was petrified, but the only part of him that was able to move were his eyes. Finally after what seemed like hours, he sighed. "I honestly don't know what to think."

"But, it could be possible?" I asked, my stomach tightening with excitement and a smile slowly crossing my face.

Harry sighed again, taking my hands and rubbing his lips along my knuckles, looking at me with a saddened expression. "It's not possible."

My smile slowly faded. "But, it has to be. I saw him, felt him."

"Hermione, you know no one can survive the Killing Curse."

"You did," I pointed out.

"That was different," said Harry.

I sighed and looked away. Harry carefully grabbed my chin, pleading at me to look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but Cedric is dead and he isn't coming back."

I slapped his hand away as tears burned my eyes. "So, what are you saying?" I asked my voice breaking. "I should just give up? Stop trying to hope?"

Harry brought his hand to my face. "There's nothing to hope for."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. I began to back away from Harry, his hand still outstretched.

"Hermione, I-"

"Get out," I said, pointing to the door, my voice breaking harder than ever.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I-"

"Get out," I said again, louder, but my voice still shook.

Harry slipped off the bed and headed for the door, with his hand on the knob, he turned to face me.

"Out!" I screamed.

"I thought you should know that I still beat myself up everyday for what happened that night and I wish with every fiber of my being that I could turn back time and bring him back,"

I began to chew on my bottom lip. My emotions getting better of me, I seized an empty flower vase from the bedside table and threw it at the closing door. It shattered, its pieces spread out along the foot of the door.

I brought my knees to my chest and began to cry. I shouldn't have done that. Harry was being honest with me, but it still hurt worse than a knife. I knew it was impossible for someone to survive the Killing Curse, but something inside me was telling me if it could happen once then it could happen again.

My sobs began to die down. I lowered my knees and wiped my eyes. No one can survive the Killing Curse. No one. My mind kept reeling back to my dreams. The feeling of his warm breath on my neck, his strong arms around my body, the smell of his sweet, yet intoxicating scent. It was all real. As I settled back into my blankets for a doubtful night's sleep, I vowed that I would find the truth about the Killing Curse.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, I awoke not in the best of spirits; my mind was reeling with the event I caused the previous night. I got dressed and moodily made my way downstairs. Kreacher, of course, muttered insults about me under his breath as I passed him. I ignored him.

I wasn't surprised to find delicious smells of eggs, bacon, pancakes, wafting through the house; Mrs. Weasley must have gotten up early to start cooking. As I entered the dining room, everyone was silent, but I could feel happiness coming from them.

Mrs. Weasley was turning over bacon. Sirius and Remus were at the dining table reading copies of the Daily Prophet, while taking sips of coffee or tea. Ron was eating breakfast at a surprisingly slow rate. Cho was sitting next to Harry, occasionally wiping his mouth as it dripped with milk and cereal. I began to wonder why that was until I heard Cho laugh about how Harry's medication made his mouth numb. No one noticed me enter until…

"Oh, Hermione, you're awake."

Everyone turned to face me and their smiles disappeared. The warm happiness evaporated into cold uneasiness as I stepped further into the room.

"Morning, Hermione," Harry greeted, his voice sounded croaked and slurred, like he barely used it.

I merely smiled weakly but didn't say anything.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley offered, showing me the pan of freshly made bacon.

"Uh, no thank you," I said. "I'm not really hungry."

Harry glanced my way and I glanced back.

"Oh, all right," said Mrs. Weasley, placing the pan back on the stove. "Would you like some juice?" she asked, taking the pitcher from the counter.

I shook my head. "No, thank you, I'm fine." I went over to the coat rack and seized my shoulder bag. "I'm going to be out all day!" I called as I left the room.

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Uh, I'm just going to wander around Diagon Alley for a while," I said. I didn't feel like telling where I was really going.

"Well, all right," said Mrs. Weasley. "Do you know when you'll be back?" she asked but I was already out the door before she could finish.

It didn't surprise me that the weather was cold and bitter, it was exactly how I felt as I tread along the sidewalk. My hair suddenly felt slightly damp as mist began to spray. I stopped at a corner and fumbled in my bag for my wand, once I found it, I raised it in the air. There was a thunderous boom as headlight suddenly appeared at the end of the road. The violet-purple, triple-decker bus' breaks squeaked as it stopped along the curb.

A man, who looked to be a few years older than me stepped off the bus wearing a violet-purple conductor's uniform.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus," he said, reading from an index card. "Emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard…"

_Stranded_? I thought. _I'm not stranded; I just need a ride to somewhere_.

"…and I'll be your conductor this evening." He placed the card back in his pocket and smiled at me.

"Hi," I said nervously.

The conductor, whose name happened to be Stan stepped aside, motioning me onboard.

I was surprised to see, though I couldn't figure out why I was surprised, instead of bus seats, there were couches and love seats, some had side tables with reading lamps.

"So, where to?" Stan asked, starling me slightly as he moved to take his seat behind the driver, facing the empty bus.

"Diagon Alley," I said, taking a love seat by a window, placing my bag by my feet.

"Diagon Alley, Ern," Stan repeated, looking over his shoulder at the driver.

The driver merely grunted.

"Hold on," Stan warned.

Before I could ask why, there was a loud bang and the bus began to move at such a speed it felt like half of my body was left behind. But as we continued down the road, my body returned to normal. I looked out and I watched as the buildings and trees sped past so quickly I couldn't get clear detail of they looked like. Every once in a while I would flinch. The bus would come so close to buildings that I feared we would actually hit them. I finally tore my eyes away from the window and looked towards Stan. He was staring at me suspiciously, holding the morning edition of the Daily Prophet.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"What's your name?" he asked as he looked me over.

I was taken aback. "What does it matter?" I wondered.

"Just curious." His staring made me uneasy.

"Hermione Granger."

Stan nodded then returned to his paper.

The bus suddenly stopped with such force that I was thrown back into my chair.

"Diagon Alley," said Stan, getting to his feet, still holding his paper.

Cleaning my throat, I picked up my bag, slung it back over my shoulder and rose to my feet.

"Thank you."

Stan nodded again. Once my feet touched the sidewalk, I heard him whisper to the driver, "It's her, Ern. The girl from the paper."

I made to look back at them, but the bus had already zoomed down the road. Diagon Alley didn't look any different. Children were gathered around Quality Quidditch Supplies, marveling at the newest item in the display window. Owls squawked and hooted from Eeylops Owl Emporium. I stopped and watched a couple at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor hold hands across their table. I longed to have that again.

I started to walk again and soon came across Flourish and Blotts. Would I be able to find what I needed there? _No_, I thought. _They only have school-related books and others that probably wouldn't hold the information I needed_.

I made to continue on, when something caught my eye and I did a double take. It was a newspaper rack, and the front page was drawing me in like a magnet.

**Missing Hogwarts Boy Returns**

Underneath the headline was a picture of Cedric. He was smiling; his eyes were bright and happy. The picture was taken before one of the tasks of the Tournament because his uniform looked brand new, and even though he was smiling you could tell he was nervous from the way his eyes would dart every few seconds.

Tearing my eyes away from the picture, I began to read the article. I couldn't help but tighten my grip on the paper as I read the name of the writer: Rita Skeeter.

**Missing Hogwarts Boy Returns**

The Tri-Wizard Tournament, is it an opening to bring countries together or a death trap for overeager teenagers?

Last October, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry held the legendary Tri-Wizard Tournament, along side the schools of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang.

Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, and Cedric Diggory were the proud champions, but Hogwarts had another competitor, none other then Harry Potter. Investigators are still looking into how the 15-year-old boy managed to trick the Goblet of Fire into thinking that he was eligible to compete.

Unfortunately, the final task, which took place last June, was not a joyous day. Although, Hogwarts did win the tournament, it did not come without its price. Sources report that Mr. Potter stepped out of the maze claiming the Dark Lord had returned and had murdered Mr. Diggory. It is rumored to be that (and this reporter strongly supports these rumors) that from the evidence of blood on Mr. Potter's uniform that it wasn't the Dark Lord who murdered Mr. Diggory, but Mr. Potter in the hopes of gaining the Hogwarts victory for himself and to win the heart of Mr. Diggory's girlfriend, Hermione Granger, and that he chose to leave Mr. Diggory's body behind.

My hands shook as I held the paper. How could they possibly think that Harry would do such a thing? I wanted to just throw the newspaper into the closest trash bin, but I couldn't for the next part of the article caused my eyes to widen with shock.

Last night, we received word that a body was found floating facedown in a lake outside Ottery St. Catchpole. The body was identified as Cedric Diggory. Forensics show that although Mr. Diggory was hit with Killing Curse, it was not the curse that killed him. An autopsy report reads that there was a crack in Mr. Diggory's skull. The cause is unknown. Was Cedric Diggory's death an accident or was it just a student's way of keeping the spotlight?

Mr. and Mrs. Amos Diggory have confirmed that their son's funeral will take place at Crest Hills Cemetery this Saturday at 10:15am.

I looked at the date on front of the paper. Saturday was five days away!

"We'll just see about that," I muttered, tucking the newspaper under my arm and continuing down the road.

I rounded a corner and stopped, where I stood looked unfamiliar. Ahead of me was a dark alley. A sign showed the alley was called Knockturn Alley. I looked around, there had to be some sort of library around here somewhere, shouldn't there? I turned around and was taken aback by the sudden appearance of a new building. How did I miss it? The sign hanging above the door said: The Miranda Goshawk Library.

I took a deep breath before I stepped inside.

The library had no windows and was dimly lit like Gringotts with desk lamps and candelabras overhead.

A witch at the front desk was stamping returned books. I cleared my throat to let her know I was there. She smiled at me.

"Good day to you," she said. "I am Leona Pince, the librarian."

"Our school librarian has the same name."

"Oh, you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"My sister is the librarian there."

I nodded with a smile.

"What can I do for you, my dear?"

"I need information on the Unforgivable Curses," I said, sounding business-like.

The librarian stared at me. "I'm afraid you have to be over eighteen to be allowed access to that kind of information."

"I am eighteen," I lied quickly.

"Oh, well, then follow me.

I sighed inwardly, grateful that I was a better liar than I thought.

Miss Pince led me to a room that was pitch black until she lit the torches in the corners of the room. The room was revealed to have one table with a couple of chairs in the center of it. Filing cabinets were under each of the torches.

"You'll find everything you'll need here," said Miss Pince. "If you need anything, I'll be at my desk."

"Thank you," I said as the door closed behind me.

I sighed deeply as I placed my bag on the table. "Where to start?" I wondered aloud.

I walked up to the file cabinets in the far left corner, my hands shaking slightly as I opened the drawer. I hummed a little to myself to calm my nerves as I searched the file names. Not sure what I was looking for, I randomly picked a file, sat down at the table, and started to look through it. I had to stifle a laugh as I came across a newspaper article about a flying motorbike.

**Muggles Claim To See Flying Motorbike over London**

Last night some field reporters witnessed two teenage boys flying an illegally enchanted motorbike over London. It has been reported that several Muggles saw them and thought that aliens were invading or that the sky was falling. Some aurors had to be called to the scene to perform memory charms. We are told that while auror Potter was trying to negotiate with the boys, who one of which was his son James, the other James' best friend Sirius Black, the boys fled the scene before they could get into any more trouble.

I laughed softly to myself as I set the article aside and continued looking through the file. Not finding anything useful, I closed it and went to look in another cabinet. I chose the cabinet the near right side of the room. This file cabinet seemed to have what I was looking for. It had the names of people who were harmed by the Unforgivable Curses.

Frank and Alice Longbottom : Cruciatus Curse : Tortured into Insanity

Marlene McKinnon : Avada Kedavra : Killed

Edgar Bones : Avada Kedavra : Killed

Gideon and Fabian Prewett : Avada Kedavra : Killed

My finger froze over the next file: James and Lily Potter.

Did I want to read their file? Sure, I already knew their story but my curiosity got the better of me. I pulled the file and opened it. The first thing I saw put a smile on my face. It was their obituary, but Harry was also in their photo, safely wrapped in his mother's arms, his father standing next to them, his arm around his wife. Both were smiling while Harry was giggling.

I pulled the obituary from the file and placed in my back pocket before placing the file back. My fingers returned to their search, but froze again.

Cedric's file.

I was about to look it over when the librarian entered.

"I'm afraid it's closing time."

"Oh," I said. "Could I check out this file?" I asked, showing her cover.

"I'm afraid restricted files are not allowed out of the building," she said.

"Right." I made sure her back was turned before I slipped Cedric's file into my bag. "Thank you," I smiled.

Miss Pince smiled back. "I hope you were able to find everything all right."

"Oh, yes," I said trying not to sound like I stole something. "Well, bye."

When I reached the door, I heard a clap of thunder so loud I nearly jumped out of my skin. I opened the door slightly, finding rain pouring down from dark grey clouds so hard it made the stone road look as if it was dancing.

"Great," I muttered taking out my wand and putting a waterproof charm on my bag. "Why can't water-proof charms work on people?" I wondered aloud before stepping into the beating rain.

It didn't take long for my body to feel completely numb from the freezing rain. It felt as if the rain had only chosen me to rain on. Another clap of thunder, so loud that I screamed and stopped dead in my tracks, my hair and clothes beginning to stick to me. Cedric's soothing words sounded in my head. They felt so real that I could hear them brushing along my ear.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from the storm."

I wrapped my arms around myself expecting to feel his comforting touch, but all I felt was my soaked T-shirt and my skin underneath it.

"Now, I've seen everything," said a drawling voice I knew all too well. I closed my eyes as I turned around to see Draco Malfoy coming towards me holding an umbrella and a sneer on his face. "A Mudblood in its true form. Funny, Mudbloods look a lot like drowned rats."

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I asked. I wasn't in the mood for his crap.

"I was just curious. What were you doing in the library?" he said, still sneering. "School hasn't even started yet and I'm pretty sure you don't get extra marks for sucking up."

"It's none of your business," I said. I turned to leave.

Malfoy seized my bag from my shoulder and began to look through it.

"Oh, I get it," he said with an amused tone once he saw the file. "You were trying to bring Diggory back. But, you know there is no reversal to the Killing Curse."

My fist began to tighten, my nails digging into my palm.

"Well, if you ask me, he deserves to be where he is. Six feet under and worm food."

I snapped. After ripping my bag out his hand, I pulled out my wand putting it between his eyes in a flash.

"Oh, ho," Malfoy laughed, not at all frightened that I could jinx him with the slightest flick. "It seems I've touched a nerve. What are you going to do? Hex me…kill me?"

I tightened my grip on my wand as my hand began to shake.

"You can't do it, can you?" he asked.

I wanted to do nothing more than jinx, even kill him. But, I knew if I did, I would prove the Ministry council members' right and I would never get Ciara back. And what would Cedric and Harry think of me? I lowered my wand, scoffed and walked away.

"I knew you couldn't do it!" Malfoy called after me. "Being around Diggory and Potter for so long, you'll never grow any backbone!"

I stopped at a corner and raised my wand. The Knight Bus appeared with a loud bang, missing me by an inch as it slowed.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus -"

"Yes, Stan, I know all this," I interrupted as kindly as I could, boarding the bus.

"Ah, Miss Granger, it's good to see you again," said Stan, still hold the morning paper under his arm.

I said nothing as I took the same seat I used before, placing my bag back by my feet.

"Where to?" Stan asked, taking his seat.

"Grimmauld Place," I answered, resting my head on the windowpane, watching the rain cry along the glass.

"Hold on."

The bus boomed forward, jerking my seat back, but I didn't react. The bus was silent, aside from Stan turning the pages of newspaper and Ern coughing or clearing his throat. I continued watching the buildings and trees zoom past, but not really seeing them. My mind was still reeling with Draco's taunts. Of course I knew there was no reversal to the Killing Curse but a part of me was saying shouldn't give up on my search.

The bus suddenly slowed and then stopped.

"Grimmauld Place," said Stan, getting to his feet.

"Thank you," I mumbled, also getting to my feet and grabbing my bag.

Ernie said nothing and Stan smiled as he motioned me off. The bus was gone in a flash, but not before splashing me with a rain puddle. My clothes were now so soaked you could almost see through them. The rain began to slow as I headed for the front door of Number Twelve and stopped completely when I reached the top step. I shook my hair out of my face, hoping to dry it a little before I stepped inside.

"Hermione, there you are," Mrs. Weasley greeted me as she came down the stairs carrying a basket of laundry. "You're soaked!"

"Yeah," I said with a small laugh as I looked down at my clothes. "The rain just wouldn't let up."

"Well, here," said Mrs. Weasley taking a freshly cleaned towel from the basket and handing it to me. "Change out of those clothes before you catch a cold."

I chuckled as I wrapped towel around my shoulders and headed for the stairs.

"Oh, I could take your bag for you," Mrs. Weasley offered, holding the basket with one arm and offering me the other.

"No, that's all right," I said, pulling my bag closer to me. "I want to have it with me."

"Well, all right," she said. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"All right!" I called as I continued up the stairs.

I entered my room, closed the door behind me, threw the towel on my bed then stripped away my clothes, throwing them randomly around the room. Once free of my clothes, I put on my bathrobe before heading for the bathroom.

As I continued down the hall, I noticed Kreacher stepping out of Ciara's nursery.

"What were you doing in there?" I asked roughly.

"Kreacher was cleaning," the elf croaked.

"You better not have taken anything," I snapped as swooped past him and peered into the room. Everything looked the same from the last time I left the room. I looked back at Kreacher.

"Kreacher would never take something if he was not asked." He turned to go. "The Mudblood yells at Kreacher as if she is his mistress when she is not. Kreacher wouldn't listen to the Mudblood if she was his mistress."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, miss," he said, turning with a bow.

I scoffed before continuing my way to the bathroom.

Once my shower was over, I dried off and put my robe back on, the feeling of it felt strange on my clean skin. I grabbed the same towel and began to dry my hair as I stepped out of the room.

As I headed for my room I stopped at the head of the stairs, I could hear laughter and someone reading something out loud.

I silently moved down the stairs, heading for the source of noise, which seemed to be coming from the living room. I stood in the doorway. Harry and Cho were sitting on the couch in front of the fire. Cho was leaning on Harry, her head resting on his shoulder and her legs tucked behind her, she was holding what appeared to be a magazine. It was hard to tell from the dim light of the fire what it said. Both she and Harry were laughing, though Harry's voice was still weak.

"Oh my gosh," said Cho through her laughter. "How are these people still able to publish. The things they write in these tabloids are ridiculous, some insulting."

Harry chuckled. "I don't know," he said, taking the magazine from Cho and looking it over. "The things they say about Dumbledore could be true."

Cho gasped as she playfully swatted Harry on the chest then joined in on his laughter. Her laughter soon faded when she noticed me standing in the doorway.

"Hermione!" she greeted. Harry looked my way and smiled. I smiled back weakly.

"You're back. I hope you didn't caught in the storm."

"Sadly, I did," I sighed. "Otherwise, I wouldn't be in my bathrobe."

Harry snickered and Cho smiled, then she looked at her watch.

"Well, I better head home," she said getting to her feet. "Mother must has to have dinner ready by now."

Harry also go to his feet, led Cho over to the fireplace, grabbed some Floo Powder from the mantel and threw into the hearth causing the dancing yellow-orange flames to turn green.

They turned to face eachother. Cho wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and Harry placed his hands on her waist.

"I love you," she told him. She then stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the tip of his nose and then kissed him passionately on the lips.

My face burning, I looked away.

"I love you, too," he said when they broke apart.

"Goodbye, Hermione," said Cho, waving at me as she stepped into the fire.

I waved back but said nothing.

"I'm sorry," said Harry as flames returned to yellow-orange. "That must have been awkward for you."

"She's your girlfriend," I said as I turned to leave.

"But, it still had to have hurt you," Harry said, following me.

I sighed silently to myself before turning to face him, my eyes burning.

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

"It's all right, she's your girlfriend," I said again.

"I wasn't talking about Cho."

I shut my eyes, feeling my cheeks become wet. "Um, I'm tired and I really don't want to sleep in a bathrobe."

Harry smiled. "Sleep well." He leaned forward, but I dodged him.

"Good night, Harry," I said as I turned away. He didn't say anything.


	12. Chapter 12

I entered my room, it looked eerie from the lack of sunlight. I switched on the lamp on the bedside table, then striped off my robe and hung it on the doorknob. I hummed a little to myself as I went through my night clothes. My nightgowns were lovely and I loved wearing them but with how the weather was, I knew I would get too hot. I stopped as I lifted the last of the nightgowns. I pulled out the shirt and held it my hands.

It was Harry's shirt. The same shirt I borrowed when I stayed with him. I closed the drawer and continued to stare at it. I couldn't help but breathe in the lingering smell of his cologne. It relaxed me.

I moved over to my bed and sat down, still looking at shirt. I was debating whether or not I wanted to wear it. I was still mad at Harry for not believing me that Cedric could still be alive. I looked toward the window, it was pitch black outside, not a single star in the sky. I shivered as the room began to feel cool. Without leaving my bed, I slipped off my clothes and changed into Harry's shirt. I sighed again as the smell of the cologne seemed to taunt me.

I sniffed as I lay back on my pillow and waited for sleep to take me.

When I woke a few hours later, it was still dark out so it was hard to determine the time. I turned over and tried to fall back to sleep but I couldn't. I sat up in bed, tiredly, swinging my legs over edge and rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

I was slipping on my night robe when I something on the floor caught my eyes.

My pants from the day before. But something was sticking out of the back pocket. It was a piece of paper. I lowered myself to the floor and removed the paper from the pocket. It was the obituary of Harry's parents, I had forgotten about it.

After watching the Potters smiling at me for a minute or two, I nodded to myself before rising to my feet. I fumbled in my bag and soon pulled out Cedric's file.

I sighed again as I headed out the door. My stomach was in painful knots as I carefully wandered the dark halls. I flinched as I felt the curtain to Mrs. Black's portrait brush against my arm. I finally reached the stairs, wincing every time I stepped on a stair that creaked. Why do stairs always creak at night? The house-elves heads along the wall looked scarier in the dark.

When I finally reached the bottom of the stairs, I shivered as a sudden breeze from nowhere blew over me. The shadows of the furniture and curtains didn't seem to help ease my tension. The kitchen was the perfect place to do some research.

"You're up awfully late."

I gasped and nearly dropped the file as light began to fill the room.

I sighed with relief. "Sorry, professor. I couldn't sleep."

Lupin smiled and motioned to the seat next to his. I smiled as I took it.

"Would like some hot chocolate?" he offered, getting to his feet and taking a mug with him.

"Sure," I said.

Lupin hummed softly to himself as he made the hot chocolate. I opened the file and watched the Potters smile at me. Tears prickled my eyes and I had to chew my bottom lip to prevent sobs from escaping. It wasn't fair. What did Harry ever do to lose his parents then have to be sent to live with horrible people?

"What do you have there?" Lupin asked, returning to the table with a tray holding a chipped teapot and mugs.

"Um…"

I hesitated. Should I show him? I sighed and held it out to him. He took it. My stomach was in knots as I watched him stare at the obituary. I expected him to looked saddened and hurt but he was the opposite. He smiled at the photo fondly, his eyes shining with happiness.

"Where did you get this?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the picture.

"I, uh, took it from the library in Diagon Alley," I said nervously.

At this, Lupin looked up. "Took as in, the librarian doesn't know you have it?"

I nodded.

Lupin stared at me for a while, then to my surprise, he began to laugh.

"I never would have thought it of you," he said. "Why would you take this?"

"I don't know," I said as I began to play with the file. "I thought I would give it to Harry, but I don't know if I should."

Lupin placed his hand on top of mine, which I turned over allowing him hold it better. He squeezed it gently.

"He'll love it," he assured me.

"I hope so," I said finally allowing a tear to fall. "We had argument awhile back and I've been really hard on him lately so I'm hoping that this would make a mends."

Lupin smiled, squeezing my hand my again.

"You don't have to do that. He loves you, you know that."

"I know he does," I said. "But, I yelled at him and I said some pretty hurtful things. I'm afraid he won't forgive me."

I sighed, looking back at the file as Lupin returned his attention back to picture of the smiling Potters.

"They would have loved you," he told me then he chuckled. "Knowing James he would have assumed right away that you two were dating."

I chuckled as I felt my face burn.

Lupin looked at the picture again. "I can make a frame for this if you would like."

"Thank you that would be great."

"So, what did you two fight about?" Lupin asked.

I sighed, pushing the file towards him. Lupin stared at me with confusion before opening file. He scanned it briefly before looking at me again.

"Hermione," he said slowly. "This is a file on Cedric."

I nodded.

"You took a personal file from the library?"

I nodded again.

"Hermione, that's illegal!" Lupin nearly shouted.

"How is that any different from the obituary?" I asked.

"This is a personal file!" he said strongly. "It is against the law to take one without permission! You could in end up Azkaban for a month!"

"But, I had to take it!" I insisted.

"Why?"

"Because I don't believe Cedric is really dead!"

Lupin stared.

"He's alive, I know he is!"

"How do you know?" Lupin asked.

I explained my dreams and then told him about seeing Cedric in my room, like he was alive.

"And I was hoping if I went through his file, I might find something that proves he's still alive."

Lupin sighed, looking at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Hermione, you know no one has ever survived the Killing Curse."

"Harry did."

"Yes, he did, but you're missing the point…" He stopped. "Unless…" Lupin looked at me like he had an idea. "What exactly is in that file?" he asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," I said. "I haven't looked at it yet."

Lupin opened the file again, looking through its contents more carefully. He set aside the papers he already looked through. One in particular caught my eye.

Cedric's birth certificate.

Intrigued, I pulled it towards me.

**Certificate of Birth**

**Name:** Cedric Aaron Diggory

**Male/Female: **Male

**Pureblood/Half-Blood: **Pureblood

**Date of Birth: **May 13, 1978 at 9:37am to Amos and Abigail Diggory

**Place of Birth: ** St. Mongo's Hospital

**Weight: **8 lbs 2 oz

**Length:** 18 in

**Eye Color:** Blue/Silver

**Hair Color (if any):** Light Brown

**Magical Ability (if applicable): **Turned Healer's hair blue

**Father:** Wizard; Pureblood

**Mother:** Witch; Pureblood

**Overall Health:** Satisfactory

I giggled.

"What's so funny?"

I cleared my throat trying to control my giggles. "Cedric turned his Healer's hair blue!"

Lupin chuckled. "That's right. I remember Amos telling the Ministry about that when he returned to work."

I was still giggling as I set Cedric's birth certificate and picked up the next sheet of paper. My insides turned to ice.

Cedric's death certificate.

**Certificate of Death**

**Name:** Cedric Aaron Diggory

**Male/Female: ** Male

**Eye Color:** Blue/Silver

**Hair Color:** Light Brown

**Pureblood/Half-Blood: **Pureblood

**Date of Birth: **May 13, 1978 at 9:37am to Amos and Abigail Diggory

**Date of Death: **Unknown

**Age: **17

**Place of Death: ** Body found in a lake

**Cause of Death:** Killing Curse

**Autopsy Report (if any):** Cracked skull

**Place of Funeral:** Crest Hills Cemetery

I slammed the paper down on the table, face down.

"Are you all right?" Lupin asked me.

"He's not dead," was all I could say.

Lupin didn't say anything as he continued looking through the file.

"Here," he said, sliding another piece of paper towards me, face down.

I stared, he merely smiled.

I turned over the paper and smiled. Cedric was smiling up at me. I noticed it was the same photo used in Daily Prophet article.

"Thank you," I said, folding Cedric's photo and placing in my robe pocket. "Did you find anything?"

Lupin sighed. "Nothing that shows he's still alive."

"Damn it!" I swore softly.

"I'm sorry."

I nodded.

Lupin glanced toward the window.

"Look, the sun beginning rise. I better go."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To Tonks'. She needs help moving furniture," he said. "So she can clean the floors."

"Oh, okay," I said.

Lupin grabbed his cloak and his matted, old briefcase.

"I'll let you know when I have the frame finished."

I nodded.

"Take care, Hermione," Lupin called, throwing Floo Powder into fireplace then stepping into the green flames, leaving me alone in the deserted dining room.

I pulled Cedric's photo from my pocket and stared at it. His eyes were sparkling like stars. His smile. It was hard for me to look at his smile.

"Everyone and everything is telling me that you're dead," I told him. His smile never changed. "But, something is telling not to believe any of it. You've been in my dreams telling me you need help. You're even there when I'm awake."

I felt tears burn my eyes.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked. "Do I listen to everyone and accept the fact that you're dead or do I listen to my heart and continue to try to find you?"

Still Cedric said nothing, he continue to smile at me.

I yawned widely, resting my head in my arms.

I was once again sitting in front the warm fire, still reading my book. Suddenly a pair hands grabbed my shoulders and forced me around so roughly that my book fell to floor.

The sight before me caused me to scream.


	13. Chapter 13

Cedric's face was still broken and bruised on one side. But his mouth, every time he opened his mouth, blood would pour from the sides of it.

I struggled to get away, but he wouldn't let go, forcing me to look at his mouth. He was saying something, but without sound I couldn't understand him.

"Cedric, let go of me," I said, trying break his grip.

Cedric shook my shoulders roughly, gripping them tightly, still speaking mutely.

"Cedric, let me go!"

"Hermione? Hermione, wake up!"

I awoke with a start, both Mrs. Weasley and Sirius knelt on either side of me. I groaned softly as I sat up, rubbing my upper arms, I could feel Cedric's tight grip on them.

"Are you all right, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "Just a nightmare."

"You were saying something about Cedric in your sleep," said Sirius.

"I was?"

He nodded.

"I'm sure it's nothing," said Mrs. Weasley as she began to make breakfast. "Just a dream."

"Yeah," I said hesitantly.

"Today we will going to Diagon Alley for school supplies," said Mrs. Weasley as she began to sizzle sausage on the stove.

"Oh, all right," I said, gathering up the papers and slipping them back into the file, then rising to my feet. "Then I better get ready."

As I passed Sirius, he gave my free hand a comforting squeeze. I smiled as I slipped my hand free and headed for the stairs. As I continued up the stairs, I passed the rest of the Weasleys, bidding me a good morning.

"Mmm," said Ron, inhaling deeply. "Mom's bacon and sausage.

I smiled as shook my head. Ron had picked up his speed, shoving Ginny out of his way. Ginny yelled after him in anger.

I was almost to my room when I bumped into something solid and hard, the file slipping from my arms. Its contents spread along the floor.

"Damn it!" I swore, lowering to the floor.

"Sorry."

I looked up to find Harry standing in front of me, replacing his glasses after he cleaned them. He looked pale and tired. I noticed his night robe was untied, revealing his well-toned chest and pajama pants underneath.

"Here, let me help you," he offered, joining me on the floor.

Neither one of us said a word as we gathered the papers, occasionally exchanging awkward glances.

"What's this?" Harry asked suddenly.

I looked up, my stomach tightened. Harry was holding the Forensics and Autopsy reports.

"Nothing," I said reaching for the papers but Harry held them out of my reach. "It's nothing, Harry. Give them to me."

Harry ignored me as he scanned the papers. It seemed like hours when he finally looked up at me.

"What are you doing with these?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said. "Nothing important."

"Where did get them?"

"The library in Diagon Alley," I said.

"When do you have to send them back?"

I didn't say anything.

Harry stared me like he had no idea who was.

"You stole them?"

"What's the big deal?" I asked, at last able to take the papers from him and put them back in the file. "It's just one file."

"Why do you even need it?" Harry asked.

"I need to change for our visit to Diagon Alley," I muttered, moving past him to my room.

"Hermione, I know you miss him," he called after me. I stopped but didn't turn around. "I know it's been hard for you with him gone. But, no matter how much you wish it wasn't true, Cedric is dead and he isn't coming back."

I tightened my grip on the file.

"It's time to let him go."

Something inside me felt like it was boiling. I turned around and stormed up to Harry and once I close enough, I slapped him so hard across the face that my hand appeared invisible.

"You bastard!" I yelled, not caring who heard "How dare you! Don't even tell me you know how hard it's been for me. You have no idea what it's been like! You have no idea what I've been through and what I've seen."

Harry stared at me confused.

Tears began to burn my eyes and I turned away, heading for my room. Once I was inside, I closed the door softly behind me and flattened myself against it. I groaned loudly in frustration. I hated fighting with Harry, and it pained me to realize that we've being doing it a lot lately.

I sighed as I placed the file on a desk I hadn't noticed before. I pulled out the chair and sat down. I lit the desk lamp, the sun wasn't showing enough light on the surface. I looked over the file again, trying to find anything that could help.

"Nothing," I muttered. "Damn it!"

I closed the file, sighed and put my face in my hands.

There was a knock at my door.

"Hermione? Are you coming down for breakfast any time soon?" Ginny asked through the door. "We're going to Diagon Alley once we're finished with breakfast."

I looked to my window, sunlight was now shining brightly through it.

"Oh, shoot! I'll be down in a minute!" I called.

I didn't hear a response.

Ten minutes later, I was coming down stairs wearing my Hard Rock Café T-shirt, a pair of jeans and tennis shoes.

"Morning, everyone," I greeted.

Everyone greeted me with a good morning.

"Juice, Hermione?" Sirius offered, holding out a glass

"Sure, thanks," I said.

After taking the glass, I moved down the table to find a seat. I stopped when Harry stared at me. I glared at him and then found a seat at the end of the table.

"Breakfast!" said Mrs. Weasley happily as she loaded my plate with food and then moved on to everyone else's.

Everyone was silent, the only sound being heard was the silverware.

"Oh, my word!" said Mrs. Weasley looking at the clock. "Look at the time. We better get down to Diagon Alley before it gets too crowded."

She waved her wand, causing the dishes and silverware to glide towards the sink and they began cleaning themselves.

"Mom!" Ron whined.

Mrs. Weasley glared at him.

Sometime later, we were all standing in front of the door.

"Now, remember," said Mrs. Weasley as she adjusted her purse strap on her shoulder. "I will not have any of you causing trouble, no wandering off." She was staring at Fred and George when she said this.

Fred and George shared a glance with each other and shrugged.

"Everyone ready?"

We all muttered yes.

The weather outside was cloudy and slightly grey with a light breeze.

"Everyone stand back," Mr. Weasley warned before raising his wand.

The sudden sound of thunder filled the air, as the Knight Bus appeared, squeaking to a halt in front of us.

As we boarded the bus, the sound of barking caught our attention. We all turned around to see a big black dog standing in the doorway of the house, wagging its tail excitedly.

"No Snuffles, you have to stay here!" Harry called out to him.

"I'll take care of it," I told him, heading back to the house.

The dog began panting happily, still wagging its tail excitedly.

"Come on, Snuffles," I said slightly pushing him back inside. I checked to make sure no one was looking before I turned back to him. "Are you crazy, Sirius? You can't go outside. Someone could see you."

Sirius whined.

"No, not even in your Animagi form."

Sirius hung his head.

"Please don't be like that, Sirius," I sighed. "If you were caught…"

Sirius lightly leaped onto his hind legs, placing his front paws on my shoulders, then he licked my face.

I laughed. "So you'll stay?"

Sirius wagged his tail.

"Good."

I backed away and Sirius returned to all fours.

"We'll be back soon," I said as I went out the door.

"Everything okay?" Harry asked as I boarded the bus, finding everyone already seated.

I nodded.

"Hold on," Stan warned, and before I could sit down the bus launched forward, forcing me to fall into Harry's lap. "Sorry," I muttered, trying to keep my footing.

Harry just smiled.

I stared at Harry before moving to the back of the bus to find a seat. Once again, I stared out the window, watching the trees and buildings leap out of the way of the bus.

"Hey."

I looked over, finding Ginny standing in the aisle.

"Mind if I take a seat?" she asked gesturing to the empty seat next to mine.

"Sure."

Ginny cleared her throat as she sat down. I returned my attention to the window.

"Are you and Harry fighting?" she asked.

"No," I said. "Why?"

"No reason," said Ginny. "I just found it strange that you weren't sitting with him."

"Why is that strange?" I wondered.

"It's just that you guys are best friends. You're hardly seen without each other," Ginny explained. "Now you're treating him like he has the plague."

I didn't say anything.

"Did you two have a fight?" Ginny asked again.

I sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

The bus suddenly screeched to a halt and I was forced against my seat.

"Diagon Alley," said Stan.

"Thank you very much," said Mrs. Weasley, paying him several sickles and knuts while we left the bus.

"Well, first things first," said Mrs. Weasley. "Gringotts."


	14. Chapter 14

We were all silent as we followed her to the large, white building. A goblin greeted us with a small bow and a good morning.

Gringotts was like any other Muggle bank, with countertops for making withdrawals. But instead of lights, beautiful chandeliers hung from the ceiling. They shined as if sunlight or starlight reflected off of them.

Instead of bankers behind the counters, there were goblins, working hard, stamping and filing paperwork.

"Good morning," greeted Mrs. Weasley.

The goblin at the counter looked up at Mrs. Weasley and scowled.

"Good morning."

"We're here to open vault number 575," said Mr. Weasley, showing the goblin identification.

"And vault 687," said Harry also showing the goblin his ID.

"Griphook!" 

Doors opened and a Goblin motioned for Harry and the Weasleys to follow him.

"We'll be back in a minute," said Harry.

"I'll be here," I grinned.

Harry grinned back before following the goblin and the Weasleys.

There wasn't much to do to entertain myself while I waited, so I did the only thing I could and wandered around.

As I stood under a chandelier watching the sunlight turn to starlight, the sound of doors opening caught my attention.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this, Amos."

It was Mr. and Mrs. Diggory.

Not wanting them to see me, I moved into the shadows.

"I know, love," said Mr. Diggory. "But, we need to get this done."

"But, why today, Amos?" asked Mrs. Diggory. I noticed her voice trembled. "Today has been hard enough already."

Mr. Diggory cleared his throat and I listened intently.

"I know," he said holding his wife tightly. "Burying a child is never easy for a parent."

"No," I whispered as my stomach turned into painful knots. I wanted to shout out, beg the Diggorys to tell me that I was just hearing things, that they didn't really bury Cedric.

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

The sound of the goblin's voice caught my attention.

"Yes, Amos and Abigail Diggory here to see Mr. Dragonshell."

"Mr. Dragonshell is in a meeting," explained the goblin. "Follow me to his office."

"Thank you," said Mr. Diggory as his wife sniffled.

I flattened myself against the wall, holding my breath as they passed my hiding place. I longed to see them, but I knew if I did, they would question me about Ciara. I knew I would end up telling them my theory, but I didn't want to hurt Mrs. Diggory any further.

Once I heard the distance sound of a door closing, I stepped out of my hiding place and found a place to sit and wait for Harry and the Weasleys to return.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Hmm?" I didn't notice that they had returned, my thoughts were elsewhere. "Yes, I'm all right."

"Then why are your eyes red?" he asked, handing me a handkerchief,

At his words, I realized my eyes felt swollen and burned.

"It's nothing," I mumbled. "Nothing important."

Harry stared at me like he didn't believe me. "If you say so."

I got to my feet and wiped my eyes.

"Now that we have our gold, it's time to buy your school supplies," said Mrs. Weasley as we stood outside the bank.

"I already have what I need," I told her. "My parents and I bought it not long after the break started."

Everyone stared me in surprise.

"How did you manage that?" Ron asked, impressed.

"I'm not sure," I said. "The letter came early for some reason."

"Well, all right, dear," said Mrs. Weasley. She motioned me forward, which I obeyed. "Here," she said, taking my hand and placing several gold, silver and bronze coins into my palm. "Have fun."

"I can't -"

"Have fun," she said again.

I smiled in thanks.

"We will meet you at Flourish and Blotts in say, an hour and a half."

"See you later, then," said Ron as he followed his family and Harry down the stone path.

I still didn't feel very comfortable wandering Diagon Alley with the Weasleys' money in my pocket instead of my own. I knew it would make Mrs. Weasley happy, but it didn't feel right. I decided to just do window-shopping.

I continued down the path and soon turned a corner. The sound of what seemed to be carnival music came from somewhere unseen.

I soon stopped next to a shop that caught my attention. Looking through the window sent emotional pain through me.

It was a children's store, full of many baby things and toys for children.

_Should I go in_? I thought as I chewed on my index finger.

After thinking about it for a while, I decided I could go in to just see what they have, but I wouldn't buy anything.

A jingling bell announced my arrival, causing several people near the door and a woman behind the counter to look my way but no one said anything.

I passed many aisles until at last, I came to the baby aisle, shelved with many items needed for newborns and toddlers. Even though the aisle strongly reminded me of Ciara, I stepped in.

I glanced over the many toys, picking up the building blocks, then a black bear, holding it to me tightly.

But, it was the clothes that I was more interested in. Still holding the small, black bear in the crook of my arm, I approached the rack of clothes. Bonnets were lying neatly on top of the rack. I looked through them first.

Many of the bonnets I looked through were beautiful and cute in many colors and designs but none caught my interest. Then I picked up another bonnet.

It was made of black lace with designs of flowers, stars and…maybe it was my eyes playing with emotions but could also see the letter C in between the flowers and stars.

I smiled sadly, biting my lower lip. I shook my head, making my decision and putting it with the bear.

Then I went on to look at the clothes.

They were the same as the bonnets, many beautiful designs.

I soon pulled out a creeper. The size seemed to match Ciara's. It was canary-yellow with golden snitches, their silver wings fluttering.

"Looking for something?"

I looked over to my shoulder, finding the woman from behind the counter standing a foot away from me.

"Maybe," I mumbled.

"Something for your baby sister?" the woman asked.

I swallowed hard. "Yeah."

"Well, you made some fine choices. They're adorable!" the woman smiled. "I especially like the bear."

I glanced at the bear, smiled at it and then returned my attention to the woman.

"Follow me, I'll check out your items."

"Thank you," I said following her to the counter.

The woman asked me to place my items on the counter, which I did. She smiled at the bear before placing it in a bag along with the bonnet and the creeper. She then told me the price for them. I bit my lip, pulling the money Mrs. Weasley gave me from my pocket and laid it on the counter. She took it, leaving several sickels and a knut. I returned them to my pocket.

"Here you are."

"Thank you," I said, taking the bag and heading for the door.

"Have a nice day!"

I sighed deeply as I continued down the path.

"Hermione? Hermione!"

I turned around finding both Cho and Luna running towards me, each carrying their new school books.

"What are you doing here?" Cho asked with a smile. She then noticed my shopping bag. "That doesn't look like school books."

I laughed softly. "I already have my school books."

"Lucky," said Luna. "So, what's in your bag?"

"Just stuff," I said.

"So, where are Harry and Ron?" Cho asked.

"Shopping for school supplies."

Cho and Luna shared a laugh.

"I bet they're having a lot of fun with Mrs. Weasley," said Luna.

I laughed. "Loads."

We all laughed but it died down all too quickly.

"So, how have you been?" Cho asked.

"I've better days," I admitted.

"Harry told us about your fight," said Cho.

I sighed and turned away from them. "Let me guess, you think I'm crazy too?"

"You're not crazy," said Luna kindly. "But, Cedric is dead. Mr. and Mrs. Diggory buried him this morning."

I shut my eyes tightly but didn't face them. "I know."

"So, can't you forgive Harry?" Cho asked. "He was just being honest."

I turned to face them, crossing my arms, my shopping bag swinging on my wrist. "I know Harry's story. I know what the newspapers and reports say. But, that's just facts, facts can be altered, forged."

Cho and Luna shared a glance.

"But, Hermione, they found his body, buried his body," said Luna with the same kind tone.

I sighed again. "Fine. You two believe what you want, but I'm not giving up on this."

Before either one of them could say a word, I went down the path I had come.

Some time later, I was standing outside Flourish and Blotts. There was a poster on the outside window announcing a new book that had all the school subjects in one.

'You'll never have to carry so many school books again,' it read.

_Yeah_, I thought sarcastically as I entered the store. _You'll only have to carry a book big enough to break your spine._

"Good morning to you," the owner greeted from behind the counter. Recognizing me, he smiled. "Ah, you're back. Come for more books? Perhaps our newest one." He disappeared behind the counter, but soon reappeared, struggling to place a large book on the counter, which shook from its weight.

I smiled shyly. "No, thank you. I'm only here to wait for my friends.

The shop owner nodded raising his hand, welcoming me further into the store. I nodded in thanks.

Flourish and Blotts seemed more like a library then a bookstore with its many, many bookshelves, some comfortable armchairs with reading lamps next to them, and its uneasy silence.

I found an armchair in a corner of the store. I sighed heavily as I sat down, covering my eyes with one hand, thinking of the one thing on my mind.

Cedric.

As usual, thoughts of him sent warm and happy feelings through me, but at the same time cold and sad feelings, both battling for me to feel them first.

Cold and sad won.

I brought my feet into the chair, tucking them under me. My face was suddenly wet.

_Is he really alive_? I thought. _Of course he is_! My heart argued with my mind. _What have you been telling everyone and yourself_?

But, all the facts show that he's dead.

_Lies_! My heart insisted. _Facts are lies_! _He's alive_! _Cedric is alive_!


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh, God," I whispered with a sob. "What am I going to do?"

"What are you going to do about what?"

I opened my eyes, and saw Harry and the Weasleys crowded around me. Ginny had new school books, and a new cauldron. Ron also had a new cauldron with his school books and a brand new case for his wand. Fred and George had they're new school books along with evidence that showed they had visited Zonko's joke shop. Harry only had his school books and a new schoolbag.

"You seem upset, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, noticing the state of my face.

"I've been trying to tell her not to cry so much or she would dry out," said Harry, trying his hand at a joke.

"Harry!" said Mrs. Weasley harshly with a hint of a smile on her face. "Well, I suppose since we all have what we need, we should head for home. It's getting late, anyway."

"It is?" I asked in surprise. I looked at my watch. Sure enough, the hour was late.

"Good thing, too," said Ginny. "My feet are getting sore."

"We were hoping to meet Lee Jordan," said Fred.

"Can we?" George asked.

Mrs. Weasley thought for a moment. "You can go."

"Thanks, Mom," said the twins, heading for the door.

"Hold it!" called Mrs. Weasley.

George groaned as he and his brother turned back around.

"You two are not going anywhere until you return home to put your things away, shower and have dinner."

The twins stared at one another, obviously thinking the same thing. How could they resist their mother's cooking?

"Shall we go?"

We all nodded, grabbing our things and following her out the door.

After one fast and painful ride on the Knight Bus, we returned to Grimmauld Place. Sirius greeted us in his dog form, barking and waging his tail happily.

Everyone went for the kitchen and dining room while I headed for my room. I went over to my desk after closing the door behind me. I placed my shopping bag on its surface and then I pulled out the first thing I touched. The bear. I gave it quick hug before placing it by my books.

Next came Ciara's clothes. I ran my fingers over them, the feeling of the fabrics changing as I went from one to the other. How I longed to see these on Ciara. To hold her. To know where she is, how she's doing.

I sighed and bit my lower lip before placing the clothes on my bed. I sat on my desk chair thinking of what I should do next. My eyes fell on Cedric's file. I knew as I opened it I wouldn't find any changes, but it was something to do.

After an hour there were no changes.

After another hour, still nothing.

After another hour, wait, is that? No, still nothing.

After another hour, my eyes began to burn and itch with tiredness. I moaned as I rubbed them and then went back to work.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry asked tiredly. I wasn't even aware he had entered.

"Working," I muttered, not looking at him.

"It's two in the morning," he yawned.

"I don't care!" I snapped without meaning to. "I have to keep busy."

"You need to sleep."

I ignored him and continued my work. After a minute or two, I groaned and pushed the file away.

"Nothing," I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Now, you're going to bed," Harry insisted. He scooped me up into his arms before I could protest. I was vaguely aware of my pants falling to the floor.

Harry carefully laid me down on my bed before he joined me.

"He's out there, Harry," I muttered with my back to him. "I know he is."

"Stop," he breathed in my ear.

I sniffed as I turned over to face him.

"Stop doing this to yourself," he continued. "No one survives the Killing Curse. I know that all too well."

"He's alive, Harry."

"He's dead, Hermione," he said. "Why do you keep chasing after him when what you want is right in front of you?"

I blinked. Harry carefully placed his hands on my face before slowly leaning forward and capturing my lips with his. I didn't hesitate to do the same.

After a minute, we stopped, sat up and helped each other to remove our shirts. Once that was done, Harry delicately began to kiss my neck, causing me to moan with pleasure as I scratched his back.

Harry stopped, placing his hand on the back of my head, carefully laying me down. He hovered over me, glancing up and down, giving me a questioning look. I nodded, giving him my permission. I closed my eyes as Harry slowly and carefully thrust himself onto me, sucking on my ear every now and then.

Breathing heavily, I ran my hands over the back of his head, running my fingers through his hair.

Suddenly, Harry stopped and his skin under my fingers felt hotter then normal.

"Harry, why did you stop?"

I opened my eyes. My heart began to beat faster than a hummingbird's.

Cedric was hovering over me. His face was the same as usual, bloody and broken. Fresh and old bruises covered his arms and rib cage. He was shaking.

"Help me," he said with difficulty before falling limply on top of me.

I began screaming, struggling to get Cedric off me. When I was able to sit up, breathing heavily and shakily, I looked around.

Cedric was gone.

I looked down at my hands, they were shaking. My heavily breathing quickly turned into silent sobs as I buried my face in my hands.

I heard my bedroom door open and close, and then I felt my bed sink and someone pull me into their arms and stroke my hair.

"It's all right," he soothed. "It was just a bad dream. It's over now."

I sniffed, his scent calmed me, but I didn't open my eyes, afraid that I would be reminded of my dream

Dream? More like a nightmare. Can you call a dream a nightmare when it started out so…nice?

Not wanting to talk about it anymore, I asked, "Who changed me into my nightgown?"

"I did," said Harry. "With Mrs. Weasley's help, of course," he put in quickly. "I found you asleep at your desk and Mrs. Weasley helped me to change you into your nightgown." He blushed at this. "We were careful not wake you."

"Oh," I said as I slipped out of bed and moved to stare out the window. "Thanks."

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said without looking at him.

"Come on, Hermione," said Harry. "I can always tell when something is bothering you."

"Oh, really?" I challenged, turning to face him. "How?"

"Well, first of all," he began as he took a step towards me. "You say you're fine when it's quite clear that you're not."

I didn't say anything.

"Second," Harry continued, taking another step. "You can never fully look me in the eyes."

At his words, I looked down at my feet.

"And third," he said, now close enough to me that he held my shoulders. Slowly, I looked up. "You're shaking,"

"It's nothing," I said, looking away again.

Harry gently grabbed my chin and raised it so I would look him in the eyes.

"Mione."

Tears burned my eyes as that name escaped Harry's lips, the name that Cedric called me so many times.

"Cedric," I whispered.

"What about him?" Harry asked.

"He has been haunting me."

I told him of my latest nightmares.

"Hmm," he said. "Creepy."

I gave a weak chuckle, tears continued to pour down my cheeks. Then I told him of the one I had just moments ago, leaving out his involvement.

"What do you think it means?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said, turning away as my voice broke. "I love him so much, but I don't know how much more of this I can handle."

Harry wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"We'll figure it out," he whispered. "I promise."

With Harry's hands still on my waist, I turned to face him, resting my forehead against his and running my fingers through his hair.

"I'm so sorry I've been so hard on you."

He merely smiled and then kissed my cheek. "You should sleep."

"Don't leave me," I begged softly. "I'm afraid to sleep alone."

Harry carefully scooped me up into his arms. "I'll be here for as long as you want me to be."

I turned my back on him as he slipped into bed next to me.

"I'm here," he whispered as he covered us with the sheets and comforter.

I sniffed as I twisted around to face him and buried my face in his neck. Harry kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me. Feeling safe, I fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

The first thing I heard the next morning was Mrs. Weasley's voice.

"Will you lot hurry up?"

I moaned softly as I groggily opened my eyes, but quickly shut them again as sunlight nearly blinded me. I moaned again as I glided my hand over Harry's side of the bed.

There was nothing.

I opened my eyes, my stomach tightening as I looked around for Harry. To my great relief, I found him sitting at the end of the bed, tying his shoes.

"Morning," he greeted without looking at me. "You better get dressed, we're already running late."

'It's September first?" I asked as I got out of bed.

"Why do you think Mrs. Weasley is yelling?"

I chuckled, nodding in agreement, and then I realized, "I don't have my trunk ready!"

"Not to worry," Harry smiled. "Ron and I took care of your school supplies and Ginny took care of your clothes."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked.

"You needed your sleep."

I smiled, walked up to Harry and kissed his cheek. "Thanks. Now, would you mind leaving so I can change?"

Harry chuckled and nodded before leaving the room.

It didn't take long for me to choose what to wear. I chose a pair of jeans and a tank top. It wasn't until after I put on the tank top that I realized I would need help with the ties, so with one hand I held them in place around my neck as I went out the door.

"Harry?" I called as I watched him move down the hall. He turned to face me. "Could you tie this for me?" I asked, turning my back on him.

"Sure," he said. His voice sounded strong, but his hands were shaking as they touched my skin. My own face burned as I brushed my hair away from my neck. "There," he said after a minute.

"Thanks," I said turning to face him.

Harry merely smiled.

"Will you lot get down here, now, please?" called Mrs. Weasley from downstairs.

"We better go," Harry said, still smiling.

"Yeah," I agreed.

As Harry and I descended the stairs, we found Ginny and Tonks carrying Ginny's and my trunks with Fred and George behind them, carrying their own trunks out the door. Mr. Weasley was holding the door open for them. Lupin and Sirius were nowhere in sight.

"I was hoping we could arrive at King's Cross on time for once," said Mrs. Weasley as we joined her at the bottom of stairs.

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley," Harry apologized.

"No need for apologies, dear," said Mrs. Weasley as she held his face in her hands. Then she sighed in frustration. "Where is Ron?" she asked more to herself then to us. "Ronald!" she called as she climbed the stairs. "You better be up and moving by the time I'm up there!"

Harry and I shared amused smiles as we heard Ron argue with his mother.

"Ready for another year?" Mr. Weasley asked us as he returned to the doorway.

"As we'll ever be," said Harry.

At that moment, Ron and Mrs. Weasley were coming back downstairs. Mrs. Weasley was still ranting about Ron's sleeping habits. From the look on his face, I could see Ron was listening, but at the same time hoping his mother would stop talking.

The sun was shining brightly and birds were singing happily as Harry and I stepped outside. I suddenly stopped in my tracks and seized Harry's hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking curious.

"I just…wanted to say thank you for last night." I squeezed his hand without meaning to.

Harry smiled, carefully placing his hand on my face.

"Anytime," he said. "Sit with me?"

I nodded.

Harry's hand slipped from my face and intertwined with mine.

Mr. Weasley was summoning the Knight Bus as we joined him. Ron muttered something to Harry I couldn't hear, but it made him laugh.

As the Knight Bus screeched to a halt in front of us, Harry looked around.

"Where's Sirius?" he whispered.

"I don't know," I whispered back. "I haven't seen him at all this morning."

Harry suddenly looked depressed. "I was hoping to say good-bye."

I gave his hand a supportive squeeze as I led him onto the bus.

No sooner had we boarded the bus and then descended it after arriving at King's Cross.

"One of these days, that man's reckless driving is going to attract Muggle attention," said Mrs. Weasley after she left the bus. Harry, Ron and I were behind her, carrying our trunks.

"I think I sprained my knee," Fred groaned, George following him.

Mr. Weasley and Ginny were the last to leave the bus, carrying her trunk, along with Hedwig's and Pigwidgeon's cages.

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley," said Harry, taking Hedwig.

"My pleasure," said Mr. Weasley. "I'll get the trolleys. Fred, George, Ginny, could you give me a hand?"

"Sure," all three answered.

"Arthur, hurry!" called Mrs. Weasley.

"Mom, calm down," Ron reasoned. "We have been late almost every year and so far we haven't missed the train."

I scoffed and shook my head. I needn't remind him of our second year. Both he and Harry had missed the train that year.

"Yes, yes," said Mrs. Weasley, clearly not listening to her son, but looking around the station instead. Once she was sure none of the Muggles were watching… "Quickly, now!"

Both Harry and Ron grabbed my hands and we stepped through the barrier and onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

The Hogwarts Express waited patiently on the tracks, smoke billowing from its stacks.

Harry and Ron quickly released my hands and went off in search of Cho and Luna. I couldn't help but smile as I watched them search. I was happy for them, but it still pained me to know that if I searched for what I was looking for, I would find nothing.

_Cedric is alive_!

I wiped at my eyes as I began to wander the platform, seeing so many familiar faces, but there was one face I hoped didn't see me. I turned to leave…

"Hey, Mudblood!"

I sighed, turning to Malfoy, surprised finding no Crabbe or Goyle guarding him.

"I'm surprised you showed up," he continued, stepping closer to me. "What with Diggory dead and your brat gone. If you ask me, our year would be better off if you didn't come."

There was a slight gush of wind. I blinked. Harry had Malfoy pinned against a brick wall, one arm under Malfoy's throat, the other held his wand, which was pointed at Malfoy's head.

"Take it back!" he growled. "Now!"

"Why should I?" Malfoy asked with a sneer.

"Or I'll do something I won't regret," Harry threatened.

I quickly stepped forward, placing my hand on the upper arm Harry had under Malfoy's throat.

"Harry, let him go!" I begged. "He's not worth it!"

Harry ignored me.

"Let him go!" I said again. "Please!"

The sudden sound of a barking dog caught our attention. Though Harry's arms were still pinning Malfoy to the wall and mine still holding Harry, we looked over, finding a black dog standing next to a private waiting area.

We looked back at Malfoy, who was still smirking. Harry roughly let go of him but I didn't release his arm. Malfoy continued smirking as he walked away.

After checking to make sure Malfoy was gone, Harry and I followed the black dog into the waiting area. Thankfully, the windows were fogged over.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" Harry asked after I closed the door behind us and Sirius reverted back to himself.

Sirius merely smiled. "What and miss the chance to see you off again."

Harry and I shared a glance and smiled.

"What's life without risks?"

"Safer," I answered simply and Harry nodded.

Sirius merely brushed my answer aside and motioned for us to sit down, which we did. Harry sat next to Sirius and I sat next him.

"But, what if someone sees you?" Harry asked. "I don't want you back in Azkaban."

At this, I carefully grabbed Harry's hand and gave it a supportive squeeze.

"Harry, relax," said Sirius. "I've been out before and people have seen me."

My eyes widened at this and Harry squeezed my hand.

"As Snuffles," Sirius put in.

I silently breathed a sigh in relief, but Harry shook his head.

"I have something to show you," said Sirius. I could tell he was looking for a change of subject. He pulled a small piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Harry.

Harry unfolded it, revealing it to be a photo of a group of people.

"What's this?" he asked.

"The original Order of the Phoenix."

"Look, there's Hagrid," I said, looking over Harry shoulder at the photo. "And Dumbledore."

"And his brother, Aberforth," said Sirius, pointing to the man next to Dumbledore.

It was amazing how much they looked alike, the only differences were Aberforth was slightly taller and his hair was darker.

Sirius continued pointing people out.

"There's Moody, Dedalus Diggle, Marlene McKinnon, Frank and Alice Longbottom…"

"Neville's parents?" I interrupted. "I've never met them."

Sirius suddenly looked saddened. "Yes, that's something you'll have to talk to Neville about."

I stared. What did he mean by that?

Sirius continued, but I wasn't listening, my attention was on Harry. He was staring at the photo, chewing his bottom lip, his eyes were saddened and shining with tears.

"Harry, what's wrong?" I asked, moving my hand from his hand to his shoulder.

"Mom and Dad," he whispered.

I returned my attention to the photo and stared at the couple in the center of the group. The woman had shoulder-length dark red hair. Her skin appeared to be as smooth as silk. But, then there were her eyes. Harry's eyes. The man who stood next to her could have been Harry from the future. He had Harry's nose, mouth, hair, though his was messier. The only differences were their eye color, height and…fitness.

I blushed at this thought.

"Wow, Harry," I sighed. "You _do_ look like your father."

"Like I haven't heard that before," he smiled and then sighed. "Is there really going to be a war?" he asked Sirius.

Sirius sighed. "I wish I could tell you no, but from what the Order has seen and been told, war is coming and it's coming fast."

Harry sighed as he folded up the photo. "This is all my fault."

"Don't ever say that!" I insisted.

"Why? It's true," he said, his eyes showing anger but sadness as well. "If it wasn't for me, none of this would be happening. Cedric would be alive. Ciara would be home with you and we wouldn't be preparing for war."

"None of this is your fault," Sirius reasoned.

"There's no way you could've known," I agreed.

Harry shook his head. "Doesn't make it any easier."

The sound of the door handle rattling caught our attention and Harry and I jumped to our feet as it opened.

"You two better get going, the train's about to leave."

"Remus, you always seem to know how to scare people even without the full moon."

Lupin chuckled as he shook his head.

Harry and I turned back to Sirius, Harry handed him the photo, but Sirius pushed it back.

"Keep it," he smiled. Harry smiled back and placed the photo in his jacket pocket. Then Sirius pulled us both into a hug. "Have a good year and keep in touch."

"Always," Harry nodded.

We turned around and followed Lupin out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

I expected Lupin to take us to the edge of the platform where the Hogwarts Express waited, but instead, he led us to a part of the platform that was denied of sunlight.

"Professor, what-?"

"I saw what you did, Harry."

We didn't have to question what he meant.

"What was I suppose to do?" Harry snapped. I stared at him in surprise, I'd never heard him talk to anyone, other than Malfoy like that. "He insulted not only Hermione, but Cedric and Ciara as well."

I wanted to tell Harry that what Malfoy said didn't bother me, but I couldn't open my mouth.

"And you did exactly what Malfoy expected you to do."

Harry scoffed as he shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Believe me, I know how hard it is to control your temper. I've seen your father lose his more times than I can count, especially when it came to Lily."

Harry said nothing.

"But, that is something you cannot afford," Lupin continued. "By doing so, you lower your guard, making it easier for Voldemort to defeat you."

I gasped silently.

"Okay, I understand," Harry said. "I'll do my best to control my temper and not let Malfoy get to me."

Lupin looked over at me.

"I'll help him," I promised.

The train whistle blew.

"We'd better go," said Harry.

"Actually, Harry, you go on ahead," said Lupin. "There's still something I have to discuss with Hermione."

Harry shrugged. "Better hurry."

I stared at Lupin. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

He put his finger to his lips. I looked over my shoulder, Harry was just turning the corner.

"I finished it," he whispered as I returned my attention to him. "The frame." He began to pull a thin, rectangle box, wrapped in paper that looked like the night sky from his pocket.

"Thank you so much!" I said happily as I took the package.

"I put charms on it so it won't break and it'll fit in any pocket."

"Great," I said, placing it my back pocket.

The train whistle blew again.

"I better go," I said, turning to leave.

"Have a good year!" Lupin called after me.

As I rounded the corner, the Hogwarts Express was slowly departing from the platform.

"Shit!" I whispered.

I ran for the train, my legs searing with pain, but I ignored it. As I neared the edge of the platform, a car door slid open and Harry appeared in its doorway.

"Come on!" he shouted, reaching out with one hand. "Give me your hand!"

I stretched out my arm as far as it could go. Once I had a hold of Harry's hand and he had a tight grip on mine, the train accelerated and I felt my feet fly off the platform and I was watching the tracks zoom underneath me.

"Harry!" I screamed.

"Don't look at the tracks!" he ordered. "Look at me!"

I did what he said and looked at him. His face showed determination, but his eyes blazed with fear.

"Now, give me your other hand!"

My free hand shook so violently that I was afraid that my hand would slip out of Harry's but I was soon able to grab his wrist.

"Good! Now, pull yourself up!"

I nodded and did as he said. As I pulled myself up I also felt Harry pull me up. When my hand in his hand began to slip with sweat, I quickly released it and placed it above my other hand on his arm. I hated using Harry as a rope and his cries of pain didn't help much either.

Soon, my feet were able to touch something solid. Using that opportunity, I pushed hard on my foot, allowing Harry to now wrap his arm around my waist, but doing so he lost his balance and we both fell into the car. Once we were both safe inside, Harry slid the door shut with his foot.

We were both silent, breathing heavily and holding each other tightly.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked, when he was at last, able to find his voice.

"I think so," I mumbled as I sat up.

Harry smiled as he sat himself up on his elbows. "I thought you promised you wouldn't scare me anymore."

I smiled back. "Sorry."

Harry rose to his feet, but cried out in pain as he held his left shoulder.

"Are you all right?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," he said in a pained voice. "But, I think I dislocated my shoulder."

I sighed. "Don't you mean I dislocated your shoulder?"

"No," said Harry, offering me his hand that I took, and he helped me to my feet.

"Ow!" I cried as an unbearable pain shot through my foot and up my leg.

"Are you all right?"

"My foot," I said using the same pained voice that Harry used.

Harry bent down to get a better look at my foot. "Your jeans are torn," he observed. "But, I can't tell if your foot's broken or sprained."

"Since when are you into medicine?" I asked, surprised.

"I'm not," said Harry. "But, Cho learned about these things from Mrs. Diggory during the summer and she told me about it."

"And you listened?"

Harry looked at me in annoyance. "It sounded interesting."

I laughed, wincing as I tried to keep my foot off the floor.

"Come on." Harry took my arm and put it around his good shoulder.

It felt like hours until we finally reached the compartment and Harry slid the door open.

"Hermione, where were you?" Ron asked.

"What happened?" said Cho.

Harry explained what happened as he and Cho helped me to a seat.

"Are you two all right?" Luna asked.

"Hermione hurt her foot."

"Harry hurt his shoulder," I put in.

"I'll go see if I can find a first aid kit," said Luna as she went out the door.

"I'm fine!" Harry insisted.

"Really?" said Ginny, sounding unconvinced. "Then, why are you holding your shoulder?" She leaned in closer. "And crying?"

"I'm not crying!"

"Your eyes are wet," said Ron.

Harry looked annoyed.

"Harry, let me see," said Cho as she stood next to him.

"I'm fine," he kept saying.

Cho gingerly removed Harry's hand from his shoulder. Harry hissed from the pain.

"Your shoulder is out of place," she said.

Cho went to where she left her bag. "Ron, hold him steady," she said as pulled a thick handkerchief from her bag.

"Cho, what are you doing?" Harry asked nervously as Ron held him securely.

Cho looked at him apologetically. "Open your mouth."

Harry's eyes widened. "Cho, no!"

"I'm sorry," she whimpered before roughly stuffing the handkerchief into Harry's mouth and then held onto his injured arm. "Ready, Ron?"

Ron nodded.

I whimpered as I shut my eyes tightly and looked away.

"On three," said Cho. "One, two, three!"

The sound of bone being snapped into place, then Harry's muffled screams rang in my ears. I slowly opened my eyes, finding Cho repeatedly kissing Harry's cheek as Harry spit out the handkerchief.

The compartment door slid open and Luna stepped in.

"I got the first aid kit," she said, placing it on an empty seat.

"Perfect timing," said Cho moving over to the kit and retrieving a sling.

Harry moaned as Cho put his arm in the sling.

"I'm sorry," she said again.

"I know," he said as he kissed her cheek.

I laughed, but then groaned as pain shot through me again.

Harry stared at me with an evil grin. "Your turn."

I laughed uneasily as Cho sat down next to me and carefully placed my foot on her lap.

"Ow," I moaned as she began to untie my shoe. "Ow!" I screamed as she removed my shoe.

"Oh," she breathed.

My foot had a massive bruise along the anklebone and it was slowly beginning to swell.

"Luna, hand me an ice pack," said Cho.

Luna did as Cho asked and I flinched as the cold compress touched my foot.

"Once we get to the school, we'll get you guys to the Hospital Wing," said Cho.

As the train ride went on, the boys, of course talked about Quidditch, after awhile Cho joined in. Luna pulled out a copy of the Quibbler and began to read it. I looked at it over her shoulder and my eyes widened.

"Luna, could I see that?"

Luna looked at me, closed the magazine, looked at the cover and then handed it to me.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"I thought I saw something," I said as I flipped through the pages. "Here it is." I cleared my throat and read the article to myself. "Hmm, that's amusing," I said once I finished reading.

"What?" Ron asked, sounding annoyed.

I handed him the magazine and Cho and Harry read it over his shoulder.

"Ha!" Ron said after awhile. "Sirius, a professional singer. Think it's true Harry?"

"I hope not," said Harry with a shudder.

We all busted into fits of laughter.

The compartment door opened and Neville stepped inside.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Ron, still laughing.

"Where were you?" Ginny asked.

Neville cleared his throat. "I had a run-in."

"With who?" Harry asked.

Neville cleared his throat again. "Fred and George."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "What did they do?"

Neville brought his hand to his mouth, coughed and feathers flew out of the corners of his mouth.

We all looked at Neville in surprise.

"Uh, Neville?" said Ron in confusion.

"What exactly is it that they did to you?" I asked.

"I was a tester," Neville explained as he sat down. "For their latest trick candies: Parakeet Puffs."

I made a disgusted face.

"That sounds nasty," Ron commented.

"They were," said Neville, as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Then, why didn't you tell them no?" I asked.

"I tried," said Neville, then he hiccupped and more feathers fell out of his mouth. Ginny comforted him, but I could see a hint of a smile on her lips.

"I'll give them a talking to as soon as I see them," she said.

Neville smiled. "No need. It was…fine."

Ginny looked unconvinced but said nothing.

The train finally stopped a few hours later, the jerk of the stop caused the confetti from the boys' games of Exploding Snap to rain on us.

"Finally!" said Ron, getting to his feet as he dusted himself off. "I'm starved."

"When are you ever not?" I teased.

Ron gave me a look of annoyance.

Cho came over to my seat and removed the ice pace from my foot. I moaned softly as the feeling of pins and needles flowed through my foot.

"Will I ever get the feeling back in my foot?" I asked.

Cho merely smiled as she helped me to my feet, grabbing my shoe in the process.

"Let me help," Ron offered, taking my shoe from Cho.

"Thanks," I smiled as Ron wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

"What are friends for?" he smiled back.

As we stepped onto the platform at Hogsmeade Station, passing many students, we noticed one difference.

"First years, line up over here, please," called a voice, a lantern lighting their way.

"Why is Professor Grubbly-Plank here?" Harry asked. "Where's Hagrid?"

"I don't know," said Ginny as we all started looking around.

"Don't tell me she's teaching us again?" Ron complained.

"Ron!" I hissed.

"What?" he said, looking at me as if he hadn't said anything wrong. "Last time she was at Hogwarts, she taught us about unicorns."

"So?" said Ginny.

I smiled, knowing the next part of Ron's story.

"Only the girls were allowed near it."

"I repeat, so?" said Ginny.

"Are you saying you wanted to participate?" Harry asked.

"No, but…never mind," Ron mumbled.

We all shared amused laughter as we headed for the carriages. We didn't have to wait long for them.

"You guys should have a carriage to yourselves," Cho suggested as two carriages halted in front of us. "You'll be more comfortable that way."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "Go with them, Ron," she ordered.

Ron made an immature face, before helping me into the second carriage. Harry stepped up to Cho and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You are so sweet," he commented kindly.

Cho blushed and bowed her head. Harry raised it back up and began to kiss her passionately.

Ron cleared his throat loudly. "Oi! You two have all year to make out and I would prefer you didn't do it before I eat."

I snickered.

Harry looked over at us, annoyed. "Killjoy," he said.

Cho giggled.

Harry turned back to her. "I'll see you in the Great Hall."

Cho nodded before moving over to the carriage in front of ours and boarded it.

"Be sure to keep Hermione's foot elevated!" she called as the carriage pulled away.

Harry still looked annoyed as he boarded our carriage and sat down on my right.

"I'll get you for that," he vowed to Ron.

I sighed as I leaned my upper body against Harry's shoulder and laid my lower body on Ron's lap. Once I was comfortable, the carriage began to move.

We were all silent for a time until Harry asked, "Ron, do you know why Luna reads the Quibbler up-side down?"

Ron chuckled. "She told me that if you turn the magazine up-side down and look at the runes, they reveal a spell that can turn your enemy's ears into kumquats."

"That's interesting," I commented. "But, why would anyone want a spell like that?"

"It does have possibilities," said Harry. I looked up at him. He seemed to be thinking hard about something.

"Harry…"

He looked at me and smiled. "What? I'm kidding."

I smiled back.

We soon pulled up to Hogwarts' front doors and Professor McGonagall came out to greet us.

"Miss Chang informed me of your injuries. Are you two all right?"

"Nothing to worry about," said Harry as he left the carriage after Ron and me.

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Weasley, please escort Mr. Potter and Miss Granger to the Hospital Wing?"

"Yes, professor."

I expected Harry to protest, but he stayed silent.

Madam Pomfrey was making up a Hospital Wing bed as we entered.

"The school year has barely started and already you three are in here," she said, sounding the least bit impressed.

"It's a new record," Harry joked as he and I sat on the same bed as me.

Ron snickered. "Well, I'd love to stay, but I'm starving."

"We know," Harry and I said in unison.

Ron smiled as he left.

Madam Pomfrey walked up to us. "What seems to be the problem this time?" she asked.

"Harry dislocated his shoulder," I said before he could open his mouth.

"Well, then you're first, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey smiled. "Remove your shirt, please."

Harry sighed before raising his arms over his head and grabbing his shirt as he brought them back down.

I felt my face burn, I only hoped I wasn't red.

"Hmm," said Madam Pomfrey as she examined Harry's shoulder. "Well, it seems to be back into place."

"Cho did that," he said.

"Can you rotate it?"

Harry nodded and slowly began to rotate his shoulder, a hiss escaped his lips not long after he started.

"Hmm," said Madam Pomfrey. "Can you move it back and forth?"

Harry looked over at me with a pleading look, I looked back apologetically. He bit his lip before he slowly began to move his arm back, not even ten seconds had passed before he let out an agonized groan.

"Hmm," said Madam Pomfrey again before moving over to the bedside table, opening the cabinet and pulling from it a small jar filled with clear liquid and a small towel. "Brace yourself, Mr. Potter," she warned. "This may sting."

Harry nodded before shutting his eyes tightly. Another agonized groan escaped him once the towel made contact with his skin.

"There," she said, not long after she started her work. "Now, move your arm."

Harry obliged. He smiled when he found he could move his arm without any pain.

"That's better," he said, moving his arm around as if he never used it before. "Thanks, Madam Pomfrey," he said before putting his shirt back on.

Madam Pomfrey smiled before turning her attention to me.

"Now onto you."

I bit my lip nervously. Harry got up from the bed, allowing me to lie down, and my head resting against the pillow.

"Oh, my," said Madam Pomfrey. "What on earth happened?"

Harry explained what happened, leaving out my near death experience, making it sound as if I jumped on board.

"Hmm," said Madam Pomfrey, gently prodding my foot with her wand. I winced as brief pain shot through my foot. Then without warning, she tapped my foot roughly with her wand. I cried out as the feeling of pins and needles intensified. I watch as my foot deflated back to its normal size. "There you are," she smiled.

"You could have warned me that it was going to hurt," I muttered. "You warned him." I pointed to Harry.

Madam Pomfrey merely smiled, moving over to a cabinet, located on the other side of the room. She returned holding a splint boot.

"The bruise will take a few days to heal. It will hurt to walk on," she explained. "This boot will cushion your foot."

I nodded. I, of course, knew about these boots since there were some back home.

Madam Pomfrey slipped the boot over my foot. I winced as my foot adjusted.

"There you are," she said again once she had the last strap in place. "Try walking around."

"Okay." I slipped off the bed. My foot tingled fiercely as it touched the stone floor, but once I began to walk around, the feeling vanished. "Much better. Thanks, Madam Pomfrey."

"Oh, my pleasure, dear," she said. "Be sure to take it off before you go to bed and to put it back on when you wake up."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Be sure to come back in a week to see if the bruise has healed."

"Yes, ma'am," I repeated.

"Well, off you two go. Enjoy the feast."

Harry and I didn't have to be told twice. We turned and left the Hospital Wing, hand in hand.


	18. Chapter 18

"Harry," I said as we continued down the corridor. He glanced over at me. "What were you going to do to Malfoy if Sirius hadn't stopped you?"

"Oh, I was going to kill him," he said simply.

I stared at Harry in disbelief and he started to laugh.

"I was kidding!"

I groaned before I elbowed him roughly in the ribs. Harry groaned with pain through his laughter.

When we entered the Great Hall, Dumbledore was just rising to his feet, his arms out wide in welcome. He noticed Harry and I enter and gave a small smile, motioning for us to take our seats, which we did. The deserts were disappearing from the tables as we sat down.

"Darn!" said Harry. "We missed the feast!"

"And it was delicious!" said Ron happily.

"Must you rub it in?" Harry muttered.

Ron just smiled.

"It is my great pleasure to welcome you all to a brand-new year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore continued on with the list of rules and forbidden items. He had just introduced us to our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, when a high-pitched cough interrupted him.

A woman, who was sitting next Snape, dressed all in pink rose to her feet and stepped out from behind the staff table.

"Thank you, Headmaster, but I would prefer to introduce myself."

Dumbledore said nothing.

"My name is Professor Umbridge. The Minister saw fit to…"

"Hermione, are you all right?"

I couldn't answer at first.

"Hermione?"

"It's her," I whispered, not taking my eyes off Umbridge.

"It's who?" Ron asked.

"Her," I whispered, pointing at Umbridge. "She was at the hearing."

"So?" said Ron.

"She agreed with Fudge to take Ciara," I continued.

"What?" Harry shouted.

"Shh!" I hissed. I looked over to Umbridge, who glanced my way and smiled before continuing with her speech.

"That toad helped Fudge take away Ciara?" said Ron. He looked so angry that I expected to see steam come out of his ears.

I nodded. Ron looked over at Umbridge and glared.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge for that inspiring speech," said Dumbledore with a slight bow. Umbridge gave a high-pitched giggle before returning to her seat at the staff table.

Ron scoffed before gagging silently.

"Now, the hour is late," said Dumbledore. "Off to bed with you."

The Great Hall erupted into silent conversations as the students left their tables. Harry, Ron and I were the last to leave.

"I'll meet you guys in the Common Room," said Ron "I want to say good night to Luna while I still can."

Harry and I shared amused smiles with each other as Ron left the Great Hall in a quick pace.

"You ready?" he asked as we headed for the Great Hall doors shortly after Ron left.

"For sleep? Absolutely." I sighed. "For the nightmares? Not so much."

Harry stopped when we reached the Grand Staircase. I was about to climb the steps when he turned me to face him.

"You've still having nightmares?" he asked, concern in his voice as well as his eyes.

I sighed and looked away. "It's nothing," I mumbled.

Harry gently placed his hand on my face and I looked up.

"Something's bothering you, I can tell."

I felt my eyes begin to burn. "Please, Harry, don't pressure me on this. I can't handle it."

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry. But, you know if anything is bothering you, you can come to me, right?"

I smiled. "Of course I know that."

Harry smiled before pulling me into his embrace. I rest my head on his shoulder, burying my face in his neck.

"Thank you, Harry," I whispered. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

He didn't say anything, only tightened his arms around me.

"Ahem!"

Harry and I released each other, turning around finding Umbridge staring at us disapprovingly.

"Public displays of affection are not permitted for school halls," she said.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Harry interrupted me.

"Sorry, professor, we were just on our way to bed."

"Just a moment, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore. "I believe you two have not had your dinner."

"We're fine, Professor," Harry said at once.

"Nonsense," said Dumbledore. "Everyone needs to eat. Come with me, I'll take you to the kitchens." He looked over at Umbridge. "Professor Umbridge," he said with a slight bow.

As Harry and I follow Dumbledore I glanced over at Umbridge, she still looked disapproving.

Dumbledore led us down the corridor where the Hufflepuffs reside. He stopped in front of a large portrait of a bowl of fruit.

Harry and I shared a confused glance with each other. Dumbledore reached out and tickled the pear. The pear gave a squeaky giggle before transforming into a doorknob.

Dumbledore looked towards us and put a finger to his lips.

"Don't tell anyone I showed you this." He smiled. "Although it is my belief that the Weasley twins already know."

Harry and I shared an amused glance with each other as Dumbledore opened the portrait and led us into the kitchens.

The kitchen looked like a restaurant kitchen. Many house-elves were bustling around everywhere. Some were cleaning dishes or tables. Others were already preparing more meals.

"I didn't know house-elves were here," I said in amazement.

"Oh, yes," said Dumbledore. "House-elves are the only creatures in the wizarding world with a knack for both cooking and cleaning."

I chuckled softly to myself.

"I've tried paying them for their services," Dumbledore continued. "Some take it, others refuse."

"That's nice," I smiled.

"Anything I can get for you, Headmaster, sir?" asked an elf with a slight bow to Dumbledore. The elf had pointy bat-like ears, bright green eyes, though not as bright as Harry's. The elf was wearing what appeared to be a pillowcase.

"Nothing for me, thank you," Dumbledore said, then he turned to Harry and me. "But these two students were unable to attend the feast. I am wondering if you could spare them some food."

"Of course," said the elf happily. "Anything they likes, sir!"

"Very good," said Dumbledore with a smile as he headed for the door. "Eat well, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. Good night."

"Good night," Harry and I said together.

Once the door closed behind Dumbledore, the elf let out a cry of happiness before wrapping his arms around Harry's middle.

"Harry Potter, sir! Dobby is so pleased to see you again, sir!"

Harry chuckled as he uncoiled the elf's arms from his waist. "It's nice to see you again, too, Dobby. I didn't know you came here when you left the Malfoys'."

I glanced at Harry in confusion.

"Oh, yes, sir!" said Dobby happily. "Professor Dumbledore asked to see Dobby after you left for the feast and offered Dobby a job to work here, in the kitchens."

Harry chuckled again.

"Professor Dumbledore also offered to pay Dobby for his services, but Dobby said no. Dobby likes working without pay."

"That's great, Dobby," Harry smiled.

"What can Dobby get for Harry Potter and his miss?" the elf asked with a bow.

Harry and I stared at each other and shared a nervous laugh.

"Oh, no, Dobby," said Harry still laughing. "She's not my girlfriend." He stepped behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Dobby, meet my best friend, Hermione Granger."

I smiled down at the small elf, who was staring at me in awe, his eyes sparkling.

"Nice to meet you, Dobby."

"Such a great honor to meet a friend of Harry Potter," he said. "Such a great honor."

I chuckled uneasily.

"So, what can Dobby get for you?"

"Hmm, I don't know," said Harry. "What do you think, Hermione?"

I shrugged. "I don't know either."

Harry looked at Dobby. "Surprise us."

"Follow me," he said happily.

He led us to a table that was like the house tables only it wasn't as wide.

"Thanks, Dobby," said Harry as we slipped into seats across from each other.

"Food will be ready soon, sir," said Dobby.

"Great," said Harry as Dobby left. Not long after he left, two more house-elves showed up giving us tall glasses of water, then leaving us alone.

We were both silent for a while.

"This is nice," said Harry.

"Yeah," I agreed after taking a sip of my water.

We fell silent again.

"Are you okay?" he asked almost nervously.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're just really quiet," said Harry.

"So are you," I teased.

Harry chuckled as he nodded. "Seriously."

"Harry," I said with a slight laugh.

"Ever since you saw Umbridge, you seem down and tense."

I sighed. "I just miss my baby."

Harry reached across the table and grabbed my hand.

"It'll be okay," he said.

I sniffed as I felt my eyes burn. "She's only a month old, Harry and I'm not with her."

Harry squeezed my hand gently.

"Where did they take her?" I asked, my voice beginning to break. "Where's my baby?"

"I don't know," said Harry, now rubbing his thumb along my knuckles. "But, I promise, you will have Ciara back."

I smiled weakly.

At that moment, two more house-elves appeared and placed two plates of the same food in front of us. I gasped softly before inhaling the delicious aroma.

"Chicken Alfredo," I said before I began to eat. I looked up at Harry, his food was untouched and he was looking at it in disgust. "What's wrong?" I asked as I wiped my mouth.

"This looks disgusting," he mumbled.

"You've never had Chicken Alfredo before?" I asked trying to hide the surprise in my voice.

"I live with the Dursleys, remember?" said Harry. "They would never give me something like this."

"So, you're not going to try it?" I asked.

Harry shook his head, looking like a stubborn little boy.

"Okay," I said taking his fork, twirling it in the noodles, and then poking into a piece of chicken. I pointed it at Harry. "Open," I ordered.

"Hermione, I don't-"

"Harry, I'm not afraid to force it down your throat."

Harry rolled his eyes as he opened his mouth. Smiling triumphantly, I slipped the fork into his mouth.

"Good boy," I said, pinching his cheek as he chewed.

"Fine, it's good," he muttered. He repeated my actions with my fork. "Here, have another bite."

"No, that's okay. I already have-" Before I could finish, he flicked the food in my face. "Why you…" I seized a handful of food and threw it in his face.

Harry's look of surprise was brief before he threw more food at me. I didn't hesitate to do the same. Once we were out of our food, we went around the kitchen, throwing any food we could reach at each other.

"Okay, okay!" said Harry sounding out of breath as he waved a white napkin in surrender. "I give up."

I sighed. "Me, too." I looked down. I was covered from head to toe in everything from salads to soups. I looked like a child's painting and Harry looked as if he was wearing camouflage.

Harry stepped up to me, smiling.

"I think we should get cleaned up," he said, holding some of my ketchup-stained hair between two fingers.

I laughed. "Good idea."

We gave the house-elves our goodbyes along with our apologies for the mess we left behind. Some of the house-elves told us to pay it no mind while others glared at us, clearly upset that we gave them more work to do.

Harry and I were silent as we wandered the halls.

"Where are we suppose to get cleaned up?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"What are you two doing out this late?"

Professor McGonagall was marching towards us with her arms crossed in front of her.

"And why are you covered in food?" she continued to ask.

"We had our feast in the kitchens," Harry explained, trying not to sound nervous.

"And the food decided against it and attacked you both?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Harry and I shared a nervous laugh.

For a brief moment, I thought I saw Professor McGonagall smile, but it quickly vanished.

"Well, you two best get cleaned up before you head to bed," she said. "You have my permission to use the Prefects bathroom." She gave us the password before continuing down the hall.

Sometime later, Harry and I were in front of the entrance to the Prefects bathroom. He gave the password and it opened.

"Ladies first," he said with a bow.

I giggled. "What, are you going to wait out here until I'm done?"

"Well, yeah," said Harry. "I figured you wouldn't want me…looking."

"You've seen me before," I pointed out.

"I've only seen you in your underwear," Harry corrected, his face turning bright red.

I chuckled before kissing his cheek.

"Okay, I'll go first."

Harry smiled shyly. "Good," he said. "Try not to use up all the hot water."

I shook my head amusedly as I headed for the portrait hole, but Harry grabbed my hand.

"Thanks for a fun night," he said with sly grin.

I scoffed as I stepped inside and closed the portrait behind me.


	19. Chapter 19

The Prefects' bathroom was no different from the last time I used it. The Olympic-sized tub with different color knobs and faucets, the breath taking stained glass windows. One was of a mermaid, who thankfully, was asleep.

I filled the tub with warm water from one tap, then I turned another tap and the water was laced with the scent of sweet pea and violet.

I stepped in and moaned with pleasure as the comfortable water affected me, and then I took a few laps around the tub, ducking my head under the water every now and then.

Once I was clean, I wrapped a towel around me, stepped out of the tub, and drained the water. I then wrapped a towel around my hair.

I noticed there were rows of many bathrobes in all of the house colors. I ran my fingers along the soft fabrics and came across a canary-yellow robe. My fingers hesitated at first, but then I pulled it out and looked it over, a sewn in badge of the Hufflepuff badger was on the right hand side.

I sighed before I slipped on the robe and tied the sash securely around my waist. I breathed in and a familiar scent brushed my nostrils. I looked under the collar and found two letters in Italic print.

_C.D._

I sighed as I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Cedric."

Tears filled my eyes as I gathered my clothes and headed for the door.

Harry smiled when he noticed my change in wardrobe.

"When did you transfer to Hufflepuff?" he asked.

"It's Cedric's," I said, my voice shaking slightly.

Harry smiled kindly at me before pulling me into his embrace. I didn't hesitate to bury my face in his neck, holding my clothes to my chest.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he rubbed my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said. I was amazed at how believable I sounded. "Do you want me to wait for you?"

"No," Harry said, still rubbing my shoulder, and then he kissed my forehead. "You go to bed, you need your sleep."

I smiled and nodded as he kissed my forehead again.

"Sweet dreams," he said. "Good night."

"Good night."

Sometime later, I was back in my dormitory changing into my nightgown. I left my dirty clothes and towels on the floor. I was thinking about how the first night back at Hogwarts started out as unbearable, but thanks to Harry, it ended up as an unforgettable night.

The next morning, I woke up with my eyes feeling heavy and itchy with tiredness.

After I dressed and put on my splint, I headed down to the Common Room, finding it deserted. I noticed a maroon-colored robe draped over one of the chairs in front of the fire.

"Morning," I said as I sat down at the Gryffindor table between Ron and Neville.

"Breakfast?" Harry offered, passing me a bowl of oatmeal.

"Thanks," I said. "Could someone pass the cinnamon?"

"Here," said Neville, placing the small shaker next to my bowl.

"Thanks," I repeated, taking the small shaker and sprinkling it on my oatmeal.

As I began to eat, I heard Ron grumble. I looked over and saw him jab roughly at his bacon and eggs with his fork.

"What's up with you, Ron?"

Ron just continued to grumble, jabbing his food roughly, and sending some of it flying off his plate.

"He's mad that we have classes with the Slytherins," Harry explained.

"Don't we always?" I asked with a slight laugh.

"I don't want to deal with Malfoy's crap," Ron muttered.

"Maybe we won't see Malfoy," said Neville.

"That's wishful thinking," said Harry before taking a bite out of his pancakes.

Neville smiled, nodding in agreement.

"I'm sure things won't be too bad if you ignore him, Ron," I said.

Ron gave me a half-smile in response.

Neville's accusation about not seeing Malfoy turned out to be accurate. He never showed up for any of our morning classes. It wasn't until we were leaving Snape's potions class that I began to wonder.

"Neville, how did you know Malfoy was going to be gone all morning?" I asked as he, Ron, Harry and I headed for the Great Hall for lunch.

"Lucky guess?"

"No, how?" I said, looking at Neville with suspicion.

"Yeah, even I'm curious," said Harry.

Neville began to smile. "Okay, I slipped some of Fred and George's Ton-Tongue Toffees into Malfoy's breakfast.

"Some?" Harry noted. "How many did you give him exactly?"

"Gave who what?" Fred asked as he and George joined our group.

"Neville gave Malfoy some Ton-Tongue Toffees," said Ron with excitement.

"Really?" said George. "How many did you give him?"

"Three."

Harry, Ron, Fred and George busted into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"Three?" Fred asked through his laughter as he clutched a stitch in his side.

"Do you have any idea how long his tongue will be after eating three Ton-Tongue Toffees?" George asked as he wiped away tears of happiness.

"No," said Neville, looking from one twin to the other.

"Let's just say that if Malfoy is in need of a rope, his tongue would come in handy."

At this, Harry and Ron fell to the floor, still laughing as they pounded their fists on the stone floor. I rolled my eyes as I pushed my way past the group of laughing boys and entered the Great Hall.

I sighed as I sat down at the Gryffindor table and looked over my choices for lunch. I noticed that there were ingredients for a BLT, so I decided to have that.

"Hey, Hermione," Ginny greeted, sitting down next to me as I placed the top bread of my sandwich on the lettuce.

"Hey," I greeted back before taking a bite.

"Where are Harry and Ron?" Ginny asked, getting herself some chicken noodle soup.

"Out in the Entrance Hall laughing their heads off at what Neville did to Malfoy."

Ginny snorted into her soup. "Yeah," she laughed as she wiped her mouth. "Neville told me about that. Isn't it funny?"

I shook my head as I chewed my sandwich. Harry and Ron will never learn that Malfoy is never going to change.

I looked up as they joined the table, signs of laughter still on their faces.

"That was just brilliant, Neville," said Harry with a pat to his back as Neville sat down next to Ginny. He then reached for a baked potato. Ron went for two turkey legs.

I wiped my mouth once I finished eating and waited.

"Neville?" I asked after I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Yeah?" he answered before taking a bite of his pasta noodles.

"Why did you give Malfoy Ton-Tongue Toffees?"

Neville sighed as he put down his fork.

"I did it for you."

His answer caught me off guard.

"For me? Why?"

"I knew that Malfoy was going to taunt you about Ciara or Cedric. You don't need that on the first day back."

I wanted to smile, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Speak of the ferret."

At Ginny's words, we all looked towards the Great Hall doors. Malfoy was entering with Pansy Parkinson on his arm and Crabbe and Goyle close behind him. As they passed our table, I noticed that every few seconds, Malfoy's tongue would stick out a few inches before returning to his mouth, like a snake.

"Nice tongue, Malfoy," I commented with a grin.

Malfoy stopped and turned to face me, glaring. Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles while Pansy merely stuck her nose up, pulling Malfoy along with her as she continued heading to the Slytherin table. Once they were all out of earshot, we all burst into silent laughter.

"Anybody had Umbridge's class yet?" Ron asked, his mouth full as usual, sending spit and bits of chicken across the table.

"Chew and swallow!" I snapped, throwing a napkin in his face.

Ron smiled as he wiped his mouth.

"We have," said a voice.

Fred, George, and Lee Jordan joined us, standing behind Ron.

It was Lee Jordan who had spoken.

"What was it like?" Harry asked.

"Great," said Fred. "You'll learn so much."

There was something about the tone Fred used that made me wonder if he was telling the truth.

"Well, we'll soon find out," said Harry, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder as he got to his feet.

I mimicked Harry's movements then followed him to the Great Hall doors, but then he turned right and headed for the Ravenclaw table. I smiled to myself, shaking my head as I went out the door.

I entered Defense Against the Dark Arts, grateful that there were only a few people and no sign of Umbridge in the room.

I sat at the third desk from the blackboard. I reached into my bag to take out my textbook when I remembered there wasn't one.

"Why did you leave?"

I looked up as Harry sat down next to me.

"I had to get to class?" I said with a smile. "I didn't want to ruin your fun."

Harry chuckled.

"Heads up, Harry!" Pavarti warned.

Harry and I looked up to see a paper dove flying towards us. I held out my hands and it landed lightly on my palms.

"Great job, Pavarti," I commented before I screamed in surprise as the dove suddenly burst into flames and its ashes sifted through my fingers.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked as he looked at my hands.

I was about to answer when I was interrupted.

"No talking in my class," said a high voice.

The whole class turned and we saw Umbridge standing in doorway with her wand pointing at my hands and a smile on her face that sent anger boiling through my veins.

Umbridge continued into the room, the sound of her heels echoing on the stone floor. She pointed her wand at the blackboard and words appeared.

Ordinary Wizarding Levels.

Once the words were on the board, she turned to face the class. I tried to ignore the angry butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

"This year is a very important moment in your lives," she began. "Your Ordinary Wizarding Levels. O.W.L. s."

_Like we didn't know that,_ I thought bitterly.

"This year, I will be teaching you proper Defense Against the Dark Arts"

I scoffed softly to myself.

Umbridge pointed her wand at the stack of books on her desk and the books began to pass themselves out. Umbridge continued to address the class but I wasn't listening, I was too busy looking through the pages of the book.

"This is useless," I concluded, closing the book.

"Excuse me?"

I looked up. Umbridge was staring at me with that irritating smile.

"I said, this book is useless." I could feel everyone staring at me, but I ignored them.

"Useless?" Umbridge repeated with a slight giggle. "How are these books useless?"

"These are supposed to be defensive books, yet there is no mention of defensive spells."

"She's right," Harry agreed as he looked through his book.

Umbridge's giggles rang around the room.

"Why on Earth would you need to know defensive spells?" she asked.

_You're kidding, right_?I thought. "We need to know these spells," I said aloud. "To be prepared for what's out in the world. To protect ourselves."

Umbridge laughed again. "My dear girl, there is nothing out there that you need to protect yourself from."

"Lord Voldemort!" I shouted. Harry grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently.

Umbridge continue to stare at me, her eyes fluttering.

"That is simply not true," she said after a long pause.

Harry and I tightened our hold on our hands.

"The Dark Lord is dead, gone forever."

"Then, how do you explain Cedric Diggory's death?" Harry asked. "That I happened to witness."

I looked over at Harry, grateful for his support.

Umbridge sighed. "Cedric Diggory's death was tragic. It's a shame that it happened at his own hand," she said, looking at Harry.

"How dare you?" I nearly shouted, rising to my feet. "Cedric was murdered! My boyfriend was killed in cold blood! My daughter was taken from me because you people are too stupid to believe the truth!"

The room buzzed with silence, I knew everyone was staring at me, their mouths open but I paid them no mind.

Umbridge's eyes kept fluttering. "Come here, Miss Granger."

I sighed so angrily that it sounded more like a huff. I grabbed my bag and stuffed the book she gave us roughly into it. Harry stared at me as I slung my bag over my shoulder. He looked to be in shock from my outburst.

I approached Umbridge's desk as she was rolling up a pink piece of paper. I crossed my arms in front of me as she tapped the paper with her wand, sealing it.

"Take this to Professor McGonagall," she said, holding out the paper to me.

I rolled my eyes, taking the paper more roughly then I meant to, then I left out the door, not bothering to close it behind me.

As I wandered the hall, heading for McGonagall's office, I tried to unroll Umbridge's note, but all I managed to gain were paper cuts.

I stood outside McGonagall's office, my nerves on end. I'd never been sent to anyone's office before and I didn't know what to expect. I only hoped it wouldn't be as bad as what I was imaging.


	20. Chapter 20

With a deep breath, I reached up and knocked.

"Come in," came McGonagall's muffled voice.

I slowly opened the door, finding Professor McGonagall working on some paperwork at her desk. She looked up when the hinges began to creak.

"Come in, Miss Granger," she repeated with a kind smile.

I smiled back. "Sorry, professor," I mumbled as I stepped inside and closed the door softly behind me. "I've never been here before and I'm a little nervous."

Professor McGonagall chuckled. "There's no need to be nervous," she said, placing her papers in a drawer of her desk. "Have a seat."

I swallowed softly before taking my seat in front of her desk.

"What can I do for you, Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked as she adjusted her spectacles.

"Professor Umbridge sent me," I said, handing her note.

Professor McGonagall sighed. I could see a brief glimmer of annoyance in her eyes as she took the paper and unrolled it.

I watched nervously as she read, twisting my hands in my lap.

"Well, Miss Granger," she said, adjusting spectacles again. "It says here that you yelled at Professor Umbridge?"

I bit my lip. "Yes, ma'am," I admitted.

"You called her chosen school books useless?"

"Yes, ma'am," I repeated.

"Why did you yell at Umbridge?" McGonagall asked.

I bowed my head as I felt my eyes burn. "She was talking about Cedric," I whispered. "Saying that his death was at his own hands."

"You know that's not true," said McGonagall kindly.

"Of course I know it's not true!" I said louder then I meant to as I looked up at her, allowing my tears to stain my face. I sighed, bringing down the volume of my voice. "I guess hearing her talk about Cedric like that…"

"It's understandable," said McGonagall. "But, you can't let her get to you. We can't afford it."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It is our firm belief that the Minister sent Professor Umbridge here to spy on the headmaster and the school," she explained.

"What?"

Professor McGonagall nodded. "If the information Umbridge gains shows Dumbledore to be an unfit to be headmaster, the Minister will force him to step down."

I scoffed. "They can't do that."

"But, they can."

"Okay, I'll do my best to control myself," I promised.

"Good." She looked back at the paper. "She has given you a week's worth of detention."

"A week?" I said, trying not to whine. "How is that fair?"

"You are to come to her office after dinner starting tonight," McGonagall read on.

I nodded.

"I better not get another one of these notes, Miss Granger."

I shook my head.

"Off you go, then."

I rose to my feet and headed for the door. I touched its knob.

"Miss Granger?"

I felt my face burn as I turned to face her. She placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Don't let her get to you," she said with a smile. "Mr. Diggory would say the same thing, wouldn't he?"

I nodded, my throat tight.

Professor McGonagall motioned towards the door and I left.

I didn't see Harry or Ron until dinnertime. Of course, I had classes with them, but I avoided them because I was still upset about Umbridge and I knew if I saw them and they brought it up, I would either yell at them or burst into tears.

"Why have you been avoiding us?" Ron asked.

"Was I?" I asked as he and Harry sat on either side of me. "I hadn't noticed."

"Yeah, right," Ron muttered as he reached for the food. I noticed from the tone he used, he wasn't really mad at me.

"So, what were you sentenced to?" Harry asked, trying to joke.

I laughed softly. "A week's worth of detention with Umbridge."

Ron dropped his silverware with a loud clang.

"You got the death sentence?" he asked in mock horror.

I looked at Ron in confusion. Then, he suddenly, pulled me into him and began to fake sob.

"Oh, Hermione!" he said over dramatically with a sniff. "When does it begin?"

"Tonight, after dinner."

At this, Harry joined in on Ron's fake sobbing, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Oh, Ron," he said in mock sorrow. "We're about to lose our little girl!" Harry sniffed loudly in my ear causing me to shut my eyes in disgust. "Whatever will we do?" he asked in a high-pitched whisper.

Ron shook his head while he still held me.

Then to my surprise, they both kissed me on either of my cheeks.

"Okay, you two!" I said, pushing them both off.

I looked to the window behind the staff table and saw that the sky was a dark navy-blue.

"Well," I said slipping out of the Gryffindor table and getting to my feet. "Time to face the music."

"We love you, Hermione!" Harry and Ron said in unison, their fake crying returning.

Both Fred and George rose to their feet and saluted me.

"Godspeed, Hermione," said Fred as George nodded.

I smiled, shaking my head in amusement as I went out the door. All four of them were humming the funeral march.


	21. Chapter 21

Arriving at Umbridge's office came a lot sooner than I would have liked. I wanted so badly to turn around and head for the Common Room, but I couldn't do it. So, with a tight throat and knots in my stomach, I raised my hand and knocked.

"Come in," came Umbridge's shrill voice.

I ground my teeth before opening the door.

"Good evening, Miss Granger," she greeted after taking a sip from her tea cup, then delicately placing it on the small plate in front of her.

"Good evening," I greeted in a low tone.

Professor Umbridge clicked her tongue as she shook her head. "That is not the proper way to greet someone of authority."

"Good evening, Professor Umbridge," I said again, no change in my tone.

She smiled as she motioned to the small desk in front of her own.

I grimaced at the sight of a pink, flowery, frilly cozy on its center.

"You will be doing lines for me tonight," she explained, placing a single sheet of parchment in front of me.

_Lines, how original,_ I thought in annoyance. "What do I have to write?" I asked aloud.

"'I will only speak the truth.'"

"What do you think I've been saying?" I wanted to shout out loud. "How many times would like me to write it?" I asked instead.

"Oh, I'd say until the message is skin-deep," she said with her usual smile in place.

_Okay,_ I thought in confusion as I reached into my bag for my quill.

"Oh, no, dear," Umbridge said suddenly causing me to look up. "I would prefer you use my quill." She placed a ruby-red feather quill next to the parchment. Its point was overly sharpened.

I sighed as I grabbed the quill in my right hand while Umbridge returned to her seat behind her desk.

Once I began to write, my right hand began to burn as if I was putting a fire-heated needle to my skin after writing each word. Once I finished the first line, I gasped in pain and dropped the quill. I watched as the words I wrote on the parchment carved into the back of my hand. Blood began to slowly seep out from each cut. When I saw that the ink from the quill was red, I realized I was writing the lines in my own blood.

"Something wrong?"

I looked up. Umbridge stared at me as she sipped her tea.

"No," I said, hoping there wasn't a sign of pain of my face.

After three hours, my hand was covered in blood and throbbed with pain.

"You can stop now."

I silently put down the quill.

"Come here," Professor Umbridge ordered kindly.

I moved to stand in front of her desk.

"Show me your hand."

I held out my hand. Professor Umbrdge took out a small cloth from her desk drawer and began to wipe off the blood. I tried not to show any sign of pain, but I winced every time she reapplied the cloth.

At last she stopped. The cuts reminded me of the wounds Harry received from the Dementor. The edges of the cuts were a light pink, the centers were a dark red, blood still seeping.

"Hmm, it looks good, but I don't think it's sunk in yet," said Professor Umbridge as she examined my hand.

I could feel my mouth slowly open in shock, but Umbridge didn't notice.

"You can go now," she said.

Without saying a word, I grabbed my bag, slung it over my shoulder and held it in place with my injured hand.

As I wandered the halls looking for a bathroom, I felt my eyes begin to burn, but I didn't let the tears fall. Not yet, anyway.

Once I found a bathroom, I entered and made sure no one was there before heading for a sink. I watched as the water turned into a red river as my blood mixed with it. My hand stung as the water cleaned the cuts.

I shut off the water, letting it drip off my hands and land on the stone floor. I reached for some paper towels and dried them. Once that was done, I grabbed more paper towels and wrapped them around my hand, making a bandage.

I looked at my reflection, revealing my pale skin and dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep. I finally allowed my tears to fall.

"Why aren't you here?" I asked my reflection. I looked at my newly bandaged hand, which still slightly stung. "Why aren't you here to take the pain away?" I continued to stare at my reflection, fighting the urge to break the mirror, like something that only happens in horror films.

I sniffed, wiping my eyes as I went out the door.

I gave the Fat Lady the password and entered the Common Room, finding both Harry and Ron doing their homework as they sat in front of the fire.

"Are my eyes playing tricks on me or are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley studying?" I asked with a grin.

"We study," said Harry after placing his quill down.

I chuckled. "I know," I said, pulling my hair back.

"What happened to your hand?" Ron asked.

I froze, realizing too late that I used my injured hand.

"Oh, nothing," I said.

Harry and Ron shared a glance.

"If you say so," said Harry.

"So, how bad was the torture?" Ron asked.

I laughed. "It wasn't that bad. I only had to do lines." I decided to leave out what type of quill I used, knowing how protective the boys are.

"Wow," said Ron. "I thought Umbridge's punishment would have been much worse."

I smiled. "Well, now we know."

We all fell silent.

"Well, I'm going to bed. It's getting late," I said. "Good night, you two."

"Good night," they said together.

I entered the dormitory finding both Lavender and Pavarti sitting on Lavender's bed, gossiping. Ginny was sitting on her bed, looking through her collection of Chocolate Frog cards.

I sat on my bed, closing the curtains around me, placing a Silencing Charm on them. I sat in silence for a while, my legs crossed in front of me, thinking of nothing in particular.

I reached behind my neck and unclipped the chain of my locket, letting it lie in my palm, the chain dangling between my fingers. I opened it and watched the photo selves of Cedric and me dancing.

I closed the locket, lay back on my pillow and cried myself to sleep, holding tightly to the locket.


	22. Chapter 22

The rest of the week went by, thankfully with no major events happening other then my detentions. My hand hurt so badly that I was beginning to wonder if I would ever use it again.

I awoke the following morning, grateful to Madam Pomfrey for removing my splint.

Once I was dressed and my hair was pulled up into a ponytail, I left for the Common Room. As usual I found it empty given that the sun had barely risen, it was to be expected.

I sat in front of the fireplace, which surprisingly still had small flames in its hearth. I brought my legs up and tucked them under me.

I open my hand, surprised to find my locket still in it. Once again, I opened it and watched us dance. I sighed as I leaned against the couch cushions.

"Hermione?"

I looked behind me; Harry was descending the boys' dormitory steps, running a hand through his bed head hair.

"Yeah," I said, turning back to the fireplace.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked as he sat down next to me. "It's Saturday."

"I know. I just couldn't get back to sleep."

"Are you still having nightmares?" Harry asked.

"No," I lied, not looking him in the eyes.

"What's on your mind?" Harry asked wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

I leaned against him, noticing his robe was open from the feel of his chest against my back. I didn't answer his question.

"Come on," he encouraged, rubbing my shoulder. "I've known you since first year; I know when something is bothering you."

I smiled in spite of myself. "It's Umbridge."

"You're not still letting her get to you, are you?" Harry asked. "Love, we know the truth about Cedric."

"It's not just Cedric," I interrupted, not taking my eye off the hearth. "She's not teaching us anything. We don't stand a chance against Voldemort."

"I agree," said Harry. "But, what can we do? It's not like the Minister is going to listen to us."

I sighed, snuggling closer in to Harry. "There has to be something we can do."

Since it was the weekend we, naturally had no classes. As usual, Harry and Ron spent most of the day playing Quiddich. I went with them, but my focus was on other matters. It was clear to me that we were never going to be prepared for the war against Voldemort. I hated the thought of anyone having to go through the same thing I went through when I lost Cedric.

"Hermione, look out!"

I looked up. A bludger was heading straight for me. It was too late for me to dodge it, and it hit me in the stomach.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked. I could tell both he and Ron were laughing and were trying to hide it, as I hunched over.

"Yeah," I gasped. "Just got the wind knocked out of me."

Ron snickered.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing," I grumbled as I swatted him repeatedly.

Ron chuckled. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself."

"Hmph," I smiled. "I guess I could forgive you just this once."

Ron smiled back.

"Should we take you to see Madam Pomfrey?" Harry suggested.

I smiled. "No, Harry. Really, I'm fine."

"Why don't we stop playing, Ron?" said Harry.

"Sounds good," Ron agreed. "I'm tired of playing anyway."

Once the boys returned the Quiddich equipment to the storage area, we started walking the long path back to the castle.

"What were you thinking about that had you distracted?" Ron asked.

"Huh?"

"See?" said Ron.

"What?"

"You obviously have something on your mind," said Harry. "What is it?"

At this point, we were back inside the castle, wandering the halls. The hall we were currently in happened to be where the Room of Requirement was. Thinking hard of a private place for us to talk, I led Harry and Ron inside.

"So, what is it?" Harry asked again.

"It's Umbridge," I said as I turned to face them.

Harry and Ron glanced at one another and shared an annoyed groan.

"Mione, you have got to let this Umbridge thing go," said Ron.

"I can't," I sighed. "I can't relive the pain I went through last year with Cedric."

The boys shared another glance, this time a little saddened.

I sighed again as I sat down on the couch the room provided, soon after Harry and Ron joined me. Harry wrapped his arm around me.

"Hermione, I promise that won't happen," he said.

"That's not exactly a guarantee," I mumbled.

"No it's not," Harry agreed as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Ow, Ron! My hand," I hissed.

"Sorry."

I groaned as I adjusted the bandage.

"Hermione, why is your hand still wrapped up?" Harry asked, carefully taking my hand in his. "It has to be better by now."

"It's nothing."

"That's what you said last week," Ron said. "What's going on?"

I looked from one to the other and sighed, knowing I wouldn't be able to keep it from them anymore.

"Remember when I told you my detentions with Umbridge were lines?" I asked, not looking at either one of them.

"Yeah," said Ron slowly.

I slowly began to unwrap my hand and waited for their reactions.

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered, both he and Harry looking at my hand as if they had discovered a fossil for the first time.

"Hermione," Harry breathed. "You said she was making you do lines. What, did she just give you a quill and told you to use your hand as parchment?"

I smiled at how close Harry got it right. Then I explained to them about my detentions.

"That rotten -"

"Ron!" I interrupted.

"I was going to say 'toad'."

Harry and I snickered.

"I think Madam Pomfrey should look at this," said Harry.

"It's fine, Harry," I said, giving him a kiss on his cheek. "It only hurts because it's healing."

"She shouldn't get away with this," said Ron, rising to his feet and heading for the door.

"No, she shouldn't," I agreed.

Ron froze, his hand reaching for the doorknob. He turned to his head to look at me.

"She shouldn't," I repeated. "She shouldn't get away with teaching us useless facts instead of teaching us how to defend ourselves. We need a better teacher."

"Who?" Harry asked. "In case you haven't noticed, all the teachers are already busy teaching us."

I bit my lip. He was right, not all the professors would be easily convinced to give private lessons. Plus, if Umbridge discovered what we were up to, she would no doubt tell Fudge and that would mean Dumbledore's job.

I thought hard. We couldn't ask Lupin or Moody. They're too busy with business for the Order. Asking Sirius was definitely not an option.

I began to chew on my thumbnail. Who could teach us what we needed? Who has been through Voldemort's rein and knows what he's capable of?

Then it hit me. There was one person who could teach us.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hermione, why are you smiling like that?"

I ignored Ron.

"Hermione, why are you looking at me like that?" Harry asked.

"You," I said simply. "You, Harry. You're the teacher we need."

Harry looked over at Ron and they both started laughing. When they realized I was serious, their laughter faded.

"No!" said Harry.

"Think about it," I insisted.

"No!" he said again.

"Harry, you have had more encounters with Voldemort then any of us," I reminded him. "You have defeated him every time with spells you were barely taught."

"And you fought off a lot of Dementors in one go," Ron added.

"You're not helping, Ron," Harry muttered.

"Harry, please," I begged, squeezing his hands. "Please do this. Teach us."

Harry slipped his hands out of mine and laid them on my face.

"Hermione, I love you," he told me, causing my eyes to prickle. "But, you're asking too much of me. I'm not teacher material. I could end up teaching you something that could cost you your lives."

"Or you could end up saving our lives," Ron said.

"Shut up, Ron!" Harry ordered. "Besides all of that was just luck."

I scoffed. "That wasn't luck, Harry. It was skill."

Ron nodded in agreement.

"I won't do it."

I sighed. There had to be some way to change his mind.

"Think about Ciara," I said. "She could live a life of hell if she loses both her mother and father."

Harry glared down at me.

"That's not fair," he said.

"It's not fair," I agreed. "But, it will happen if we're not prepared."

Harry sighed and bowed his head.

I waited with baited breath.

"All right," he said at last. "I'll do it."

I laughed in relief, flinging my arms around his neck, tearing flooding down my cheeks.

"Thank you, Harry. Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered as he peeled me off of him. "You're lucky I love my goddaughter."

I laughed as I threw my arms around his neck again and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good choice, mate," Ron commented, patting Harry on the back.

Harry smiled shyly.

"You two better start going around asking students who else wants to learn," I said happily, heading for the door.

"Whoa! I thought it would be just you and Ron," said Harry.

"Harry…" I eyed him with a smile.

"All right," he groaned.

"Great!" I said. "I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"Library." I heard the boys' chuckle as the door closed behind me.

I bid Madam Pince a good morning as I entered the library. She asked if I needed help looking for something. I told her no, saying I was just looking for something to keep me busy.

Aisle after aisle I searched for the books we would need. The only books that seemed useable were almost exactly like the books on my school list. But, I figured it wouldn't be a problem.

Before I went to Madam Pince's desk to check out the books, I took a peak into the Restricted Section.

As I looked through book after book, I could clearly see why the school library had a Restricted Section. The images I saw were stomach turning and frightening. With a deep breath, I added them to the books already under my arms.

Satisfied with my choices, I headed for Madam Pince's desk.

"Well, that's quite a selection, Miss Granger," she commented. "Not that I'm at all surprised."

I chuckled.

Madam Pince hummed as she checked over my books. When she reached the restricted books, she stopped and looked at me suspiciously but said nothing.

I merely smiled and looked away.

Once all the books were checked out, I tucked them under my arm, bid Madam Pince good day and left.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going as I headed back to Common Room. My mind was reeling with what I was about to learn. I bumped into someone, causing my books to spill onto the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hermione. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"That's all right, Cho," I assured her. "Neither was I."

We both bent down to pick them up.

"Wow, Hermione," Cho commented, looking over the amount of books I had. "All of these for extra credit?"

"Not really," I answered honestly.

"Oh," said Cho. "Then, what are they for?"

I looked over at the girl standing next to Cho. She followed my gaze.

"It's okay," she assured me. "You can trust Marietta."

I hesitated at first, but I trusted Cho's judgment. After checking that no one was watching, I motioned for Cho and Marietta to follow me. Once we were in a secure area, I explained my plan for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Wow," said Cho once I was finished. "That's a great idea." Marietta, I noticed, stayed silent.

"You agree?" I asked. I wasn't sure why I was surprised.

"Yeah," said Cho. "I don't like that Umbridge woman. She makes me feel uncomfortable, like I'm five years old again."

I nodded in agreement. Marietta still stayed silent.

"When are you going to start this?" Cho asked. "Where are we going to do this?"

"We don't have all the details figured out yet," I explained. "That's why I have all these books. I'm looking for anything we can learn. Harry and Ron are going around asking who else wants to join us."

"We can help," Cho said, gesturing between herself and Marietta, who smiled weakly.

"That would be great," I said with a smile. "I'll see you later."

I finally reached the Fat Lady's portrait and gave her the password.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny greeted when she saw me. "Harry and Ron told me about your idea."

"I'm not surprised," I said.

"Anything I can help you with?"

"Well, we obviously can't let the teachers know what we're doing. We have to find some way to keep it secret," I said. "Maybe you can help me look through these books?"

"Sure," said Ginny, taking a few books.

We both sat in front of the fireplace and began to read silently.

"Here's something," said Ginny after starting on her third book. "We could give everyone something that tells them when we have a class."

"Hmm," I said, taking the book she passed to me and looking over what she read. "That just might work. Any idea what it should be?"

"No."

"Hmm," I said again, holding my chin.

As I looked into the fire, I glanced down at my wrist and then it came to me.

"Bracelets," I said aloud. "With charmed jewels that change to a certain color when we decide when to meet."

"That's not a bad idea," said Ginny with a grin.

"They'll be like mood rings."

Ginny looked confused. "What's a mood ring?"

I smiled. "Never mind."

"Wait," said Ginny. "I don't think boys want to wear bracelets."

I thought for a minute. "Then, we'll make the boys medallions."

"This is exciting!" said Ginny happily. "When do we start?"

"Hard to say," I mumbled.

The portrait hole opened and Harry and Ron stepped inside.

"Any luck?" I asked.

"Depends on what you mean by luck," Ron answered.

I stared.

"When we explained what we're doing, everyone we talked to looked at us as if we were insane."

"Well, that didn't go like I hoped," I muttered.

"Sorry," Harry apologized.

"It's okay, Harry," I assured him. "Maybe Cho will have better luck."

"Cho?" Harry started to grin.

I told them of our encounter.

"Well, if anyone can recruit people, it's my Cho," said Harry with pride. "She has ways of persuasion."

"Ew!" I shuddered while Ginny pretended to gag and Ron patted Harry on the back.

"Look, there's Dean, Neville and Seamus," said Ron. "Maybe we could ask them?"

"You two do that," I said rising to my feet. "I have work to do."

"Still?" Ron asked.

"Why are you surprised?" I asked with a grin.

Ron smiled back and nodded.

I looked over at Ginny. "Want to give me hand?"

"Sure," she said, gathering up the rest of the books and following me to the girls' dormitory.

As I opened the door, the girls looked up from what they were doing.

"What's with all the books, Hermione?" Lavender asked as I laid the books on my bed.

I explained my plan.

"I don't like that Umbridge woman," Pavarti growled. "I worked really hard on that paper dove. Count me in." Lavender nodded in agreement.

"Ginny and I going to make membership bracelets."

"Medallions for the boys," she put in.

I looked at her from the corner of my eye. "You want to help?" I asked, looking back at the girls.

"Yeah," said Lavender.

We all pulled out our wands and waved them, our beds moved into a tighter circle.

"I know the perfect conjuring spell!" said Lavender excitedly. She twirled her wand and said a spell I'd never heard before. Beautiful rope-chains emerged from her wand tip. With another flick of her wand, the chains' ends came together to form circles.

"Lavender, these are gorgeous!" I said in awe.

"Slip it on," she said.

I did and the chain, automatically adjusted to the size of my wrist.

"Wow!" I said. "Where did you learn to do this?"

"My mom owns a jewelry shop," said Lavender. "She taught me a few things. The same thing will happen with the medallions."

When I told her about my idea for the jewels, she frowned.

"Unfortunately, you need a certain potion for that kind of effect and Mom hasn't taught me how to make it yet." She reached for handbag from her bedside table and began to fumble through it. "But, she did give me the recipe."

She handed me the paper and I looked it over. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"The only place to get these ingredients is in Snape's cupboards."

"Great," said Ginny with a groan. "What are we going to do?"

Without saying a word, I went over to my trunk and pulled out a small bag. I returned to the beds and slid the chains inside.

"Where are you going?"

I ignored the Lavender's question as I went out the door.

I looked long and hard for Harry, for a while I thought he had left the Common Room, but then I found him standing by one the windows next to the fireplace.

I stood next to him and looked out the window. He was watching Cho fly around the Quidditch Pitch.

"She's really talented," I commented.

Harry nodded but didn't look at me.

"She wasn't always into Quidditch," he said. "She told me her brother tried really hard to get her interested in the game, but she refused."

"Then, how did she get into the game?" I asked, confused.

"Cedric."

I smiled softly to myself.

"She said he kept pestering her until she finally agreed to play," Harry continued to explain.

I smiled again. "That is one of his many talents."

Harry laughed. "I don't need to know of Cedric's other talents."

I laughed, but it faded quickly. "I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" he asked.

I explained to Harry about the bracelets and medallions, then of Lavender's help.

"That's a great idea," he said.

"I agree," I said, handing him the recipe. "Unfortunately, Snape is the only one who has the ingredients we need."

"Somehow, I knew you were going to say that," Harry said as he read the paper.

"So, what do we do?" I asked.

Harry grinned. "What we do best. But, we'll have to wait until everyone is asleep."

"As always," I grinned.


	24. Chapter 24

That night, after I made sure the rest of the girls were asleep, I slipped out of bed, putting on my shoes instead of my slippers but I didn't change out of my nightgown.

After making sure I had the chains and the recipe in a small bag, I quietly snuck out of the dormitory, closing the door softly behind me.

Harry was waiting for me in the Common Room, his invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map in either hand. He was also wearing his pajamas and shoes.

"It's just us tonight," he said.

"No Ron?" I asked.

"I tried to wake him, but all I got out of him was, 'Giant Chocolate Frogs! Mmm!'" He chuckled. "I figured I shouldn't interrupt his feast."

I joined in on Harry's chuckle.

"We're in luck," he said as he looked over the Map. "No one seems to be in the halls."

"Good," I said.

Harry folded up the Map and placed it in his pocket, and then he held open the cloak.

"Ladies first."

Smiling, I stepped forward to stand next to him and he wrapped the cloak around us. Once we were under, Harry placed his hands on my shoulders. I, being in the front, had to push open the Fat Lady's portrait. Thankfully, the Fat Lady continued to sleep in her frame.

Surprisingly, it didn't take us long to reach the dungeons.

"That was easy," said Harry as he closed the door and pulled off the cloak.

I nodded as I moved to stand next to the cauldron we normally used in class. "We better get to work." I pulled out the recipe. "It's hard to say how long this will take to make."

Harry nodded.

I read off the ingredients that we needed as I lit the cauldron. Harry came back with everything.

"It says we have to stir three times both clockwise and counter-clockwise after each ingredient is added," I read.

It didn't take long to complete that step.

"Now, we wait for the potion to clear," I read on.

"How long will that take?" Harry asked.

"It doesn't say."

After a long while, the potion cleared at last.

"About time," Harry muttered, pulling a small bag from his pocket then dropping its contents onto the table.

"Harry!" I said in awe as I picked up one of the many small prisms. "Where did you get these?"

"Dobby," he said simply.

"Where did _he_ get these?"

"He said he found them while he was cleaning the Room of Requirement," Harry explained.

_Why would Dobby want to clean the Room of Requirement_? I wondered to myself.

Harry stepped up the cauldron, a prism in his hand.

"Wait," I said with another glance at the paper. "It says we need to add Black Poppy after we put the prisms in the cauldron and wait."

"Wait for what?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," I said, looking at the paper front to back.

Harry made his way to the ingredients cabinet again.

"Which one is Black Poppy?" he asked.

Smiling, I joined him where he stood and looked over the many jars of ingredients. I pulled out one jar, whose contents resembled black pepper. I opened the jar and sniffed it just to be sure.

"This is it," I said, handing him the jar.

"How much is needed?" Harry asked.

I looked over the paper again.

"A pinch."

Nodding, Harry picked up a prism and dropped it into the cauldron, making a small splash. Once he added the Black Poppy, rainbow sparks erupted from the potion's surface. It was over just as it started.

Harry reached for a small ladle, which lay next to the cauldron and fished out the prism. There was no change to it.

"Now what?" he asked.

I pulled out one of the longer chains, tapped it with my wand and small space in its center opened. Once Harry attached the prism, the space around the chain closed in, making it secure. I held the chain at either end, looking at the prism with satisfaction.

I turned to Harry.

"May I?"

Harry didn't say anything, just remained still.

I slowly stepped up to him, bringing my arms around him as if I was about to hug him. The ends of the chain came together like magnets.

I lingered for second or two, expecting to breathe in his cologne when there was none. When I, at last pulled away, I glanced at the prism. It had a changed color. A dusty rose.

"That color is beautiful," I looked up, meeting his eyes. "It brings out your eyes."

"Thanks," he said.

We repeated the same process with mine. My stomach tightened after Harry slipped it on my wrist and my color was revealed.

Canary-yellow.

"What do we do if we don't have enough for everyone?" Harry asked.

I thought for a moment. "I'll just ask Lavender to make more."

As we were working on another chain, I thought of something else.

"How are we going to let them know when we plan to meet?" I asked.

"I have an idea," Harry said. "Let me take care of it."

"What are you going to do?" I asked as I set aside another completed chain.

"Let me take care of it," Harry repeated. "I'm going to need yours."

I hesitated at first, but I slipped it off and handed it over. Harry pocketed it.

We were quiet as we finished up the last of the chains.

"What was that?" Harry asked suddenly.

We both froze where we stood, listening hard. My stomach flipped as I recognized the sound.

High heels.

"She's coming!" I hissed frantically, placing the chains back into the bag.

Harry extinguished the flames under the cauldron as the heels drew closer.

"Here!" I hissed, seizing Harry's cloak and tossing it and the bag of chains at him. "Get out of here!"

Harry stared.

"Don't worry about me," I insisted. "I can handle another detention."

"But-"

"Damn it, Harry, go!"

Harry sighed, disappearing under the cloak just as the door flung open, a wand light shone brightly in my eyes.

"Well, well."

"Good evening, Professor Umbridge," I said politely.

"Wandering around after hours?" she asked, her eyes glinting in her wand light.

"No, professor," I said. "I had some last minute potion work to complete. I thought it would be best to do so when the castle is most quiet."

"I see," said Umbridge. "Detention!"

I didn't say anything as Umbridge stepped up and gently seized my arm, leading me out of the room. Filtch was just coming around the corner of the corridor, lantern in hand and Mrs. Norris at his heels.

"I have it under control, Mr. Filtch," she told him. "But, check the dungeons. I have a feeling Miss Granger wasn't alone."

My stomach tightened and I hoped my face didn't show my fear.

Filtch scoffed, beckoning Mrs. Norris to follow him.

Once we reached Umbridge's office, she released my arm and closed the door softly behind her.

"Have a seat, please."

I obliged.

She sat gracefully behind her desk and then began to put several spoonfuls of sugar into her tea.

"So, you were working on a potions assignment," she said, giving her tea one last stir, and then placing the teaspoon on her desk.

"Yes, professor," I answered.

"Who was with you?"

"No one."

"You're lying, I know you're lying," she accused. "Who was with you? Potter? Weasley?"

"I already told you," I said coolly. "I was alone."

"Very well," said Umbridge, opening her desk drawer and pulling out her razor sharp quill. "Maybe a few lines will change your mind."

I sighed, taking the quill in hand.

Two hours later, after giving the Fat Lady the password, I stepped into the common room finding Harry sitting in front of the fire.

"You waited up for me?"

"Yeah," he said as if it were obvious. "Where were you?"

"Umbridge," I said simply, showing him my newly gloved hand.

Harry rose to his feet and joined me where I stood. "She made you do more lines?"

"It's no big deal," I said as he led me back to the couch and we sat down.

"Let me see," Harry said, holding out his own hand.

I held my hand to my chest.

"Let me see," he said again.

I sighed as I gave him my hand, wincing as he slowly removed the cloth.

Harry sighed softly, looking at the raw and angry cuts.

"She's evil," he said through his teeth.

I winced again, trying to get free of his hand. Harry gently tightened his hold on my hand and brought it to his lips. His lips felt cool on my burning cuts.

His eyes looked up into mine. I slipped my hand from his, replaced the glove and laid it in my lap.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, trying to touch my face but I looked away.

My eyes began prickle before I opened my mouth. "You don't have the magic touch."

Harry pulled me into him. I buried my face in his neck.

"You should sleep," he told me as he rubbed my shoulder.

I nodded, my face still in his neck. Not long after that, I fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning, we all sat around Gryffindor table enjoying breakfast.

"What are we going to do for this Hogsmeade weekend?" Ron asked after taking a big gulp from his pumpkin juice.

I was thinking the same thing.

"We could see who will to join our Defense Against the Dark Arts class," I suggested.

Harry glanced my way.

"I still don't think I should be the one to teach everyone," he mumbled.

"But you'll do it anyway?" I asked in a high-pitched tone.

Harry just grumbled in response before putting down his goblet.

"I'll see you later," he said.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

Harry leaned forward, brushing his lips along my ear. "I still have to finish the membership…things."

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," he said, grinning as he left.

Snow was falling heavily as Ron and I fought our way to The Three Broomsticks.

As we pulled off our coats to put on the racks, someone caught my attention.

"Harry!"

Harry just grinned as Ron and I went to join him.

"Wow, you got here fast!" Ron commented.

Harry grinned, pulling out the Map. "I had help."

Ron and I laughed as The Three Broomsticks' doors opened again revealing Cho in a gust of wind.

"Hi, everybody," she greeted, removing her gloves.

"Did you find everybody?" Harry asked as he removed her coat.

"Almost everybody," Cho answered.

"Are they on their way?" Harry asked.

"Yep."

Ron and I shared a confused glance.

"Did we miss something?" he asked, confused.

"Hermione suggested that we should see everyone that we recruited," said Harry after he hung up Cho's coat, and then wrapped his arms around her. "So, that's what we're doing."

Madam Rosemerta came up to us. "What can get for you, dears?" she asked.

"We're not all here yet," Harry explained.

No sooner than he said that when the doors blew open again and a large crowd of students filed in.

Ron gave an impressed whistle.

"Harry, I thought you said you didn't want to teach in the first place," I said starting to smile.

"Don't gripe at me," Harry smiled back. "Cho got them to come. I told you, she has ways of persuasion." He laughed and then groaned as Cho elbowed him in the stomach.

"That's all of us," Fred called, closing the doors.

"My word!" said Madam Rosemerta. "It's never been this full before."

"We love your butterbeers," Fred told her.

It didn't take long for everyone to grab a butterbeer then find a place to sit, staring at Harry and me.

Harry stepped closer to me.

"What do we say?" he muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Uh…," was all I could say as I looked out at everyone. "I'm sure that we can all agree that we aren't learning anything in Umbridge's class."

"We're learning plenty of facts," said George in a sarcastic tone.

"It's not facts we need to learn, dung brains!" Ron snapped. "It's spells."

George gave Ron a dirty look.

"Shut up, you two!" said Ginny, sounding strongly like Mrs. Weasley.

"The point is," said Harry, his voice higher than the rest. "We don't stand a chance against Voldemort -"

Many people gasped and flinched at the sound of the name.

"Oh, you bunch of flubberworms," said the Weasley twins together. "It's just a name!"

"We don't stand a chance against Voldemort with what Umbridge is teaching," said Harry again. "We might as well step outside right now and wait for him to come for us."

I noticed Cho's friend Marietta shiver at Harry's words.

"So, what do suggest we do?" Lee Jordan asked.

"Have our own Defense Against the Dark Arts," I said. "Learning for ourselves the spells we need."

"But, we still need a teacher," said Lee Jordan. "Who could we get to teach us at this short notice?"

Harry and I stared at each other before returning our attention to the crowd.

"Me," he said.

Everyone broke out into silent whispers, some shaking their heads in disbelief.

"Silence, please," I said.

"You actually think we're going to let a fifth year teach all of us Defense Against the Dark Arts?" said a boy from Hufflepuff, who appeared to be a seventh year. He scoffed. "You? Teach us how to fight You-Know-Who?"

"Hey, he's fought You-Know-Who," said Ron, sounding defensive. "And he's won! Remember last year?"

"Yeah, I remember," said the boy, glaring now at Harry. "I read all about it in the papers. He killed Diggory to get to her!" He pointed to me.

Fred and George were on their feet in a second.

"You want to take this outside?" growled Fred while George cracked his knuckles.

"What's wrong with right here?" asked the boy.

"There are ladies present," said George.

"Fred! George!" Harry snapped. All three turned to him. "Thank you! Sit down!"

Fred growled at the Hufflepuff boy. George pushed him with his shoulder before taking a seat.

"Cedric is not the issue here," said Harry. "It's about defending ourselves."

I nodded in agreement. "Look," I sighed. I wasn't in the mood to argue anymore. "Either we learn from Harry or leave. If you want Harry to teach you, sign this parchment and take a bracelet or medallion."

"I'm not wearing jewelry," said the same Hufflepuff boy.

"They're for membership!" Ron snarled, stepping up, signing the paper and taking a medallion.

"Well, who's with us?" Harry asked.

Fred and George immediately rose to their feet, signed the parchment and grabbed their medallions, placing them around their necks.

"Whoa!" said Fred.

"They change color!" said George.

Soon after, everyone in the room joined in. The last was the Huflepuff boy.

"Everyone put on your bracelets and medallions," Harry said, putting on his and then handing me mine. "As Fred and George have clearly pointed out, they change colors according to your aura. When a meeting time is decided the prisms will turn clear and feel warm."

I stared at Harry with a questioning look.

He shrugged. "I got the idea when Snape showed Fudge the Dark Mark on his arm and explained it."

I nodded slowly. I felt uneasy knowing he got an idea from Voldemort. Everyone rwent back to their seats and I cleared my throat. "By signing this parchment you have agreed not to tell anyone outside of this room about this meeting or this group.

"If we're a group, what do we call ourselves?" asked Neville.

"What the sorting hat is always asking us to do," I said. "Hogwarts United, HU"

"Hmmm," said Lee Jordan. "I like that."

We all fell silent for a time.

"Well," said Harry. "I think that's all that needs to be said. You're all free to go and thank you for your support."

"No problem Harry," said Fred and George with their fists in the air as they walked out the door chanting "HU! HU! HU!"

Cho turned to Harry. "Marietta and I are going to do some shopping," she said kissing him on the cheek. She was about to leave, when Harry grabbed her upper arm, turned her around and kissed her hard on the lips.

"See you later," he said.

Not long after everyone left and the doors closed, they opened again and Luna hurried inside. Her pink cheeks were barely noticeable under her thick scarf.

"Oh, I missed it?" she moaned as she unraveled her scarf from her face.

"Where were you?" Ron asked.

"Oh, some Thestrals were being born and I didn't want to miss it," she explained, her eyes bright with happiness.

Harry stepped next to me. "Great, more of those things to give me nightmares," he muttered in my ear.

I snickered before turning my attention to Luna.

"Not to worry, Luna," I assured her. "We left one for you."

"Oh, thank you so much," she smiled, taking the bracelet and slipping it on. It didn't surprise me that Luna's color was a dreamy, light-blue color. "Why, Ron, your color is lovely."

At Luna's words, I looked over at Ron, who was clearing his throat while his face was turning beet-red.

"What's your color, Ron?" Harry asked, starting to grin.

"It's not important," he mumbled as he tucked his medallion under his shirt.

Harry scoffed, turning Ron around to face him, revealing his medallion and letting it rest in his palm. Harry and I stared at each other in confusion then back at the medallion.

"I don't see what big deal is, Ron," said Harry.

I nodded in agreement. "I agree with Luna, the color does look lovely on you."

"It's plum-purple," said Ron, sounding as though we were missing the obvious. "A girl's color."

"Ron," I sighed, shaking my head.

"Ron, my color is dusty-rose," Harry pointed out. "But, you don't see me going mental about it."

"I just don't like it," said Ron. "I mean, why is this my color?"

"I don't know," I answered. "But, you shouldn't make a big deal out of it. If you don't make a big deal about it, no one will."

Ron thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Can we head back to the school, Ron?" Luna asked suddenly. "I have some treats for the babies, please?"

Ron chuckled. "All right."

Luna smiled, stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Bye, Harry! Bye, Hermione!" she called pulling Ron along with her out the door. Once the doors were closed, Harry and I looked at each other and bust out in laughter.

"Well, that was easy," Harry smiled.

I smiled back, sighed before I stepped up to him wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug. Harry was hesitate at first, like my sudden hug had caught him by surprise and he didn't know what to do, but that soon faded and he wrapped his arms around me just as tight.

"What was that for?" he asked as we broke away from each other.

"Just for being you," I said simply.

Harry smiled, now wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"You can thank my best friend for the way I am."

I laughed, giving him a playful swat on the chest as we walked out of the Three Broomsticks.

"Do you think this will work?" I asked some time later as we followed everyone back up to the castle.

Harry tightened his hold on my shoulders. "Of course, it'll work," he said. "It was your idea. We don't call you the smartest witch of our age for nothing."

I smiled. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

At this point we were opening the large front doors and stepping into the Entrance Hall, finding Cho waiting next to the Grand Staircase.

"Harry! Hermione!" she called, coming up to us.

"How was your shopping trip?" Harry asked after giving Cho a kiss on the cheek.

"Great," she said happily. "I got this clip." She turned her head, showing us a sea-foam green hairpin in her glossy black hair. "I also got you this, Harry." She pulled from her bag, a small box wrapped in tissue paper. "If you don't like it, I can always exchange it."

Harry chuckled as he unwrapped his gift.

It turned out to be a case for his glasses in the Gryffindor colors of gold and maroon.

"Oh, Cho this is perfect," said Harry happily, kissing her on the lips this time. "Hermione is always nagging me to get one of these."

"I don't nag you!" I protested.

Harry looked at me from the top of his round glasses.

I groaned and bit my lip. "Okay, fine, but I only do it because one of these days you're going to break them beyond a Reparo spell's aid."

Harry shook his head.

"She does have a point, Harry," Cho smiled.

Harry groaned. "I know."

Cho continued to smile as she turned her attention on me.

"I also got something for Ciara." She looked a little shy as she looked through her shopping bag.

"Oh, Cho," I said in awe, taking the small, stuffed owl she handed me. "It's perfect!"

"A mini Hedwig," Harry commented.

Cho and I chuckled.

"Thank you, Cho," I said, pulling her into a hug. Before I could stop myself, I began to cry into her shoulder. "I really miss her."

Cho tightened her arms around me. "Don't worry, you will see her again." I noticed her voice break slightly. "I promise."

"Me, too," Harry agreed, kissing the top of my head.

I sniffed as I pulled away from Cho.

"Thanks, guys," I said, wiping my eyes.

"Well, I'm hungry," said Harry. "What do you say we head into the Great Hall for dinner?"

"Sounds great," said Cho.

I watched as they took each other's hands and headed for the Great Hall doors. Harry looked over his shoulder at me.

"Aren't you coming?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm not really hungry. But you guys go ahead."

"Okay," said Harry.

I wandered the halls, no destination in mind. I turned a corner and found myself in the hall where the Room of Requirement was found. The doors were revealed and slightly opened. Curiosity getting the best of me, I stepped inside.

"Neville?" I asked, closing the door behind me.

"Oh, hey, Hermione," he said, not turning around to face me.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I stood next to him.

"Yeah," he said, but he didn't look me in the eyes.

"You don't look it," I said with a smile.

"I'm just thinking," he said after a long pause. "About my parents."

"Oh."

"They were really great Aurors. Gran tells me stories about them." He laughed. "She told me Mom outdid Dad in Auror training, but Dad was more interested in Muggle Studies. He worked with Mr. Weasley and they researched various subjects. Dad's favorite was the rubber ducks."

I chuckled. "What ever happened to them?"

Neville looked at me and frowned.

"You don't have to tell me."

He smiled. "It's okay, I can talk about it." He sighed as we sat down. "I don't remember much because I was too young. All I can remember is what Gran told me."

I nodded, waiting with baited breath for him to continue.


	26. Chapter 26

Neville took a deep a breath before starting. Like Harry's story about Cedric, I could see everything in my mind's eye.

Crickets were chirping happily as Mr. and Mrs. Frank Longbottom made their way to their front door, both glad to be home.

"What a day," sighed Mr. Longbottom.

"I thought it would never end," agreed his wife, pulling out her wand to unlock the door. "At least we have Neville to come home to."

Mr. Longbottom smiled.

They opened the door to the sound of soft music and baby laughter.

"We're home!" called Mr. Longbottom.

Baby chatter greeted them as a little boy and little girl came to meet them.

"Neville!" said Mrs. Longbottom happily, picking up her son.

"Luna!" said Mr. Longbottom, picking her up as well. "It's good to see you!"

Neville cooed, holding out his hand.

"What do you have there, Neville?" asked Mrs. Longbottom, holding out her hand as Neville dropped the candy wrapper. "Oh! A toffee! Thank you Neville!"

Neville giggled and blew a raspberry.

Luna pulled Mr. Longbottom's ear. "Ow!" he chuckled. "Do you have something to show me, Luna?"

Luna cooed as she dropped what she had into Mr. Longbottom's hand.

"Oh! A radish earring!" he said happily.

"That's mine," said a blonde woman who was entering the room as she dried her hands.

"So, what did you do today?" Mrs. Longbottom asked Neville.

"We ate dinner and then we did coloring and finger paints," said Mrs. Lovegood opening her arms, showing her paint splattered clothes.

"What happened, Elaine?"

"I tripped over the rug when I took the paint back to the kitchen."

"Well, I have to say, red and green make a great mix of color for you." smiled Mr. Longbottom.

"Thank you, Frank," she said with a small curtsy. She stepped up to him and took her daughter from his arms. "Come on, Luna, time to go home. Daddy is waiting for us. Say bye-bye to Neville."

Both Neville and Luna squealed as they waved good-bye to each other.

"Good night, you two," said Mr. Longbottom giving both mother and daughter kisses on their cheeks as he held the door open. "And thanks again."

"Oh, no problem," said Mrs. Lovegood. "Good night."

"Good night."

Neville gave a squeaky yawn.

"Someone's ready for nighty-night," said Mrs. Longbottom.

Mr. Longbottom chuckled as he joined his wife and son. "Nighty-night, Neville."

Neville giggled, placing his hand on his father's cheek.

"I'm going to put him to bed, and then I'll be right down."

After Mrs. Longbottom put Neville to bed, she found her husband sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee and some case files on the coffee table in front of him.

"So, how are things going with the Lestrange case?" she asked as she sat down next to him after getting her own cup of coffee.

Mr. Longbottom sighed. "No one's talking, says their bound by the Dark Lord to keep their mouths shut. But, we'll get one of them to talk, don't worry. Once we find them, we'll find You-Know-Who."

His wife sighed, shaking her head after taking another sip from her coffee and leaning against the couch cushions. Mr. Longbottom sighed as well, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Did you hear the news about Harry?" he asked softly as if he was afraid to ask.

Mrs. Longbottom shut her eyes tightly, trying to control her tears but to no avail.

"Yes," she whispered. "I went to visit Lily on my lunch break." Her voice began to break as she continued. "Little Harry was napping in his playpen."

"How is she doing?" Mr. Longbottom asked, as he wiped his wife's tears from her cheeks.

"She's in shock. Can't believe its little Harry You-Know-Who is after."

"Aren't we all?" said Mr. Longbottom. "James is in shock too, but he tries to hide it, especially from Lily. Have they told you what they're going to do?"

"No, Lily won't say a word."

"James is silent, too."

A sob escaped Mrs. Longbottom's lips and her husband tightened his hold on her shoulders.

"It'll be all right, Alice. The Potters will be fine."

"But, why Harry, Frank?" asked Mrs. Longbottom through her tears. "He's only a baby."

"I don't know, Alice," he sighed. "None of us know how _his_ mind works. Only his Death Eaters have the unlucky pleasure to know that about You-Know-Who."

The front door began to rattle, and then burst open. A man and a woman stepped inside. Both Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom pulled out their wands.

"You're right, Frank Longbottom," said the woman with a high-pitched cackle.

The man next to her smiled, hissing every few seconds.

"How did you get in here?" asked Mr. Longbottom.

"You need to learn better protection spells," sneered the man, still hissing.

Mrs. Longbottom, unnoticed by anyone, waved her wand, placing a silencing charm around her son's nursery; she couldn't bear the thought of Neville hearing the chaos they were going through.

"What do you want?" she asked, once her task was done.

The woman beamed at her.

"You know what we want," she whispered.

"Actually, Bellatrix," said Mr. Longbottom. "If we knew what you wanted, she wouldn't have asked."

The man stood in front of Mr. Longbottom, pointing his wand threateningly at his throat.

"Don't get smart," he said, still hissing. "Now, tell us what you know.

Mr. Longbottom stood his ground, showing no fear. "About what?"

In one swift movement, the man punched Mr. Longbottom, sending him to the floor.

"Frank!" Mrs. Longbottom knelt at her husband's side.

"Now, Barty," Bellatrix cooed, twirling her wand between her fingers. "There are other ways to get what we want."

Barty smirked as he went to join Bellatrix where she stood.

Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom shared glances before entwining their hands together.

"Last chance," Bellatrix warned. "What is Dumbledore plotting against the Dark Lord?"

Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom stayed silent, tightening their hold on each other's hands.

Barty and Bellatrix stared at each other, smirking before raising their wands.

"Crucio!"

Screams of unbearable agony echoed through out the lower floor of the Longbottom home.

Neville slept peacefully in his crib.

I bit my lip, watching as silent tears ran down Neville's cheeks.

"Other members of the Order found them the next morning just sitting on the couch, staring off into space. Once they realized what had happened to them, they contacted Gran to take me home with her.

"Oh, Neville, I'm sorry," I said as I rubbed his back. "I had no idea."

He nodded. "Not many people do."

"Does Ginny know?"

Neville shook his head. "No, she can't know about this."

"Why not?" I asked.

"What would she think of me?"

"I would think the same thing I always thought of you."

Neville and I turned to find both Ginny and Harry standing in the doorway.

"That you're the same kind, loving man I fell in love with," Ginny continued as she stepped closer to him. I moved to stand next to Harry. "Nothing will change that. You should know that."

Neville sighed. "I'm sorry, Ginny, I just-"

Ginny put a finger to his lips to silence him before leaning forward to kiss him.

Harry leaned towards me. "Let's give them sometime alone."

I nodded in agreement. Harry held the door open; I gave Neville and Ginny, who were hugging each other, one last look before stepping out.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked me as we headed back for the Common Room.

"Hmm?"

Harry chuckled. "Nothing."

Harry gave the Fat Lady the password, once we were inside; we sat in front of the fireplace in silence.

"What a day, huh?" he asked, trying to break the silence.

I nodded and looked down at the stuffed owl Cho gave me.

"I'm sure she's okay," he whispered, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

I nodded again.

"We will get her back," Harry promised.

"It's not just Ciara I'm thinking about."

"Cedric?" he asked, rubbing my shoulder.

I nodded again.

"We all miss him," he said. "But, I can't even imagine how hard it is for you. His death is hard to accept."

I wanted to point out that Cedric wasn't dead, but I knew we would just end up in another argument, so I just nodded again.

"Well, good night, Harry," I said, getting to my feet. "I'm going to bed, but don't forget to do your homework."

"Yeah, okay," he smiled.

I entered the dormitory, finding it empty. I went over to my bed, sat down and pulled out my homework from my bag and began to work on it. I wasn't surprised to find most of the work came from Snape and Umbridge. I finished McGonagall's, Sprout's and Flitwick's then moved onto Snape's, and once that was completed, I decided to stop for the night.

After putting schoolwork away and placing my bag under my bed, I leaned against my pillow.

"I know you're alive, Cedric," I whispered because at this point my dorm mates were in the room. I was grateful that I closed the curtains around my bed. They knew with them closed that I wanted to be left alone. "But, why can't everyone else?"

Leaving that question to buzz around in my head, I fell asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. Thankfully I didn't have any nightmares. After getting dressed, putting up my hair, and grabbing my bag, I headed down to the Common Room.

"Morning, Hermione," Fred greeted. "You might want to check out the notice board."

I gave him a confused look before I headed for the notice board. As usual there was a crowd around it.

"She can't do that!" I heard Seamus complain.

I looked at the notice board, my face fell and my stomach flipped.

It was a notice that all student activities held without the High Inquisitor's permission are prohibited. And anyone found taking part in an unapproved activity would be immediately sent home.

"She can't do that!" said Harry, repeating Seamus' words and making me flinch slightly.

"Morning to you too," I greeted.

"How the hell did she find out?" Ron said through gritted teeth.

I gestured for him to keep his voice down.

"I bet it was that Hufflepuff boy!" Ron accused, ignoring me.

"We don't know that," I reasoned. "You can't go around accusing people, Ron."

"Umbridge did." Harry pointed to the board.

I sighed. "When has a notice ever stopped us?"

Harry and Ron both smiled as they nodded.

"You're right," said Harry. "We shouldn't let her know that she's getting to us."

"We don't even know that it's us she's after," I agreed.

They both nodded again.

"Let's go to breakfast," said Ron. "I'm hungry."

Harry and I shook our heads in amusement as we followed Ron to Great Hall.

"Morning, guys," Neville greeted, waving us over to where he sat.

We all said good morning as we sat down.

"Did you notice the board this morning?" Neville asked in a low voice.

"Yes," Harry whispered.

"So, what does this mean for us?" Neville asked.

"Nothing has changed," I told him. "We're still going through with our plans."

"But, the problem is, how we're going to keep this from…" Harry looked over at the staff table, where Umbridge was talking to Professor Flitwick who appeared not to be listening. "_Her_," he said, through gritted teeth.

"Well, er." We turned our attention to Neville. "What about the Room of Requirement? Everybody, except Umbridge knows about it."

"That might work," I said as Harry nodded and Ron grinned evilly.

Neville smiled shyly before returning to his oatmeal.

We all fell silent as we ate our breakfast, every once in a while Ron would either burp or slurp at his pumpkin juice.

"Umbridge is watching you," Harry whispered as I reached for the plate of bacon.

I looked over at the staff table. Dumbledore was talking to Professor McGonagall. Flitwick was just finishing off his breakfast. Snape was just sitting at the table, no doubt thinking over his lesson plans.

Then my eyes fell on Umbridge. She was still staring at me, even as I stared back. She began to smile and then nodded.

I looked away. "She doesn't bother me," I muttered as I continued to eat.

I decided not to go to lunch that afternoon. Instead I went to the Room of Requirement, to see if it really was the right room to use.

Not that I doubted Neville's opinion.

When I rounded the corner that led to the room, I was surprised to find almost everyone from the meeting at the Three Broomsticks waiting.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked.

"Probably the same as you," said Fred.

"Neville told us his suggestion about using the Room of Requirement and we thought we'd check it out," George continued.

I looked over at Neville, who smiled back. Ginny had her arm around his waist.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ron asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Everyone knows what to do?" Harry asked the group.

We all nodded, closing our eyes tightly. I smiled to myself as I heard some people whispering and muttering what they wanted.

When I opened my eyes the doors were waiting to be opened.

"Fred, is anyone watching?" Harry asked his hand on the door handle.

Fred moved to the edge of the hall and peered around the corner.

"It's clear!" he called.

Everyone looked around the room in awe, taking in the practice dummies and the soft cushions.

"This room always amazes me," said Fred.

"And it's handy," George continued.

"Oh Harry, can we start a lesson now?" Cho asked excitedly, holding one of the soft cushions to her chest. "Please? This place is perfect!"

Harry chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"As much as I would love to start a lesson, we should probably wait until a weekend when we don't have any schoolwork to worry about."

I snickered.

"What?" Harry chuckled.

"You," I pointed. "You actually said schoolwork was important."

Harry laughed sarcastically.

"So when are we going to start the lessons?" Ron asked his arm around one of the practice dummies.

"He'll let you know when he decides," I said. "That's what your jewelry is for."

"We better get out of here," said Harry. "Fred?"

Fred opened one of the massive doors and peered out.

"It's safe."

Even though Fred's words were true, everyone was still cautious as they left the room.

"I'll see you later," Cho said to Harry, being the last to leave.

I absentmindedly began to wander around the room.

"What's on your mind?" Harry asked.

I chuckled softly to myself, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Is this really going to happen?" I asked back, not facing him.

I heard Harry chuckle behind me and before I could blink, his arms were around my waist and his chin rested on my shoulder.

"Yes," he said. "And it will work."

I sighed as I turned to face him, his arms still around my waist.

"What will we do if we're discovered?" I asked.

"We'll worry about that when it happens," said Harry. "You know, you worry too much."

I smiled. "It must be the mother instinct."

"Let's hope it doesn't take over," Harry grinned.

I laughed softly, nodding in agreement.


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning, I woke up feeling drained. The horrible dreams returning made me afraid to sleep again. I slipped out of bed and dressed for the day. As I was putting up my hair into a half-ponytail, my bracelet felt slightly warm.

I smiled to myself as I finished up my hair and grabbed my bag. Even though it was the weekend, that didn't mean I still didn't have work to do.

"Morning," I greeted, pouring myself some orange juice.

"Morning," Harry said back.

"What?" I asked, noticing Harry looking at me strangely.

"You look tired," he said. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I said, taking a sip from my juice.

"Still having nightmares?"

I froze my goblet still at my lips as I stared at him. Sometimes it scared me that Harry knew me so well. Slowly bringing my goblet down, I sighed. "Yeah."

"Are you still able to sleep?" Harry asked.

"Surprisingly, yes," I answered.

"That's good," Harry grinned. "I wouldn't want you sleeping in on the day of our first HU meeting."

I smiled. "I thought my bracelet felt a bit warm."

Harry chuckled as he nodded.

"So when is it?" I asked as I started on my French toast.

"Today, during free period."

I laughed softly. "It's the weekend Harry. The whole day is free period."

He laughed softly to himself. "I know, but I thought it would work."

"I'm not saying it's a bad idea," I smiled.

Harry was still laughing as he asked. "Why do you always tease me?"

"Because you make it so easy," I grinned.

"But what are we going to do until Hogwarts United?" Ron asked.

"Well, I would suggest a game of Quiddich, but Madam Toad won't allow it," Harry groaned.

Ron snorted into his goblet, before placing it down and wiping his mouth. He cleared his throat after taking another sip of his juice. "I say we do it."

"Do what?" I said.

"Go play Quidditch," Ron said simply.

"Ron Weasley suggesting we break the rules?" I asked, even though I wasn't surprised by his suggestion. I laughed at my sarcasm. "You can't be serious."

"I am serious," Ron said. "I mean, why not? It's not like we haven't broken the rules before. Look at what we're doing with HU."

"He's got a point," said Harry.

"I know he does," I agreed, though I hoped it wouldn't be Quidditch they wanted to do. "But, you know how much I hate Quidditch."

"Oh, Hermione, live a little!" Ron exclaimed.

"You went to the World Cup," Harry reminded me with a grin.

"That was an invitation." I stated. "And we didn't even get to see the game because of…me."

"But it brought you and Cedric closer together," Harry said still grinning while nudging me with his elbow.

I blushed a deep crimson. "Harry, shut up!" I said. "Can we just go?"

"Yeah! Quidditch!" the boys cheered as they called for their brooms.

As the boys flew around the Pitch, throwing balls at each other making it look like they were playing dodge ball instead of Quidditch, I went over wand movements from one of my books.

"Hey, Hermione!"

I looked up as the boys landed in front of me. Ron was dismounting his broom while Harry stayed on his, holding out his hand to me.

"No!" I insisted, knowing exactly what he wanted me to do.

"Come on, Hermione," said Ron, giving me a slap on the back. "Grow some backbone!"

"First, I have to live a little," I recited. "Now, I have to grow some backbone?" I pointed to Harry's broom. "Last time I was on that thing, it nearly killed me."

"We were outrunning a dragon," he said.

"Exactly!"

Harry chuckled as he shook his head, still holding out his hand. "Come on, I'll hold you. I won't let you fall."

I sighed in defeat. "If you drop me, Harry James Potter, I'll make St. Mungo's look like a bed and breakfast!"

Harry chuckled. "Don't worry." He wrapped one arm around me while putting the other on his broom. "Ready?" he asked.

But before I could answer, he kicked off into the air so fast that I briefly lost the air in my lungs. "Ron!" I called back as the wind blew in my face. "You're my witness!"

"Witness to what?" he called back.

"Ron!"

The cool wind blew gently at my face. I was enjoying the landscape, but without warning, Harry would do deep nosedives or loop-de-loops.

"Harry, stop doing that!" I begged. "I'm scared enough as it is."

He didn't say anything, but I knew he was smiling.

We were silent as we continued to fly around the grounds.

"You two, as Hogwarts High Inquisitor, I order you to land that broom this instant!" came Umbridge's resounding voice.

"Harry, maybe we should listen her," I said in a slightly frightened voice.

Harry scoffed. "What can she do us? We're having fun."

"Harry, I really think -"

Before I could finish, Harry's broom gave a frightening lurch.

"Harry, cut it out!"

"It's not me!" he insisted as his broom continued to thrash us about. "Hold on!"

He began to head for the ground, but when we were about four feet away, the broom unsteadily lurched, throwing both Harry and I off, causing us to land on the soft grass in a heap.

"Are you okay?" he asked as knelt at my side.

"Yeah," I said as I picked grass from my hair.

"My broom!" Harry said in exasperation. His broom lay a few feet away from us and it was snapped in two.

_How could have _- I began to think, but then looked over to where Umbridge was standing. She was just putting her wand away.

I looked over at Harry; his eyes were blazing with anger. I carefully placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Harry -"

"Oh, that is it!" he growled, getting to his feet and picking up his broken broom in the process. I quickly followed as he stormed up to Umbridge. "Are you out of your mind?" he shouted. I was only grateful he wasn't directly in her face. "You could have killed us!"

Umbridge smiled. "Mr. Potter, I seriously doubt such low height would have killed you."

Harry began to grit his teeth. I wrapped my arm around his elbow to hold him in place.

"Fine," he said, his teeth still gritted. "You could have hurt us, then."

"Well, you weren't listening to my orders, even after I gave you a warning of what would happen if you didn't listen."

I joined in on Harry's anger, tightening my hold on his arm.

"You did not give us any kind of warning!"

"I'd watch your tone with who you are talking to, Mr. Potter," Umbridge warned.

I removed my hand from his arm and placed it on his shoulder. Without another word he brushed passed Umbridge and headed for the castle, I followed close behind him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him once we were in the entrance hall.

He sighed deeply. "She's owes me a new broom," he growled, showing me the two broken pieces.

I sighed, walked up to him, removed the broken broom from his hands and placed it in a broom closet off to the side of the hall.

"I'm really sorry," I said as I stood in front of him.

"That's was the only gift I got from -"

"Shh!" I said, placing a finger to his lips.

"Snuffles," he finished once I removed my finger.

"I'm really sorry," I repeated.

Harry smiled weakly. "It's not your fault. You tried to tell me to listen to her."

"And speaking of," I cleared my throat. "Her. Are we still having our first HU meeting today?"

Harry removed his medallion from his shirt while pulling out his wand from his pants pocket and tapped the end to the medallion. Seconds after that was done, I felt mine begin to warm up.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Let's head for the Room of Requirement and wait for members to show up."

I nodded, taking his hand as we headed for the room.


	29. Chapter 29

When we rounded to corner to Room of Requirement, the hall was deserted. When we entered the room, everyone was there.

"Hey, Harry's here!" Fred called as we closed the door behind us.

"So, does this mean we're actually going learn something this time?" Seamus asked in his usual annoying tone, but he was smiling.

Harry glanced over at me; I merely waved my hand, gesturing for him to answer. "Um, yes, we are," he said at last, tightening his hold on his wand. He cleared his throat as he moved further into the room. "Uh, today…going to learn…um…Hermione, what are we going to learn?"

"Don't ask me, you're the teacher."

"Well, I appoint you teacher's assistant."

"Harry, just make a decision!" I said with frustration.

"Today we're going to learn…Expelliarmus."

"We already know that spell," said the same Hufflepuff boy from the Hog's Head. "We learned it in Loony Lockhart's class."

"Exactly, we 'learned' it," Harry said using air quotes. "And I'm going to teach you the proper way to do it."

"How do you know how to use it properly?" asked the Hufflepuff boy.

"I've used it against Voldemort!"

Everyone was silent.

"So, who wants to learn it?"

I stepped forward, pulling my wand from my robes. "Ready to learn, Harry!"

"Me too!" said Ron

"HU!" cried Fred and George holding their wands above their heads.

I saw Harry glance at the Hufflepuff boy who rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand.

He turned to the practice dummy and waited for everyone's attention. He recited Expelliarmus using the same wand movement we learned from Snape and Lockhart in the Dueling Club second year.

The dummy's wand fell to the floor with a clatter.

Harry turned to face everyone, smiling slightly. "See, it's simple." He put his wand back in his pocket. "Who wants to try it first?"

Neville stepped forward. "I'll give it a go." He looked anxious. "Expelliarmous!"

Nothing happened.

Harry went to stand beside him. "You're flourishing your wand too much, try it more like this." He repeated his movements from before.

Neville tried again. "Expelliarmous!" he said this time with more feeling.

The dummy's wand fell to the floor.

"I did it!" he said happily. "I've never done that before!"

"Great job, Neville!" said Harry patting him on the shoulder. "Anyone else?"

Several people raised their wands. Harry conjured some more practice dummies and assigned two students to each one.

Harry walked up to me. "Since we have an odd number of people, would you mind if I partnered with you?"

I smiled. "Why would I mind?"

He smiled back before leading me over to the remaining dummy.

I quickly found out that the Expelliarmus spell was a lot harder than Harry made it look.

"Here, try it this way," he said, adjusting my wrist, after several failed attempts.

"Expelliarmus!" I cried after he released my hand.

The dummy's wand fell to the floor.

"It worked! Thanks, Harry!"

"No problem," he said.

We each took turns disarming the dummy until Harry decided he was going to walk around and check everyone's progress. As I watched him leave, I glanced over to where Cho was working with her friend Marietta. While Cho was cheering over her latest success, Marietta looked my way and gave me a dirty look.

"Great job, everyone," Harry said after a few more hours. "That's all for today. I'll let you know when the next meeting will be. Before everyone leaves, make sure the hall is clear."

The last ones to leave were Harry and Cho. I stayed behind to clean up a little. I heard the doors close as I swept the floor. I looked behind me to see Marietta standing by the door.

"Hey, Marietta."

She didn't say anything, only crossed her arms over her chest.

"Is something wrong?"

She stepped closer to me, arms still crossed.

"I know what you're trying to do," she said, her glare returning. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from Harry."

I froze as I put away the broom.

"Excuse me?" I asked, acting as though I didn't hear her. "What did you say?"

"You heard me," she said. "Just because Cedric is gone that doesn't mean you can take Harry from Cho."

"I don't see how my friendship with Harry is any of your business," I said also crossing my arms.

"Cho is my best friend, I don't want to see her hurt," said Marietta, tucking back her hair then returning to her original position.

"Has Cho said anything about having a problem with my friendship with Harry?" I asked.

"No."

"Then back off," I said. "Harry is my best friend and no matter what you say or do that's never going to change."

Marietta unfolded her arms and moved to stand in front of me.

"I mean it, Granger," she said, shoving me with her index finger. "Watch what you do around Harry."

"Is that a threat?"

Marietta sneered. "Could be." She gave me one last finger shove before turning and leaving.

I scoffed. "I might have to talk to Cho about her choice of friends," I muttered to myself as picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder, and turned to leave the room.

"Tonight was a success!" Ron whooped as I entered the Common Room. "The old toad didn't have a clue!"

"Yeah," Harry agreed as he and Ron shared a high-five.

"Guys, it was just the first meeting," I said sitting in one the armchairs in front of the fire.

"Yeah, but we didn't get caught," said Ron.

"And you assume that since we didn't get caught the first time, we won't ever get caught?"

Ron just rolled his eyes in response and then moved over to the closest table and began to work on his homework.

"Come on, Hermione," said Harry as he joined me by sitting the armrest of my chair in front of the fire. "Ron's right. Tonight was a success. Why aren't you happy about this?"

"I am happy," I said, putting on my best smile. "I'm just saying just because she didn't catch us this time it doesn't mean she won't ever catch us."

Harry didn't say anything.

I stood up. "Harry, if you don't mind I'm going to work on my homework alone. If you or Ron get stuck on something try to figure it out for yourselves."

I didn't let him say anything else as I headed for the dormitory steps. As I descended them I could hear both Harry and Ron questioning each other about me.

I tried to work on my homework but I kept getting distracted. Fed up with my thoughts, I went to the window and peered outside.

I was surprised to find that the lights in Hagrid's hut were on and smoke was coming from the chimney, this could only mean one thing. I hurried downstairs to tell Harry and Ron.

"Harry! Ron!" I said happily.

"What?" asked Ron.

"The lights are on in Hagrid's hut! He's back!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go see him!" said Harry.

"What a perfect excuse to pass on homework."

"Oh, don't worry, Ron, you can go back to it later," I said with a grin.

Ron grumbled incoherently.

"Stop grumbling and come on," said Harry coming down the stairs with his invisibility cloak over his arm.


	30. Chapter 30

After getting the cloak, we made it quickly to the Entrance Hall without being noticed.

"Well, that was easy," Ron said as we stood next the entrance doors.

"A little too easy," Harry muttered. "I wonder where the prefects are."

"Let's not think about that right now," I said, trying my best to contain my excitement. "Hagrid is back and I really want see him!"

They both laughed, nodding their heads in agreement. With all of us putting our weight against the doors, we were able to open them with no trouble.

"Damn!" Ron swore as the bitter cold blew around us. "Why didn't we think of grabbing our cloaks?"

"Well," Harry shivered. "The sooner we get to Hagrid's, the sooner we'll get warm."

As we approached the hut Fang's booming barks echoed throughout the deserted grounds.

"I really wish Fang wouldn't do that," I said with a slight whine. "One of these days he's going to be heard all the way to the castle."

"He's greeting us," said Ron as Harry knocked on the front door.

"What are you lot doing here?" Hagrid asked once Harry had removed the cloak. We noticed that he held a disgusting looking piece of meat to left eye.

"We saw that you were home and came to see you," said Ron as we all walked inside. "Why else would we be here?"

"Where have you been?" Harry asked, draping the cloak over one of the chairs around Hagrid's table and then sitting down.

"And what happened to your face?" I asked as I joined Harry at the table, watching with unease as Hagrid fought Fang for his piece of meat.

"Doesn't matter, Hermione," he said once he had the meat free of Fang's slobbery mouth.

"Oh, Hagrid, don't!" I cried before he could return it to his eye. "That's so unsanitary! What is that anyway?"

"Dragon meat," he said simply, thankfully still holding the meat away from his eye.

I groaned with disgust, seizing the meat out of Hagrid's hands, and then holding it with my thumb and index finger.

"Harry, find a towel and a bowl and fill it with water," I said as I went outside to put the meat in Hagrid's compost pile. When I came back inside Ron was scratching Fang's ears. After washing my hands I began to use the wet towel to clean Hagrid's wounds. "What happened to your face?" I asked again.

Hagrid merely shook his head.

"You're going to tell us sometime, might as well be now," said Ron.

Hagrid said nothing, wincing slightly as I cleaned the wounds around his eyes and nose.

"Please tell us, Hagrid," I said, wringing out the towel for the second time. "We're your friends, we need to know."

Before I could return the towel to his face, he gently grabbed my wrist.

"You really want to know?" he asked. He sounded as though he would regret the next words he spoke. "Here's what happened…"

Hagrid was walking down the corridor to Dumbledore's office and on his way there, he met Madam Maxime.

"Good evening, Hagrid," she greeted.

"Evening, Olympe. McGonagall called you here too?"

"Oui," said Madam Maxime. "I wonder what Dumbledore wants."

They found Dumbledore waiting for them by the entrance to his office.

"Hagrid, Madam Maxime, thank you for coming, it is most appreciated," he said with a kind smile.

"It sounded important, Headmaster," said Hagrid. Madam Maxime stayed silent.

"It is," said Dumbledore. He faced the stone gargoyle and gave it the password. "If you would follow me to my office," he said gesturing to the moving spiral staircase. "Please have a seat. Lemon drop?" he asked offering the dish of sweets on his desk.

Hagrid took one, but Madame Maxime politely declined.

"I've called you here for matters regarding Voldemort's return."

Hagrid and Madame Maxime flinched at the name.

Dumbledore ignored their reactions and continued. "It is important that we get as much support as possible. The only support we don't have yet is that of the giants. The chief of the giants, the Gurg as he is called is the one you will need to see. In order to achieve this you will need to bring an offering, a gift of sorts."

"What sort of gift?" asked Hagrid.

Dumbledore rose from his seat and moved to stand in front of his many glass cases.

"You will need to present the Gurg with gifts," he said again, removing three miniature treasure chests from the case. "But, not just any gifts." He returned to his desk. "These gifts will be of a branch of everlasting fire, a goblin-made helmet, and lastly a roll of dragon skin. When you open each chest, the gifts will return to their original size."

"What time of day do you want us to give these gifts?" Hagrid asked.

"I would say the best time to approach the Gurg would be just after sunrise." Dumbledore grabbed another lemon drop. "Would you both be willing to help?"

"Of course, Headmaster," Hagrid replied.

Madam Maxime nodded slowly.

A month passed before Madam Maxime and Hagrid reached their destination. It was late at night and they decided to settle in some caves they came across until morning.

When morning came, Hagrid and Madam Maxime went to the Gurg to present him with the first gift.

When they approached the Gurg, Hagrid bowed then greeted with "We come from London with a request. We bring a gift of friendship." He then handed the Gurg the branch of everlasting fire.

The Gurg's translator repeated Hagrid's words to the Gurg then the Gurg grunted for his answer.

After giving the gift Madam Maxime and Hagrid told the Gurg they would return the next morning with another gift and to discuss the offer.

That very morning, Hagrid and Madam Maxime brought the Gurg the goblin-made battle helmet.

Things were going well, so Hagrid decided to tell the Gurg about their request.

"I'm not going to tell you what happened the night after that, it's not something for you kids need to hear."

"We're not kids!"

"Shut up, Ron!" I hissed.

Hagrid awoke the next morning and noticed Madam Maxime wasn't in the cave. He was nervous to approach the Gurg alone but knew he had a job to do. When he got there, a new Gurg greeted him with a grunt.

"I come from London with a request. I bring a gift of friendship," Hagrid greeted with his head bowed. He looked up to find the Gurg smirking at him. Hagrid wondered why until, to his horror the Gurg revealed a fur-lined cloak and tossed at his feet.

Tears burned my eyes when Hagrid stopped talking.

"What happened to Madam Maxime, Hagrid?" Harry asked softly.

Hagrid gulped hard.

"It's okay," I whispered, patting his arm while tears streamed down my cheeks. "You don't have to tell us."

He gave me a watery smile in thanks.


	31. Chapter 31

We were all quiet as we entered the Common Room.

"Poor Hagrid," Harry said as he removed the cloak.

"Yeah," Ron agreed as he and I sat in front of the fireplace. "Can you imagine going through something like that?"

"Yeah," Harry said slowly. "I can."

I shut my eyes tightly as I swallowed hard.

"Oh," said Ron realizing what he just said. "Sorry, Harry. Hermione."

"It's okay," I said. "Look, I'm going to bed." I couldn't take the silence anymore. Neither of them said a word as I climbed the stairs.

I lay in my bed afraid to close my eyes for Ron's question was still playing in my mind, knowing Cedric would haunt me.

We had two more successful HU meetings before the holiday break. Harry warned that we should be extra careful when leaving the Room of Requirement, he saw Filtch snooping around, no doubt on orders from Umbridge.

"It's not like he's going to find anything," said Ron. "What's the worry?"

"Don't be so sure, Ron," said Harry as we continued down the corridor after leaving the Room of Requirement. "Cho told me Umbridge has been questioning students, trying to figure out what we're doing."

"Talking about me?" Cho asked as she joined us.

"Just telling them what you told me about Umbridge," said Harry.

"Oh."

"Does she know anything yet?" Ron asked Cho.

"Not that I know of," she said. "The ones I talked to said that it was strange."

"How so?" Harry asked.

"They said all she had them do was sit around and drink tea and then they were free to go," said Cho.

"That's weird," said Ron. "But, it's probably nothing."

Harry seemed unconvinced. "We should be careful if she questions any of us."

"You got it, Harry," Ron said as the rest of us nodded.

"Ron, we got a letter from Mom," said Ginny as we entered the Common Room.

"What does she want?" he asked as he joined his sister on the couch in front of the fire.

"She wants to know if we want to come home for the holidays." She looked towards Harry and I. "And if we do, do you two want to come?"

I looked to Harry.

"Like you really have to ask me," he grinned.

I nodded, laughing softly to myself. "I'll have to see if my parents have any plans before I decide."

"Okay," said Ginny. "I'll let Mom know."

I nodded. "Harry, could I barrow Hedwig?"

"Of course, I'll go get her."

After tying my letter to Hedwig's leg she gave an affectionate nip to my finger before taking off.

I didn't have to wait long for a reply. When I awoke the next morning I opened my bed curtains finding Hedwig on the windowsill.

"Thank you, Hedwig," I said, removing the letter from her leg.

She hooted softly in response before heading for the Owlery.

"I got my parents' reply," I said as I joined everyone in front of the fire.

"What did they say?" Ron asked.

I said nothing as I removed the letter from its envelope.

_Dear Hermione,_

_It is wonderful to hear from you. We hope your school year is going well and Ciara is letting you get your work done._

My stomach tightened and my eyes burned a little at the mention of Ciara.

_We were planning on visiting your grandparents for the holidays, to give you a chance to show off Ciara to the family. But if you'd rather spend it with your friends, that is all right with us. Have fun with whatever you decide. We love you!_

_Mom and Dad_

I sighed as I folded the letter, placed it back in its envelope, tore it in half and then threw it into the fire.

"You didn't tell your parents about Ciara?" Ron asked as I watched the paper curl in the flames.

"I lied to them."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I told them Ciara and I would be fine while they were gone," I said. "Look at what happened."

"You didn't lie," Ginny said as she rubbed my shoulder. "You didn't know what was going to happen."

"I told them I would go to your mom or the Diggorys if I had any trouble."

"Then why did you come to me?"

I turned to face him.

"I knew we would safe with you."

"And you would have been safe if the Dementors hadn't attacked us."

'Are you blaming yourself?" I asked.

"No," Harry said. "I'm blaming those damn Dementors!"

I smiled weakly.

"So, are you coming?" Ginny asked.

I thought about it for a moment. I wanted to spend the holidays with my family, but I didn't want to be reminded that Ciara wasn't there and I wasn't ready to tell my family why.

"Yes, I'll go," I said at last.

"Great! I'll let Mom know." Ginny rushed to the girls' dormitory to do just that while Ron went off with Fred and George, of course forgetting his homework.

"This is going to be great," Harry sighed as he sat on the couch in front of the fire. "My first Christmas with the Weasleys."

"Don't forget about me," I teased as flopped down next to him.

"Never," he smiled, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"You're right. It is going to be great. I especially can't wait for Mrs. Weasley's fantastic food."

"Yeah!"

"What about Cho?" I asked. "I thought you would want to spend the holidays with her."

"She's spending it with her family at her grandmother's," Harry explained and then he laughed.

"What?" I asked, joining in on his laugh.

"Cho told me her cousin is a big fan of mine."

I snickered. "Really?"

Harry nodded, still smiling. "She figured that if I came along her cousin would be glued me."

"Like Ginny was when she first met you?"

Harry laughed. "No, Ginny was shy and hid whenever she saw me. Cho's cousin is the exact opposite."

"I couldn't help it back then."

Harry and I looked behind us finding Ginny standing there.

"All I knew about you was your back story," Ginny continued. "I was young and you were cute. Not as cute as Neville, mind you."

"Of course," Harry agreed with a chuckle.

I laughed.

"Hey," said Ginny suddenly beginning to whisper. "Since we leave for home at the end of the week, do you think we could have one last HU meeting?"

I looked to Harry for an answer and he looked back at me.

"Well, what do you say?" I asked.

Ginny gave a whimper and Harry laughed.

"I don't see why not." He pulled out his medallion and set it for…

"Now?" I laughed.

"Sure," Harry shrugged. "Do you have anything else to do?"

"No."

"Then, let's go." Harry grabbed my hand and led me out of the portrait hole, Ginny at our heels.

"Harry, I thought we already had our last meeting," Fred said as the last of the members closed the door behind them.

"It was," said Harry, looking to Ginny. "But, your sister convinced me we need one more before we head home for the holidays."

"Way to go, Ginny!" said George.

Ginny grinned.

"What will be learning today, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I thought with the holidays coming up that we should review what we have already learned and then we can start something new at the beginning of next term."

"Sounds good," said Dean.

"Good," said Harry. "Then everyone pair off and do your best."

Everyone paired off quickly.

"Be my partner, Marietta?" Cho asked.

"Of course," she said, giving me a warning look as she followed Cho.

"Looks like we're partners again," said Harry, his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah."

We moved to the only free space left in the room.

"Okay, now levitate me six feet high," Harry instructed.

"Okay," I said. "Wingaurdium leviosa." I glanced at Marietta.

"Is everything all right between you and Marietta?"

"Yeah," I said. "Why do you ask?"

Harry groaned. "Oh, I don't know, maybe because you just dropped me from six in the air," he said rubbing his behind. "Ow!"

"Oh my gosh," I gasped, feeling my face burn. "Harry, I am so sorry."

"It's okay," he said with another groan. "Just don't do it again."

I nodding, still blushing.

Harry glanced at his watch.

"All right, everyone," he called but no one listened. "Everyone!"

With a flick of my wand, a whistle appeared in my hand. I blew into it and the noise that came from it startled not only everyone in the room but me as well.

"Thanks," said Harry, rotating a finger in his ear. He cleared his throat. "Now, as I'm sure you all know, this is the last lesson until the holidays are over. You all did a fantastic job."

Everyone applauded at this.

"Have a great holiday, everyone and see you all next term," Harry concluded.


	32. Chapter 32

Before I knew it, we were all packed and on the Knight Bus. I was staring out my window watching Harry and Cho say goodbye to each other outside King's Cross Station.

Harry sighed heavily as he sat down next to me.

"I'm sure the break will go by fast and you'll be back with Cho before you know it, Harry."

He chuckled, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

"I don't want the holidays to go by too fast," he admitted. "I want to spend some time with Snuffles."

I smiled as I stared out the window again.

After the Knight Bus made other stops, it finally pulled up to Grimmauld Place. Ron was about to ring the bell when Mrs. Weasley opened the door.

"Ronald!" she hissed in a whisper.

"Sorry, Mom," Ron whispered. "I forgot."

Mrs. Weasley gave a disapproving look but that quickly faded and she smiled, welcoming us inside.

"You're here!"

We all turned to face the staircase and Sirius came down to greet us as Mrs. Weasley closed the door behind us.

"You're here!" he said again, pulling all three of us into a tight group hug.

"Sirius, loosen your grip!" Ron gasped.

"Your mother is on a cleaning frenzy," he went on, clearing ignoring Ron. "She is driving me crazy!"

"Well, fine," Mrs. Weasley huffed. "If you want to spend Christmas in a filthy house, then so be it."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley," I said as Sirius let us go. "We'll help with the clean up." Harry nodded in agreement while Ron just stood there whistling.

"Ronald!"

"Fine!" he grumbled.

Once Mrs. Weasley gave us what we needed for cleaning, we all separated into different rooms. I, unfortunately, got the foul-smelling bathroom.

"Have fun," Harry teased.

"Yeah, right," I muttered as I stood in the doorway. To my great annoyance I could hear both Harry and Ron laughing and snickering as they moved down the hall.

_They set me up_, I thought bitterly as I regrettably shut the door behind me.

I began to hum loudly as I cleaned to distract myself from the horrid smell but it didn't work.

It was some time later while I was cleaning the bathtub when I heard a retching noise behind me. I turned to see Sirius standing in the doorway with his hand over his mouth and nose.

"Oh, Hermione," he gasped. "Why don't you leave the door open and let in some fresh air?"

"You get used to it after awhile," I lied.

Sirius retched again. "If you say so." He cleared his throat. "Why don't you take a break and have lunch?"

"If you insist," I said, leaving everything where I had them and hurried out of the room.

"Remus, we have to find out what is causing that foul smell in the bathroom soon or the next person that goes in there is going die from toxic fumes."

"Oh, Sirius!" said Mrs. Weasley in disgust.

I sat down between Ron and Harry and reached for the plate of sandwiches.

"So, did you finish cleaning the bathroom?" Ron asked, his mouth bulging with food.

I glared at him as I took a bite of my sandwich. "Oh, Mrs. Weasley, this is delicious!" I commented, savoring the spicy taste on my tongue.

"Thank you, dear," she smiled.

We were all silent as we ate.

"Well, now that we're all fed, why don't we go pick out a tree?"

Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and the dishes moved from the table to the sink and began to clean themselves.

"Great idea, Mom," said Ginny. "I know just the one to get."

"Hold on a second, Gin," said Fred. "We all have to agree on it."

Ginny showed him her tongue.

"If you're going to get a tree, you better leave now."

Mr. Weasley had just entered the dining room, shaking snow from his hair as Moody entered behind him.

"It started snowing thirty minutes ago and it's coming down hard," he said as he removed his gloves, his trick eye zooming in all directions.

At this, Mrs. Weasley hurried us upstairs, telling us to dress warmly.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked, smiling broadly as I stepped out of my room.

"Yeah," I said with slight chuckle. "You seem excited."

"I am," he said as we descended the stairs. "The Dursleys always left me with our neighbor, Mrs. Figg when they went to get a tree. I'm looking forward to this."

I chuckled softly as I shook my head in amusement.

"Hurry up!" Mrs. Weasley called from the Knight Bus steps.

Harry and I did our best to hurry, with our feet occasionally slipping on ice.

"Pine Valley," Mrs. Weasley told the driver. "Could you drive carefully with the ice patches out there?"

The driver merely grunted. Mrs. Weasley looked uneasy as she took her seat next to Ginny.

Unfortunately, the driver did not heed Mrs. Weasley's request and drove at his natural speed, causing us all to be thrown everywhere, whenever he hit a patch of ice, some of us fell out of our seats.

When we at last arrived at our destination, we had to peel ourselves off of the windows.

"Pine Valley," Stan said as we left the bus. Mrs. Weasley looked as if she was about to yell at him like she would with Fred and George.

"Oh, Mom, just forget it," said Ron. "I don't think a stern talking to is going to convince the man to change his driving methods."

Harry, Ginny and I shared an amused chuckle.

The wizarding world tree lots were just like Muggle tree lots with one difference. When you step into the lots, the snow only falls on trees and the ground around us.

"Reminds you of Hogwarts, doesn't it?" Harry asked in my ear.

"Yeah," I said as I watched the snow fall.

Before either Harry or I could blink, Ginny zoomed past us heading for an unbelievingly tall tree.

"This is it!" she said excitedly. "This is the tree we should have."

"Ginny, we can't have this tree," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Why not?" she whined.

"Because it's too tall," said Ron. "We'd have to put a hole in the roof."

"So?"

"No, Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Fine," said Ginny, accepting defeat.

We all wandered around the lot, searching for the perfect tree. All the ones we found Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to like, they were either too short or too tall or too prickly.

"What about this one?" Harry asked after what felt like to be an hour searching.

Ginny scoffed. The tree Harry suggested the same kind that she had picked only it was two feet shorter.

"Perfect," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Of course," I heard Ginny mutter.

"Made a decision?" asked a man who I assumed was the lot owner. He appeared so suddenly that I jumped in surprise.

"Yes," said Mrs. Weasley. "We'd like this fine tree."

"Fine choice," said the owner. "That'll be 25 gallons and 15 sickles. Would you like some of our men to deliver it?"

"No need, my sons can take care of it," she said as she paid him. "Fred, George?"

"Sure thing, Mom," they said, taking a firm hold on the tree.

"We'll meet you at the house. Be sure to tell your father to get the decorations from the attic."

They nodded and with a pop they, along with the tree, disappeared.

After a quick but painful ride on the Knight Bus we entered Grimmauld Place, finding Christmas decorations flying everywhere.

Mrs. Weasley pulled out her wand and waved it causing the decorations to fall to the floor.

"What did you that for, Mom?"

"I think this year we should decorate the Muggle way," she said.

"I think that's a fine idea," said Mr. Weasley.

"Yeah, it could be fun," Ginny agreed.

The boys didn't say anything but nodded in agreement.

"You wouldn't have a ladder by any chance, would you, Sirius?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, there should be one in the closet next to Ciara's nursery.

"I'll get it," I volunteered.

It didn't surprise me that the closet was a walk-in closet, considering the amount of junk there was in it.

"If there really is a ladder in here, it could have been swallowed up by something," I said aloud.

"Looking for something, Mudblood?"

"Stop calling me that!" I nearly yelled, glaring at the foul creature.

"Looking for something, Mudblood?" he asked again, clearly ignoring my outburst.

I sighed. "Yes, I'm looking for a ladder. Have you seen one?"

Kreacher said nothing as he began to look through the mess. Finally, he pulls out a small stepping stool. He said nothing as he placed it front of me.

"Thank you."

I was heading back for the stairs when I noticed the door to Ciara's nursery was open slightly.

_Didn't I close that_?

Cautiously, I moved toward the door and slowly opened it.

A man stood in the center of the room, facing the window, wearing flowing black robes.

"Hello?"

The man turned to face me, and the sight of him caused me to drop the stepladder, making it clatter and bang on the floor.

He was as pale as death, his body looked as if it had been decaying for several years. But his eyes were no different, the same blue-silver, blazing with fire.

"Cedric."

He said nothing and raised his hand and pointed at me.

"You betrayed me," he growled.

"Cedric.

"You said you loved me."

"I do love you!"

"You ignored my pleas and left me to die!"

"No!" I cried, falling to my knees.

"Hermione, what's going on up there?"

"Are you all right?"

The door burst open and Lupin, Sirius, Moody, Harry and Ron hurried inside. Harry and Ron rushed to my side while Lupin, Sirius and Moody stayed frozen where they stood, staring at Cedric.

"My God," breathed Sirius.

"Cedric," said Lupin

"Hermione was right," said Ron.

"That's not Diggory," Moody growled

We all stared at Moody in confusion.

He pulled out his wand. "Riddikulus!"

Cedric smiled evilly before he exploded into a pile of dust on the floor.

"Looks like we found that boggart we were looking for," said Moody as he pocketed his wand.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," I swallowed. "Can we get out of here?"

"Yeah," Harry said. He and Ron helped me to my feet and escorted me out of the room, the Order member following behind us.

"I apologize, Granger," said Moody as we descended the stairs. "I should have told you lot we were looking for that foul boggart."

"That's okay," I said.

"What was all that noise?" Mrs. Weasley asked as we entered the dining room.

"No need to worry, Molly," said Moody, taking a swing from his hip flask. "We only took care of the boggart."

"Oh. Well, we still have a little cleaning to finish."

We all groaned.

"Mom, can't we do it later?" Ginny asked. "I want to decorate."

"No, we have to finish cleaning," said Mrs. Weasley. "Harry, I want you, Fred and George to take care of the yard work. Hermione, I want you, Ginny and Ron to take care of the doxies in the downstairs drawing room."

"Doxies?"

"Yes, Ronald, doxies, there are spray bottles of Doxycide and buckets waiting for you. Be careful not to get bitten, we don't have enough antidote."

"We'll be fine, Mom," said Ginny.

As Mrs. Weasley said there were spray bottles and buckets waiting. We each grabbed one and went to work.

Working with Ron was very entertaining. He moved around and sprayed Doxycide like he was in a video game.

I was putting my third Doxy into the bucket when I began to stare out the window. The storm was letting up, and the sun shining brightly between the clouds.

I began to think about Cedric. What if he was right and I am too late to save him?

It's all my fault!

"Hermione, look out!"

I looked down at the foul-looking purple fairy hovering just an inch above my right wrist.

I reacted too late; the Doxy had already sunk its fangs fully into my skin.

I tried to shake it off, frantically waving my arm, but it wouldn't budge.

"It won't come off!" I cried.

"Don't move!" Ginny warned. She aimed her spray bottle and with one squirt, she hit the Doxy in the face. It gave a tiny moan before releasing my wrist and then falling to the floor with a soft thump.

"Are you all right?" Ron asked once Ginny had the Doxy in her bucket.

"Yeah," I winced as I held my wrist.

"You've been bitten," said Ginny. "Ron, we better get her to Mom."

"I'm fine," I said though the feeling of dizziness and numbness began to overpower me.

"Mom, Hermione's been bitten," said Ginny. I wasn't even aware we left the drawing room.

"Quick, set her down here."

I was placed in a chair and someone was holding my wrist.

"You two brought her here just in time."

"Those gnomes are foul!"

_Was that Harry_?

"What's going on?"

"Hermione's been bitten by Doxy, Harry."

"What?" I heard movement and I knew Harry was standing next to me. "Is she all right?"

"So far, but the venom is effecting her fast. Harry, could you hold Hermione's arm straight while I get what I need?"

"Sure," he said, holding my hand with one of his own and my elbow with the other.

"Okay," said the voice I recognized to be Lupin's. "Harry, I need you to suck out the venom."

"You want me to what?"

"Suck out the venom," said Lupin. "Suck on the wound until you taste blood."

"Mmm," said Harry, bending back my wrist slightly and bringing it his lips. "I feel like a vampire."

I laughed a little at this. Once Harry began to suck on my wrist, the tingling, numb feeling became icy. I groaned, for the deeper he sucked, the more pressure he put on my wrist.

Harry groaned with his lips tightly shut as he reached for a goblet and spit some dirty-gold liquid with traces of my blood into it.

"Ugh! That's foul!" he moaned, rushing to the sink to rinse out his mouth.

"Well done, Harry," said Lupin as he proceed to clean the wound.

Harry nodded before he spit into the sink.

Once Lupin was finished wrapping my wound, Mrs. Weasley handed me a goblet filled with a navy-blue liquid.

"Here you are, dear. This should help you feel better."

I smiled before I drank the contents in one gulp. I soon regretted this as the bitter, burning taste caused me to retch.

Harry shuddered as he sat next to me.

"That was foul," he said again.

"That was no picnic for me either," I said, pointing at the goblet.

"How are you feeling?" Lupin asked.

"Better," I said. "Just a little tired."

"Why don't head upstairs and rest?" Mrs. Weasley suggested.

"Yeah, we can handle the rest of the cleaning without you," Harry put in.

"Besides, the potion Molly gave you will put you to sleep soon," said Lupin. "Harry?"

"I'm on it."

Before I could say anything, Harry scooped me up into his arms and carried me upstairs.

"This is ridiculous," I muttered as Harry tucked me in. "I should be helping."

"We can handle it," he said as the sleeping part of the potion began to take effect.

"But I…" I tried tiredly.

"Just sleep."

As darkness overtook me, I could feel Harry's lips along my hair.


	33. Chapter 33

All around me was black.

No windows, no doors.

I raised my hand in front of my face, but couldn't see a thing.

"Where am I?" I wondered. "How do I get home?"

I closed my eyes, reached out my hands and slowly began to move forward.

It felt like my wandering had lasted hours and I only felt air.

"I'm here."

I stopped, looked around, but still I could see nothing but black.

"Hello?" I asked nervously. "Is someone there?"

"I don't have much time."

A rattling noise echoed through out the dark.

"You!" roared a voice so loudly that I jumped. "I warned you!"

"No. Please."

"Crucio!"

As agonizing cries of pain filled the air, I heard the unmistakable sound of bones breaking.

I sat bolt up right in my bed and looked around. I was relieved to be back. Without stopping to think, I tore off my blankets and hurried out of the room. In my hurry, I bumped into something solid.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Harry asked, holding me by my shoulders.

I tore away from him and hurried for the dining room.

"Cedric is in trouble! He's being tortured!"

Everyone in the room stared at me like I was crazy.

"What?" Moody asked.

"Cedric," I said, trying to stay calm. "He's being held hostage and tortured!"

Lupin rose from his chair. "Hermione," he said placing his hands on my shoulders. "You know that Cedric is…"

"He is not dead!" I yelled, roughly pushing Lupin away from me.

"What's going on?" Harry asked again as he came into the room.

I turned to face him, throwing myself at him, my hands on his chest and my eyes wide.

"Harry, it's Cedric! He's in trouble! We have to help him!"

Harry looked at me in shock and confusion.

"Please, Harry," I begged. "Please help him!"

"Hermione…"

His tone caused me to back away and stare at him in disbelief.

"You don't believe me." I looked around at everyone else in the room. "None of you believe me."

Some shook their heads while others stared at me with sympathetic looks.

"Why don't any of you believe me?" I asked, tears filling my eyes.

Everyone continued to stare at me, not saying a word.

"He's alive. I know he is and if we don't help him, he'll…" At that moment, everything around me went black.

"Poor Hermione."

"They had no choice, Molly. She was hysterical."

"But to do this to her was unnecessary. She only misses Cedric."

"Cedric being the problem."

"Remus!"

He sighed.

"All I'm saying is how do we know her behavior isn't just an effect of the Doxy venom?"

"No, Harry sucked out all the venom."

She sighed.

"Molly, it was only two days. It's over, it's done."

I was in the dark again, but this time, I could hear arguing.

Lupin and Mrs. Weasley from the sound of it.

I tried to move to get comfortable, but I found I couldn't move my arms or legs. I started to panic, breathing heavily as I struggled.

"She's coming to."

"I'll get a Healer."

I felt someone touch my hand, but I couldn't move my hand to respond.

"Hermione?"

"Harry?"

"Yes, it's me. Open your eyes for me," he said as he began to stroke my hair.

"Harry, I can't move."

"Just open your eyes."

I struggled as I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Harry staring at me, smiling.

"Hi."

"Hi," I smiled back.

I looked down and saw that my hands and feet were tied to the bed rails.

"What is this?" I asked as I tugged at wrists.

"Oh, good, you're awake."

A very familiar Healer stepped in the room.

"Paige?" I asked. "What is this?"

"You were thrashing about in your sleep, we thought it necessary to restrain you so you wouldn't hurt yourself. One of the side effects of the treatment we had to give you."

_Treatment?_

"Treatment, I believe was unnecessary," Mrs. Weasley muttered.

"Mom, stay out of it," Ron muttered back.

Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"Since she's awake, can we remove the restraints?" Harry asked.

Paige was hesitated at first. "I don't see why not."

Without hesitation, Harry freed my hands while Ron freed my ankles. I sighed with relief when the feeling returned to my hands and ankles.

"Better?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," I sighed as I flicked my hands and kicked my feet.

Everyone laughed softly.

"Mr. Lupin, Mrs. Weasley, may I have a word with you in private?"

"Certainly."

"Of course."

Once the door closed, we all stared at each other in confusion.

"What do think she's saying to them that she couldn't say in front of us?" Ron asked.

"I know how we can find out," Fred grinned, removing the Extendable Ears from his back pocket.

"I thought your mom took those from you."

"We have ways," was all Fred would say as he moved for the door and placed one of the fake ears on the door. After checking that it was working, he backed away and Paige's, Lupin's, and Mrs. Weasley's voices filled the room.

"Is everything all right with Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes."

There was a long pause.

"But?" Lupin said.

"If she has another episode, it will be dangerous, she might not recover from it."

"Dangerous? How?" asked Lupin.

"Turn it off," I said, not wanting to hear anymore. I looked at Fred pleadingly.

Fred hesitated for a moment, like he wanted to hear more, but he removed the ear anyway.

Everyone was silent.

Lupin and Mrs. Weasley soon walked in the room.

"Is something wrong?" Ron asked trying not to let slip that we heard every word they said.

"No," said Mrs. Weasley. "Nothing you need to worry about."

"Mrs. Weasley, with all due respect, we're not kids anymore," said Harry. "Please, tell us."

"It's like Molly said," Lupin answered. "It's nothing you need to worry about. But, she did say you'll have to stay here until after the holidays."

I groaned. "I really want to be home for Christmas."

"Don't make a fuss, dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "We can celebrate Christmas here."

I groaned again.

"It's not a bad idea, Hermione," said Harry.

I sighed as I leaned back on my pillow and closed my eyes.


	34. Chapter 34

"Merry Christmas!"

I awoke with a start as the Weasley twins' cry filled room. I sat up, bleary-eyed in bed as Harry, the Weasleys and a few Order members entered the room carrying Christmas decorations and presents.

"Hi, everyone," I said as I rubbed my eyes.

"Merry Christmas," said Mrs. Weasley after she and Lupin placed the gifts on the table. Then she pulled out her wand. "Now, let's make this room more festive."

I laughed as the decorations hung themselves making the room look like a smaller version of the Great Hall.

"Oh, look who's under the mistletoe!" sang Fred and George.

I looked up finding a branch of green leaves with white berries.

"No!"

"Come on, Hermione," they said together as they moved one to each side of my bed.

"No!" I said again but it was too late. Both Fred and George's lips were on either side of my face. "Okay, you can stop now," I said after awhile.

They ignored me.

"Mrs. Weasley!"

They leaped back. "Okay, we're done," said Fred.

Ron chuckled. "Next." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

Now came Harry's turn.

"You don't have to do this," I told him.

He merely pointed to the mistletoe. "Tradition."

I swallowed silently as he pulled my hair behind me ear. I closed my eyes and held my breath as his lips touched mine. At first, neither of us moved, and then slowly my mouth opened at the same time his did. Once our tongues touched each other, he pulled away.

"Well, I hope you'll kiss me like that from now on, Harry."

"Cho!"

She smiled as she entered the room. Harry got up, walked up to Cho and kissed her passionately.

"That's better," she said before walking up to me and handing me a gift. "Merry Christmas, Hermione."

"Thanks," I said. "Merry Christmas."

"This was from Cedric. He wanted me to keep it so you wouldn't come across it and ruin the surprise," said Cho. Then she smiled. "He said when he read it; the main character reminded him of you."

I opened my gift, it was a book called _Twilight_.

"Cedric read this?" I asked as I flipped through the pages.

Cho smiled and nodded.

Once all the presents were passed out and opened, we sang carols until a Healer came in and said it was time for everyone to leave. The Healer told me I should get some sleep, but once she closed the door, I pulled out _Twilight_ and began to read.

When I learned more about Edward, I could see so much of Cedric in him, especially when it came to his protective side. But, when it came to Bella, I don't know what he was thinking when he said she reminded him of me.

To be back at Hogwarts was relief. Being in St. Mungo's for nearly a month made me realize I missed everything, especially my four-poster bed in the dormitory.

"What do you say we have an HU meeting to celebrate your return to school?" Harry suggested as we left the Great Hall.

I shook my head. "Not tonight, Harry. It's too soon."

He nodded. "All right, then. Whenever you're ready."

We entered Defense Against the Dark Arts and went straight to work. Of course, we continued to read the useless books, but I was in no mood to argue about it.

Umbridge kept her eye on me through the entire class.

The bell rang and I silently gathered my things.

"Miss Granger," Umbridge called as I headed for the door. "Could I have a word with you?"

"Certainly, Professor," I said as I followed her up the stairs to her office. Once I was inside, she shut the door and invited me to sit down.

"Tea?" she offered politely.

"No thanks."

"So, how are you feeling after being in St. Mungo's? I heard you had a tough holiday."

"I'm fine," I said slowly. "Thank you for asking." _What is she up to_? I thought.

"Something secret is happening in these halls, you're behind it, aren't you?"

_Oh, that's what she's up to_, I thought. _Quick, play dumb_! "Excuse me?" I asked aloud.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you're behind what ever is happening at this school and when I find out what it is, I'm going to expose you not only to the headmaster, but to the Minister himself."

"Yeah, whatever, can I go now?"

Without waiting for answer, I picked up my bag and left the room.

A month passed since Umbridge's threat. She still had no proof that I was behind HU.

"Great job, everyone! Good Patronus, Luna!" Harry said as he walked around room.

"Harry, what was that noise?" asked a one of the HU members.

Everyone fell silent and listened carefully. There was a rumbling noise.

The soft rumble became louder.

We all turned to face the entrance as a small hole appeared in the wall.

I cautiously approached the hole and peered through it. To my horror Umbridge, Filtch and a group of Slytherins stood in the corridor.

"I told you I would find you," said Umbridge raising her wand.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, seizing my waist and pulling me away from the wall as it exploded. Dust and rock were sent flying everywhere.

Once it was over, I heard Ron yell, "What the hell is wrong with you, lady?"

I turned away from Harry and watched as Umbridge, Filtch and the Slytherins came into the room.

"What is wrong with you?" Harry said angrily. "You could have killed us!"

"There is no need to raise your voice, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley," said Umbridge.

"Oh, I'll give you a reason," said Fred, tapping his wand in his palm.

"Fred!" said Harry, his eyes never leaving Umbridge.

"Well, it would seem my suppositions were correct," said Umbridge as she stared around the room. "I wasn't too sure of source, but now…"

"Your source?" Harry asked. "Who is your source?"

Umbridge merely smiled. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Goyle, would escort Mr. Potter and Miss Granger to the Headmaster's office.

Malfoy smirked as he walked up to me and in one swift movement, he grabbed my arm and pinned it behind my back with one hand while holding the back of my shirt collar with the other.

"Don't touch her!" Harry growled, but then he groaned as Goyle tightened his hold on him.

"Shut it!" he ordered.

Malfoy gave me a slight shove and I began to move.

None of us said anything as we approached the gargoyle to Dumbledore's office. Umbridge gave the password in her high-pitched tone. Harry and I stared at each other and shared an eye-roll before following Umbridge up the spiral staircase.

"Ah, Delores," said Fudge as we entered Dumbledore's office. "I see you found the offending students."

"Yes, Minister."

Fudge stepped up to us as Malfoy and Goyle released us and smirked. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, why am I not surprised you are behind this?"

Neither of us said anything as we stared at the Minister.

"You're sure Mr. Potter and Miss Granger is responsible for these classes?" asked Dumbledore calmly.

"Illegal classes," Fudge put in.

"Yes, Minister," said Umbridge, clearly ignoring Dumbledore. "My source assures me that their facts are true."

"Who is your source?" Harry asked.

"Potter!" said McGonagall.

Harry rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and grumbled.

"They should be expelled!" Umbridge said loudly.

"I agree, Delores," said Fudge.

"That's preposterous!" said McGonagall. "It was your ridiculous teaching methods that caused this!"

"They were Ministry approved!" Umbridge shrieked.

"But, we didn't learn anything useful," I said.

"You learned plenty of facts!"

"Learning only facts will not help the students in life-threatening situations. The purpose of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to prepare them for the unexpected," Dumbledore said.

"And Delores, you can not expel students, that authority lies with the Headmaster alone," said McGonagall.

Dumbledore turned to Harry and me. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, you're free to go," he smiled.

Harry and I turned to leave, but not before waving goodbye to Umbridge and Fudge with triumphant grins on our faces.

Harry and I couldn't stop ginning all through dinner.

"You know, if you two don't stop grinning like that, you're faces are going to get stuck that way," said Ron in a muffled voice, sending bits of vegetable soup across the table.

I wanted to point out Ron's bad manners, but I was too good of a mood to spoil it.

"I still don't understand why they made such a big fuss about HU," said Cho as we all left the Great Hall. "We were only learning what they wouldn't teach us."

"They're power hungry," said Harry simply. "They believe their way of thinking is the only way."

"Gits," Ron mumbled. "I'd sure like to know who told on us."

As we approached the Grand Staircase, Marietta stood waiting at the bottom.

"Looking for something?" she asked me.

"No," I said slowly.

She reached into her pocket. "This, maybe?"

I gasped softly.

"Where did you get that?" Harry asked as Marietta continued to flaunt my locket in my face.

"Somebody dropped it after one of the HU meetings."

_I remembered putting my locket in my pocket as we ran out the door_, I thought. _It must have fallen out._

I reached forward and wrenched it out of her hand.

"I told you I didn't like you getting too close to Harry, so I ratted you out," said Marietta.

"And I told you, Harry is my best friend and nothing you say or do is going to change that."

Harry called Marietta something so foul; I stared at him in shock.

"You ratted us out," said Cho. "I can't believe you did that!"

"She was going to ruin your relationship with Harry," said Marietta. "I couldn't let her do that."

"My relationship with Harry is none of your business!" Cho snapped. "I don't have a problem with their friendship."

Marietta scoffed. "That's not friendship."

"Well, neither is ours," Cho said.

Marietta scoffed and then walked away. Once she disappeared down the hall, I began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked starting to laugh.

"You kiss Cho with that mouth?"

Cho laughed. "Yes, he does."

To prove it, Harry grabbed Cho's shoulders, dipped her and began to kiss her passionately.

My stomach flipped as I felt my face burn and looked away.

Cho moaned hungrily.

"Okay, okay, I get it! Get a room!" I groaned.

Harry and Cho laughed.


	35. Chapter 35

A month went by and O. were in a week. Ron, Harry and I were in the library. I seized any book with O.W.L subjects that I could get my hands on.

"Geez, Hermione," said Ron as I placed my second stack of books on our table. "Don't you know how to pace yourself? Why do you always go mad over these tests?"

Watch it Ron," Harry said out of the corner of his mouth. "Don't tell her how to study, it'll be like facing a Mandrake without earmuffs."

"Harry!" I growled, not looking up from my book.

"See?" 

Harry walked up to me and closed the book I was holding.

"What are you doing?"

"Hermione, you need to take a break," He said as he passed the book to Ron. "You've been running yourself ragged ever since McGonagall mentioned the O. last week."

"I have to pass."

"Hermione, it's not the end of the world if you don't pass," said Ron as he sat down next to me.

"I need to pass," I repeated. "I already failed once."

"Fail?" Ron said in confusion. "You didn't fail."

"But I did fail, " I said. "I failed with H.U, we got caught."

"It wasn't your fault, it was Marrietta's," said Harry.

I sighed.

Harry swallowed. Clearly he didn't feel comfortable with what he was about to say.

"What would Cedric say to you if he saw you doing this right now?"

I looked at him, my throat and eyes burning. I swallowed hard and looked back at my hands before I answered.

"He would say exactly what you two are saying. That I'm over working myself."

"What else would he say?" Harry asked.

I tried blinking to hold back my tears but failed miserably.

"He…" I tried to keep my voice from breaking again. I failed. "He would tell me just to study what I can and try my best on the test and no matter what the score I should be happy with it."

"Can you take his advice?" Ron asked.

I sniffed as I nodded. Both Harry and Ron reached up and wiped the tears on my cheeks. All three of us laughed softly.

I sat in the eerily quiet Great Hall, the only sound coming from the sand in the hourglass, counting down the remaining minutes of the test. I tapped my quill nervously on my answer sheet, which only had a few numbers answered. I chewed at my thumbnail as I looked over the pamphlet of questions.

I could hear Cedric's voice, like he was leaning over me, brushing his lips against my ear.

"Just relax, love. It's only a test."

I sighed deeply as I continued to tap my quill.

"Just relax."

I shook my head. My eyes were beginning to feel heavy and hard to keep open.

"Relax," he whispered.

I dropped my quill, breathing slowly as my vision began to fade.

I was in the same place I've been nearly every time I've dreamt.

Same fireplace, same sofa, only I wasn't lying on it with a book across my legs. Instead I was standing behind it, staring at the fire.

"I'm here," I said, still watching the dancing flames. "But where are you?"

I didn't have to wait long for an answer. A hand touched my shoulder. Closing my eyes, I turned to face its owner. I opened my eyes and had to bite my lip to prevent sobs.

Fresh bruises, fresh cuts and gashes covered his now yellowish, pale face. But it was his lips that were my main focus.

"Help me," they said without sound.

"I want to," I said no longer able to hold back my sobs. "More than anything! Where are you? How did you get here? How…?"

I stopped. He was mouthing something slowly but I couldn't read his lips.

"I can't understand!" I sobbed, closing my eyes.

"Then I suggest that you wake up and get back to work." 

I opened my eyes and looked up. I was back in the Great Hall with Umbridge glaring over me.

"Care to explain your lack of focus?" She asked in her bittersweet voice.

I ignored her and looked around. Everyone was still focused on their tests, including Harry and Ron.

"Well?"

"No," I said distractedly as I slipped out of my desk.

I just walked into the Entrance Hall when I was roughly turned back around.

"Where do you think you're going?" Umbridge asked with venom, her grip on my arm like a vice. Her tone did not frighten me, and my answer showed as much.

"I have more important things to attend to," I explained as I tried to slip free of her grasp. "More important than a pointless test that I am clearly not prepared for."

"You ungrateful little…"

In a flash, I was lying on the stone floor, my right cheek stinging.

"Are you all right?" Ron asked.

I nodded, rubbing my cheek with one hand, then lowered Harry's wand with the other.

"Do you want to be sent Azkaban?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!" he answered, his eyes never leaving Umbridge.

"Never send a Dementor to do a Witches job." Umbridge said.

"What?" I asked.

"You," Harry said knowingly. "You sent the Dementors after us."

Umbridge smiled. "Of course, those dreary soulless creatures couldn't finish the job."

Someone cleared their throat.

Umbridge, Harry and I looked toward the Grand Staircase. Dumbledore and Fudge stood a few steps from the bottom.

"Delores, I need a word with you," Fudge said with authority.

Umbridge followed Fudge while Dumbledore turned to Harry and me, giving us a small smile and a wink. Once Fudge and Umbridge disappeared up the stairs, Dumbledore came over to us and asked, "I trust everything is okay here."

"Yes," harry replied. "We're fine professor."

Dumbledore gave us a small nod before going into the Great Hall.

"What's going on?" Ron asked. "Why did you leave in the middle of the test?"

Harry looked at me with concern.

I looked around to be sure that we were alone. Then I explained my reoccurring nightmares. Once I was finished, Ron looked at me as if I was mental.

"I think all the stress of these stupid O. has gotten to you Hermione," he said.

I sighed as I looked over at Harry.

"She's serious, Ron."

I smiled, grateful for his support.

"What do we do?" he asked.

"That's not the problem," I said. "I know what we're supposed to do, but I don't know where he is!"

"Calm down, Hermione," said Ron gently taking my hands when I began to grip at my hair. "We'll figure something out."

I closed my eyes and began to take deep, calming breaths before I opened them again.

"There is one person who could help," said Harry.

"Who?" Ron asked.

Harry stared at me with his eyebrows raised. His lips began to curve into a smile and I knew at once who he had in mind.

"No!" I said at once. "No!"

"It may be our only chance."

"No!" I said again, fighting the urge to stamp my foot.

"Hermione, just swallow your pride and go!" said Harry.

As we stood at the bottom of the stairs to Trelawney's office, I glared at Harry. "I hate you!"

"Come on, get up there!"

I sighed before climbing the spiral staircase. The door to her office was open, so we all just stepped inside, finding her putting away some of her teacups.

"Excuse us, Professor," said Ron.

Trelawney gave a tiny squeak before dropping the teacup she was holding.

"Oh," she said with sadness in her voice. "I was rather attached to that cup." She then looked up at us and smiled. "How nice it is to you all. Miss Granger, I'm surprised to see you here."

"Humph, she calls herself a psychic," I muttered as she moved on to another stack of cups.

"Shh," said Harry. "We apologize for disturbing you, but we need your help with something."

She froze, her hand still in the cupboard after placing the cup inside. Then she lowered it and turned to face us, the light reflecting off her glasses.

"You want my help?" she asked, sounding slightly surprised but with a small smile.

Harry elbowed me gently. I looked at him and he nodded toward Professor Trelawney. I sighed, closing my eyes before stepping up to her. I explained everything about my nightmares involving Cedric.

"So, what do you think?" I asked once I was finished.

She stared at her crystal ball for a full minute while she thought, before finally looking back at me.

"Mrs. Granger, your dreams might not be completely false."

My eyes widened at her words.

"There's only one way to find out," she continued. "Do you have something that Mr. Diggory touched before he died?"

"No, I don't, uh…" I stopped, placing a hand on my locket. I looked back at Professor Trelawney and she nodded slightly. My fingers shook as I unhooked it from my neck. I presented it to her.

"Now, hold one end and give me the other."

My fingers still shaking with nerves, I gave her one end.

"Think of the place in your nightmare, and close your eyes," she instructed.

I nodded before closing my eyes. An icy wind blew around me and before I knew it, I was told to open my eyes again.

_It worked_, I thought as I looked around. Everything was exactly the same, the wooden mahogany tables, and the dark green seating and dark gray carpet. There was a large couch that wrapped around half the room. A long coffee table was in front of it. Across from the table, there were two armchairs with a side table in between them. A matching lamp with a dark green shade stood on it. At the back of the room, the fireplace had a fancy decorated mantle. The fireplace was lit and the fire roared in the quiet room.

"Cedric!" I cried, hoping for any kind of response. I looked over at Trelawney, who was looking around the room in awe, making me wonder if this was first time she actually did something like this, but I didn't have time to worry about that now. "Cedric!" I yelled again as began to search around the room frantically. My stomach grew tight and full of butterflies. "Please, don't tell me I've been wrong this entire time," I prayed aloud after searching another room.

I reentered the room we started from. Trelawney was now staring out of the full-length window.

"I can't find him anywhere," I told her. "Or anyone for that matter."

She didn't say anything. She just kept staring out of the window with fascination.

"Professor?" I said as cautiously approached her.

"Look out there," she told me.

I looked out the window and felt my insides turn to ice.

"What do you see?"

I swallowed. "A graveyard."

"You've seen this graveyard."

I looked at her in confusion. _No, I haven't_, I thought.

"Think!" she urged.

I thought, but I couldn't remember ever being in that graveyard.

Trelawney grabbed my hand and before I could blink we were standing in the graveyard.

"What are we doing here?" I asked as shivers ran up my spine.

Trelawney said nothing, she merely pointed to a tombstone two feet away.

I stared at her with confusion and a little fear before I stepped up the stone. Crouching down at my knees I began to look it over. I had an intake of breath when I noticed something on the stone.

"Blood," I said, trying not to panic. "It's blood. It can't be more than a few months old."

I looked over at Trelawney, who was smiling at me as though I was finally beginning to understand something. I was, the pieces were finally coming together.

"This is the graveyard Harry told me about!" I said, rising to my feet. "This is where the Triwizard Cup brought them when they touched it!"

Trelawney's smile grew.

"Where are we?" I asked, frantically searching for a sign to tell where we were.

Trelawney merely looked over her shoulder.

"Hangleton Cemetery."

My stomach grew tight. I almost have what I need.

Trelawney's attention was now on the house.

"Professor, do you know whose house that is?" I asked.

She paused for a long moment, before she whispered, "The Riddle House."

I gasped softly. Cedric in my mind's eye, his mouth slowly forming the "Riddle House!" "That's what he's been trying to tell me!" I practically shouted. "He's in there!" I stopped. "But, why couldn't I find him?"

"Because this is a vision," said Trelawney. "It's not real."

"Then how do we get back?" I asked, not bothering to control my panic.

Trelawney held out her hand, I didn't hesitate to grab it.


	36. Chapter 36

"Hermione, where are we going?" Harry asked as I hurried down the Grand Staircase while returning the locket to my neck, him and Ron at my heels.

I was reaching for the Entrance doors, when Harry seized my wrist, forcing me to face him.

"Where are we going?" he asked again.

I smiled, despite the situation. "Now you know how I felt when we were running from the Dementors."

Harry smiled and then nodded.

"We're going to Little Hangleton, the Riddle House."

"Riddle?" said Ron. "Hang on, isn't that You-Know-Who's real name?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "You think Cedric is there?"

"I _know_ Cedric is there!"

Harry nodded.

"So, where are we headed?"

We looked towards the Great Hall, Neville, Luna, Ginny and Cho were coming to joining us, their wands at the ready.

"To rescue Cedric," Harry answered.

"He's alive?" Cho asked, now on the verge of tears.

I nodded as tears filled my eyes.

"Oh, Hermione, that's wonderful!" she said as she hugged me. "We should have never doubted you."

"It's okay," I mumbled as we let go of each other.

"So, where are we headed?" Neville asked again.

Harry and I shared a glance, smiled and then nodded. We both knew we wouldn't be able to talk any of them into staying here.

"You-Know-Who's house," Ron answered.

The color from everyone's faces drained.

"Well, then…" Neville paused. "Onward!"

"Hold on, hate to put a damper on this but how are we going to get there?" asked Ron.

We all thought for a moment.

"Thestrals," Luna said simply.

"Oh no, I'm not riding those things," said Harry.

"I agree with Harry," I said. "I'm not riding something I can't see."

"You guys are such babies," said Ron.

"Says the guy with no color in his face," I pointed out.

"It's not that bad," said Luna. "It's actually really fun."

Before we knew it, we were all flying on Thestrals toward Little Hangleton, Harry and I on the same one.

"There!" I said recognizing the graveyard from a short distance.

Harry signaled for everyone to land.

Ron shuddered. "A graveyard."

"Ron, grow some backbone!" I hissed.

"Shut it, you two!" Harry hissed. "Wands out everyone."

We all cautiously headed for the front door.

"Hold it!" Harry ordered suddenly once Neville's foot touched the first porch step.

We all looked abruptly at Harry. He was gripping his wand so tightly, that his knuckles were ghostly white. He was looking around so intensely, like he was watching a firefly.

"What is it?" Cho asked.

"I heard something."

At this, we all mirrored Harry's movements and listened hard.

"I don't hear anything but the wind and crickets," said Ron after awhile.

We still stood our ground.

"Ron is right," said Harry, lowering his wand only slightly. "But, be on the alert." Nodding to Neville, he slowly opened the door.

Ron whistled. "These people had a lot of money."

"Shh, Ron!" I hissed.

"Sorry." 

Once we were sure that the coast was clear, we relaxed and searched the house.

"Harry look," said Neville. "All these swords on the wall. Have you ever seen anything like this before?"

"Don't touch them!" Harry warned.

Neville lowered his hand and slowly backed away.

Harry stepped up to the wall and gently touched a sword.

"Harry, you said not to touch them," I hissed.

"It's fine," Harry sighed. Then he grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled it off the wall.

I trusted Harry's judgment, but I still felt uneasy knowing he felt comfortable with a sword.

We all searched every inch of the bottom floor.

"There's nothing here," Ron concluded.

I looked at the staircase we were gathered around.

"He must be upstairs."

I took a step towards the stairs, and reached for the railing. In a flash, the blade of Harry's sword blocked my way. I looked at Harry, the way he was staring at me, frightened me. It was a look of pure anger, of hatred.

"I can't let you do that," he said calmly.

"Harry, what the hell are you doing?" Ron asked.

Harry lunged at Ron with the sword, but Ron backed away quicker.

"What is wrong with you?"

Harry lunged again.

"Harry, why are you doing this?" Cho asked, cautiously taking a step forward, tears brimming in her eyes.

Harry turned his attack on her, cutting off a little of her hair.

"I can't let any of you ruin everything," he said his voice sounding cold and unnatural. "I'll do whatever I have to do to stop you."

"You don't want to do this, Harry," said Neville as he, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Cho raising their wands threateningly, Cho's tears now staining her face.

"I have orders," he said.

I raised my hands, assuring everyone that I could handle the situation, but they kept their wands raised.

"Harry?" I said cautiously, my hands up in surrender. "We're here to help Cedric, remember?"

"Take one more step and I'll kill you," he threatened.

I smiled. "No, you won't." I took two more steps.

Harry flinched. I cried out as pain struck my cheek. I brought my hand to my face, finding blood on my fingertips. I looked back at Harry.

"I warned you."

I sighed. "Harry, who am I?"

He scoffed. "You're Hermione Granger, the school bookworm, a Mudblood."

I stomached tightened.

"My enemy."

"No!" I shouted. "I am Hermione Granger. I am your best friend of five years!"

Harry lunged at me; I dodged it.

"I helped you get the Sorcerer's Stone," I went on, still stepping forward. "I helped you solve the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets."

Harry swung again; I dodged.

"I helped you save Sirius and I helped you through the hell of the Triwizard Tournament, risking not only my life, but my unborn child's as well."

He swung again and then again, I dodged both, the blade barely brushing my shirt. When he swung for a third time, I grabbed the blade with both hands, cutting my palms and fingers. Once I had firm grip, in one swift movement, I wrenched the sword out of Harry's hands, threw it on the floor and then placed my bloody hands on his face. On close inspection, I saw that Harry's eyes were clouded, meaning only one thing. He was bewitched.

"I am your best friend," I said again. "Nothing will ever change that, not even this."

"Prove it," he growled, trying to break free of my hold.

I looked over at Cho who was still in tears.

"Forgive me," I whispered.

She nodded, biting her bottom lip.

I crushed my lips to Harry's in the most passionate kiss I could give. When I pulled away, he opened his eyes; they were still clouded, but only slightly.

"No," he whispered. "I have to…"

I crushed my lips to his again, pulling away after almost a minute. He slowly opened his eyes; they were his beautiful green that I loved.

"Hermione?" he said confused as he blinked furiously. "What's going on?"

"It's okay, Harry," I sighed with relief. "You're okay now."

"Harry!"

I stepped aside to let Cho throw herself at him.

"You're really scared us, mate," said Ron.

I looked up at the stairs.

"You guys stay with Harry, Ron, can you come with me?"

Ron nodded and then we made our way up the stairs, wands ready. We checked every room, still finding nothing. The last room came across was in the darkest part of the hall, when shined our wand lights on it, we found it was covered in locks.

I raised my wand, but my hand was shaking too much.

Ron touched my shoulder, smiled and raised his wand.

"Alohomora!"

The many locks clicked and Ron pushed the door open, what our wand lights revealed made my stomach tightened with pain and fear.


	37. Chapter 37

It felt as if I was moving in slow motion as I hurried toward the body hanging off the wall by their wrists in shackles.

"Cedric!" I cried, my arms around his neck and tears flooding down my face. "Cedric!" It was all I could say, I was too happy to say anything else. But, my happiness quickly turned to fear when I realized... he wasn't moving. Not even the smallest movement.

I slowly lowered my arms from his neck and just as slowly backed away. My fear doubled when his head fell onto his chest. I looked in horror at the state he was in. He was nothing but skin and bones, his tattered Triwizard uniform hung off him as if it was two sizes too big for him. They must have kept him alive with minimal food. His skin was covered in fresh as well old bruises and cuts.

"Cedric?" I stepped back up to him and held his face aligning it with mine. He looked worse than in my nightmares. "Cedric, open your eyes! Wake up!"

My heart skipped a beat when he didn't respond.

"Cedric, open your eyes!" I ordered again, tears blurring my eyes and my voice starting to break. "Please!" I started to gently brush his hair out of his face hoping that would trigger some movement. It didn't work. "Ron, why isn't he waking up?" I asked fearfully.

Ron joined me where I stood after lighting the torches in the room, giving it a dimly lit glow. He gently lifted Cedric's eyelid. "I can't tell if he is asleep, unconscious or if he is..."

I stomach tightened.

"But, he does need a Healer," he concluded. "They've been starving him."

"He is a fighter," I said mostly to convince myself that he would be fine as stroked his tender face with my thumbs.

"We need to get him some help," said Ron.

"Yeah," I agreed, my voice trembling. I stood on my toes and gently kissed his tender cheek. The moment our skin touched a strange tingling feeling spread from my lips through out my body, but I paid it no mind. Cedric was more important at the moment. I sniffed before taking a step back, pointing my wand at shackle on his left wrist and saying the unlocking spell.

Nothing happened.

I tried three more times, the shackle stayed firmly locked.

"It's not working."

Ron mirrored my movements with the other shackle.

"Alohomora!"

Still nothing happened.

"Damn it!" Ron swore. "We need to find something to unlock them."

Regrettably, I stepped away from Cedric to help Ron in his search. As I searched I started to feel dizzy and my vision began to blur, but I shook my head and focused on the task at hand.

"I found something!" Ron cried.

I hurried back to Cedric's side. Ron's lock pick turned out to be a bobby pin. I held Cedric's upper arm in a firm grip as Ron worked on the lock, his tongue stuck out between his teeth. Once the lock clicked open and Cedric's arm was free, his dead weight began to put pressure on me. To my great relief as I wrapped his arm around my shoulders, he let out a soft moan.

"Cedric?" I said as I held his right cheek with my left hand. "Can you hear me? Wake up, please."

Once Ron had his other arm free, Cedric slowly opened his eyes.

"Cedric!" I was now crying happy tears.

He shakily brought his hand to my face, the tingling in my body intensified; I didn't know where it coming from, but Cedric and my shaking knees wasn't helping much.

"You're so beautiful," he said, his voice hoarse. "I must be dreaming."

"You're not dreaming," I told him, my voice breaking. "I'm here and I'm getting you out of here!"

"Not without some help you're not," said Ron wrapping Cedric's other arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, Ron," said Cedric with a weak smile as we headed for the door.

"Hey, mate," Ron smiled back. "I hope you're ready to get out of this hellhole."

"I've been ready for months," Cedric grinned.

We all chuckled at that.

We were a foot away from the door when my foot slipped and the tingling became so intense that it was painful.

"You all right over there, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," I said, my voice strained. "Let's go."

We reached the middle of the hallway when my knees buckled. I cried out as I fell to the floor, causing the boys to fall beside me.

"Mione, what's wrong?" Cedric asked his voice stronger and full of concern.

I groaned with pain as I held my stomach. I pulled my arm away from stomach and my eyes widened in horror. My arm was covered in my blood.

"Oh, my God!" Cedric gasped. He didn't hesitate to carefully lay my head on his lap. "Get help!" he yelled at Ron.

I heard the sound of running footsteps. I was feeling cold and soon after my teeth chattered.

"You're going to be fine, Mione," Cedric told me though his voice broke and I soon felt his tears on my face. "We just got each other back. I love you! Promise me you'll fight this."

I held up my blood-covered hand to him. He didn't hesitate to take it.

"Promise me!" he ordered.

"I..."

An icy chill went up spine and then everything went black.


	38. Chapter 38

Cedric sat there watching, as Hermione became more pale and blue by the second, her blood pooling out around him. He still kept a firm grip on Hermione's blood-coated hand, though Hermione's grip loosened greatly.

Cedric bit down hard on his bottom lip, his grief quickly turning into inner rage. He fought to hold back his tears. Tears and rage were beneath him, he could only do one of them and rage would win.

This couldn't be happening. After all the hell he went through, he finally had her back his arms. He had been dreaming and hallucinating about it for months, only now with her in his arms, he was going to lose her again. Was fate really that cruel?

Yes, clearly, fate really was this cruel.

He could hear voices from the floor below him, but he paid them no mind, his full attention was on his dying love. The sound of running footsteps on the stairs reached his ears.

"She's lost a lot of blood."

That had to be Ron's voice.

"Oh, my word!"

A shadow blew over him and then a hand placed its fingertips on Hermione's neck.

"She still has a pulse, but it's very weak."

Cedric looked up, his inner rage now blazing, his eyes meeting Professor Lupin's that showed grief, sorrow but also determination.

Lupin wrapped one arm around Hermione's waist while he tucked the other under her legs and then began to carefully lift her from the floor but Cedric wouldn't let go of her hand.

"Cedric," he whispered.

Cedric squeezed Hermione's hand as if to tell her everything would be fine.

Lupin then hurried down the stairs, with a firm hold on Hermione's limp body as he headed for the fireplace.

Cedric stayed where he was, staring at the blood.

"Come on, son," said a deep soothing voice.

Who was that? Was that Mr. Weasley?

"Yeah, mate, let's get you out of here."

Cedric was vaguely aware of stepping through green flames. One minute he was sitting in a pool of blood, the next he was in St. Mungo's, watching Healers whisk Hermione away. A Healer walked up to him who began staring at him as though Cedric was his first ever patient before he started asking questions but Cedric wasn't listening.

"He appears to be in a state of shock," observed the Healer. "Let's get him a gown and into a room."

"No," Cedric whispered for fear that if he spoke any louder he would release his emotions, which he would rather keep to himself.

"Mr. Diggory..." the Healer began.

"I'm fine," said Cedric quietly.

"Cedric, you're hurt, you're hungry," said Mr. Weasley. "Let them help you."

Cedric looked over to Mr. Weasley and glared at him.

"Hermione would want you to be checked out," added Ron.

Cedric turned his glare on him but after a few seconds, he relaxed, knowing that Ron was right.

"Fine," he sighed.

"This way," motioned the Healer.

Cedric began to follow but then he looked back at the Weasleys.

"Don't worry, we'll keep you informed on Hermione," Mr. Weasley promised.

Cedric nodded before he continued to follow the Healer.

Nearly half an hour later, Cedric found himself lying in an elevated hospital bed, wearing a hospital gown. Turned out, his right cheek was broken while the other was bruised. Both of his wrists were sprained. Two of his right ribs were broken and one of his left ribs was cracked. They were now wrapped securely in place as they healed, but that didn't help the excruciating pain when he breathed. Every inch of his body was covered in bruises and cuts, the severe ones were wrapped after they had been cleaned. To top it all off, he was dehydrated, which would explain the small IV in the crook of his elbow slowing flowing fluids into his veins. It made him feel woozy. He had to continuously swallow to prevent himself from vomiting.

But, his focus wasn't on his pain or his nausea; it was as always on Hermione. He hadn't heard from Mr. Weasley who told him he would him informed on Hermione's condition and it was getting hard for him to not think the worst and panic.

There was a knock at the door, breaking him from his thought. Could this be the news he had been longing for, but at the same time dreading?"

"Come in," he said with a wince.

In a flash, the door flew open and before Cedric could blink, his mother had her arms around him.

"Oh, Cedric!" she sobbed as she held him tighter. "You're alive! We never should have given up hope!"

"Easy on the ribs, Mom," he said, his voice strained.

"Oh, sorry," she said, gently releasing him and then kissing him gently on his bruise cheek.

He looked over at his father. "It's good to see you, Dad."

Mr. Diggory smiled before gently taking the bandaged hand his son offered. "It's such a relief to have you home, son."

Cedric noticed that once they finished shaking hands, his stared at him with an unreadable expression, like he didn't even recognize his son, but he decided to question about that later. He looked towards his mother.

"Have you heard anything about Hermione?" he asked. "Mr. Weasley said he would let me know when they something, but..." He stopped when noticed his shared a worried glance.

"What?"

"She's still in the OR," his father explained, placing his hand on Cedric's shoulder. "The Healers are doing all that they can for her."

"But?" Cedric asked, his stomach tightening painfully.

"The Healers aren't too hopeful she'll survive."

Cedric stared off into nothingness. He had to have heard wrong.

"No..."

"Cedric," said his mother laying her hand over his. "Hermione is strong, she'll..."

But Cedric wasn't listening to his mother. Instead he was listening to the conversation coming from the hallway outside his room. Professor Lupin was asking Ron what happened at the Riddle House. Cedric couldn't hear all of Ron's answer, but three words came out loud and clear, "Harry", "sword", and "Hermione".

At first Cedric couldn't understand, but then it came to him. Harry attacked Hermione with a sword. Harry was the reason Hermione was fighting for her life!

"Cedric, what are you doing?" Mrs. Diggory asked as she watched him pull off his blankets and then remove his IV before shakily getting to his feet and heading for the door, cutting Professor Lupin's questioning.

"Cedric?"

Cedric moved past them, his eyes scanning for Harry, finding him sitting next to Cho who was running fingers through his hair with one hand while holding his hands with the other. Harry looked up as Cedric made his way towards them.

"Cedric, is there news about Hermione?" he asked as he released Cho's hand and they both rose to their feet.

Cedric said nothing as he balled his hands into fists.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"You son of a..." In a blur of movement, Cedric connected his fist to Harry's jaw, sending him to the floor. White-hot pain shot through his knuckles to his elbow but he ignored it, though he was grinding his teeth.

"Cedric!" Cho cried as she next to Harry who had blood the corner of his mouth and looking at him with confusion.

"You did this," Cedric accused through his teeth. "You're the reason she's fighting for her life."

"Son, what are you talking about?" asked Mr. Diggory.

"I heard Ron," he said. "Harry attacked Hermione with a sword!"

"No!" said Ron at once. Cedric looked his way. "I mean, yes he did but..."

"I wasn't in control of my actions," said Harry as rose to his feet and wiped his mouth. "I was under the Imperius Curse."

Cedric scoffed.

"It's true," said Cho. "Hermione was the one to figure it out and…" She paused. "She was also able to snap Harry out of it."

Cedric's tight fists loosened slightly at the mention of Hermione. "How was she able to break the curse?"

Harry sighed heavily before answering. "She kissed me."

Cedric took a deep breath and then he smiled. "It makes sense that she would come up with that solution," he said. "I mean, she's kissed you before and that time you were a little…"

"Light-headed?" Harry offered. "Free from all thoughts and emotions?"

Cedric chuckled softly as he nodded. "It obviously worked because here you are."

"Here am I," said Harry.

There was silence for a time.

"Look, Cedric," Harry sighed. "You should know that I love Hermione and would never willingly do anything to hurt her."

Cedric sighed. "You're right, I should have known."

Harry offered Cedric his hand. Cedric ignored it and instead pulled Harry into a brotherly hug.

"Sorry about your jaw," he said as they released their hug.

"Oh, it's okay," said Harry as he rubbed his jaw. "It didn't even hurt."

"Okay," said Mr. Diggory. "Now, that you two have settled this, you need get back into bed."

It was at his father's words that Cedric realized his knees were shaking. So without complaining, Cedric allowed his father to lead him back into bed and then called for Healer to reinsert his IV. After Cedric was all settled, Professor Lupin, Mr. Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Diggory, Ron, Ginny, Cho, Luna, Neville and Harry entered the room.

While everyone else took a seat, Mr. Diggory went to stand next to Cedric's bed.

"There's something I don't understand," said Mr. Diggory.

"What is it?" asked Cedric.

"What happened to you all these months?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "I saw you get hit with the Killing Curse before your head hit the Riddle tombstone."

"That would explain the raging headache I woke up with," Cedric muttered to himself.

"If you've been at the Riddle House all this time, than whose body did we bury?" Mr. Diggory asked.

"So that's why they needed my hair…" Cedric realized.

Everyone looked towards Cedric and Mr. Diggory with puzzled looks.

Cedric groaned as he rubbed his temples. "It's a long and torturous story."

"Then, it's a story we're willing to hear," said Harry.

Cedric sighed, looking at everyone in the room before lying back on his pillows. Knowing he wouldn't be able talk them out of it, he began to tell the tale of his stay in hell.


	39. Chapter 39

"Who are you?" Cedric asked. "What do you want?"

The man said nothing, but raised his wand.

Knowing what was coming, Cedric launched himself at the man. He gripped the man's wand, holding it down. He struggled to take the wand for himself, but the man had the upper hand. He was older and stronger. He managed to point the wand at an angle toward Cedric's stomach.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The next thing Cedric felt was excruciating pain on the back of his head, as if there was a thousand pound weight pressing on it. "Uuugghhh," he groaned trying to lift his head, but it hurt too much.

"He's waking up," said a high-pitched child like voice. "My Lord, the boy is coming to."

"Excellent," hissed a deeper voice.

Cedric felt the swish of a thin silk cloak brush his cheek. He could feel shackles on his wrists.

"Wake up," whispered the voice.

Cedric moaned softly.

"Wake up!" said the voice fiercely.

Cedric moaned again, trying to open his eyes. Then he felt a pain so intense that he knew his cheek was broken. He felt blood flow from his cheek to his mouth. It tasted bitter causing him to spit. At last he slowly opened his eyes. He tried to sit up, but the pain in his head made him move very slowly. The shackles on his wrist clinked as he moved. When at last he was in a sitting position, he blinked to clear his blurry vision.

"Who are you?" he asked once his vision was clear.

Cedric felt a sudden slap to his other cheek.

"You will show the Dark Lord some respect."

"Now, now Bella."

Cedric looked at the man. He wore a thin, black cloak made of silk. His body was slender and his skin, pearly white. He had long spidery hands and veins were visible through them. But it was his ruby red eyes, with slits like a cat that made Cedric realize who his captor was.

"You're Voldemort," he said simply.

Voldemort sneered with an evil smile. "Hmmm, you do know me."

Cedric glared, showing that he wasn't afraid.

"I see some of Potter's bravery has rubbed off on you."

Cedric smiled slightly, but his smile disappeared as fast as it came.

"What do you want from me?"

"You know too much," Voldemort said simply.

"About what?" Cedric asked, confused.

Voldemort smirked. "Put him in with the other one."

Cedric groaned as he was forced to his feet by two of Voldemort's followers, better known as Death Eaters.

"Put him with the other one," Voldemort had said. Did that mean they already held someone here? If they did, was this person still alive or dead?

The Death Eaters led Cedric out of the room he assumed was the living room to an open area where there was only a staircase. The Death Eater behind him roughly shoved him in the back, which Cedric took to be the Death Eaters way of saying, "climb". By the time they reached the top of the stairs, Cedric's wrists throbbed with pain but he didn't give the Death Eater the satisfaction. They then began to walk down a hallway that seemed never-ending and became darker as they moved further. At last they reached a door that a Death Eater opened and forced him inside. The room was like any dungeon from Medieval times from the stone walls lined with shackles to its below freezing temperatures. There was already an occupant hanging off the wall. His feet were about a foot off the ground, his hands on either side of his head. Even through all the dirt and blood all over his face and body, Cedric knew exactly who he was.

Malone.

"No wonder I couldn't find him," he muttered to himself.

The Death Eater that opened the door stepped up to him and removed the shackles from his wrists. Cedric knew this would his only opportunity to get away. Once the chains clattered to the floor, he roughly brought his elbow up, breaking the nose of the Death Eater in front of him. As that Death Eater groaned painfully and backed away from him, Cedric crushed the foot of the Death Eater behind him with his own foot, and then elbowed him in the head.

Now was his chance. With the Death Eaters distracted with their injuries, Cedric bolted for the door. But, his moment of triumph was shattered when the woman Voldemort called Bella stood in the doorway. She began to smile at him while he glared back at her. In one swift movement she struck him but Cedric stood his ground, showing her it didn't affect him. Bella's smile vanished and before Cedric knew what was happening, he felt the air being forced out of his lungs as her knee collided with his stomach. Once he was able to breathe again, he was slammed against the stone wall. The air in his lungs was lost again, and black spots were in his vision, there was also a searing, unbearable pain in his chest, so painful he didn't even try to hide his tears as the Death Eater spun him around and locked his wrists to the wall.

"Did you really think you could escape?" asked the Death Eater with the broken nose as he roughly held Cedric's chin, forcing him to look the man in the eye. "You have no idea who you're dealing with."

"Now, now, Macnair," whispered the woman in his ear. "The Dark Lord promised that they were for my entertainment."

_Macnair, I've heard that name before_. Cedric thought.

She looked over at Malone. "That one won't last for much longer. I want something brand-new." She raised her hand and ran her fingers along Cedric's cheek. He jerked away despite the pain.

"Don't ever touch me!" he warned through clenched teeth.

Bella chuckled darkly, placing her hand back on his cheek. "You don't have any say in the matter," she whispered before tapping his cheek twice, making Cedric groan, with his teeth still clenched. Then she plucked a few strands of hair from Cedric's head.

Satisfied, Bella and the two Death Eaters headed for the door. Bella turned in the doorway to face Cedric and smiled before closing the door behind her.

"Since when are they into torturing the Muggle way?" he wondered aloud.

"Since they figured the Cruciatus Curse wasn't as entertaining as Muggle torture," Malone answered; Cedric noticed his voice sounded as though he hasn't had water the entire time he's been here. He looked over to him, glad that Malone wasn't looking back. He didn't really want to talk to him, but there were questions about what happened to Malone that he had no choice but to ask.

"So, what happened to you?" he said, he asked what he thought was the most obvious question. "I've been looking for you and obviously you've been here the entire time, so how did you get here?"

Malone chuckled darkly. "I know you don't give a damn."

"You're right, I don't," Cedric agreed. "But, tell me anyway."

"I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Cedric said nothing.

"I was on usual prowl," Malone continued. "Looking for something new."

_I wish I'd never gotten involved with that_, Cedric thought to himself.

"One night, I was leaving the bar at Knockturn Alley when I heard voices. I knew I was asking for trouble when I approached them, but you know me, when something catches my interest, I go for it. I found about three or four grouped together, wearing hooded cloaks and masks so I couldn't see who they were, but I wasn't really focusing on that, rather their conversation."

"What was their conversation?" Cedric asked wishing Malone would learn how to get the point when he was explaining things.

"I didn't hear all of it," Malone said. "But, from what I did hear, they said something about using the Triwizard Tournament to lure Potter to the Dark Lord."

"Potter?" said Cedric. "As in Harry Potter?"

"Do you know anyone else with the name Potter?"

Cedric said nothing.

"When they caught me listening in, they surrounded me before I could even think of running," Malone went on. "They asked if I heard anything, I told them no, but they didn't believe me. Then they asked me if I knew anyone who would tell Potter of their plans..."

Cedric began to feel angry. "You gave them my name."

Malone smirked. "I figured I shouldn't be the only one to suffer."

Cedric clenched his fists. "If you didn't like me, than why did you invite me to join your group?" he asked with a growl.

Malone didn't answer. "What about that girl I found in the woods?" he asked instead.

"You mean my girlfriend?" Cedric asked really not wanting to talk about Hermione and to keep his mind clear.

"Girlfriend, huh?" Malone asked. "So, you finally found someone who is as pathetic as you?"

Cedric ignored that statement.

Malone breathed deeply through his nose. "Ah, she smelled good."

That did it. Cedric's anger was beginning to boil over and knowing he couldn't threaten Malone with his hands, he did the only thing he could and spat at his feet.

The time dragged on. Cedric decided not to talk to Malone anymore, knowing it would only make him angrier. He needed something to keep himself busy and calm. He decided to focus on a spell that he found in a book from the restricted section. It helps one become part of their Patronus. Remembering the steps, he relaxed his body completely, from head to toe. Than thinking of the one thing, or person, that he wanted to see.

_Hermione_, he thought.

A slight tingling ran down his spine and he knew it worked. The spell was working. Through his Patronus' eye he could see streets, lights, and trees zooming under him. He soon came across a street sign.

_Little Winging_, he read before continuing down the road. He heard struggling and it was coming from a tunnel up ahead. Once he was close enough, he peered inside. His eyes widened in terror as he saw two Dementors feeding off of Harry and Hermione. Looking closer he could see a bundle of blankets in Hermione's arms. Without stopping to think he charged for the dark creatures, hitting one after the other in a split second.

Cedric woke up, panting. He shook his head in surprise. _Did I really do that?_ he thought.

The days turned into weeks; the weeks into months. It wasn't until Bella and Macnair left the dungeon after their weekly torture that Cedric realized he had been there for two months. Every part of his body was in pain, sweat beaded on his forehead. He wasn't sure how much longer he could survive. He spat on the floor as the dungeon doors opened again. Bella, Macnair, Wormtail and Voldemort entered. Bella, Cedric noticed, was tapping a lead pipe against her palm.

"Back for more?" Malone asked. "I thought you already tortured us today."

Without an answer, Wormtail force-fed a thick, muddy green liquid down Malone's throat, causing him to gag and choke.

"What is that?" he asked with a cough.

"You'll find out soon enough Mr. McKean," said Voldemort as Mcnair and Wormtail freed him from his shackles. Once free, Mcnair forced Malone to his knees. "We no longer have any use for you."

Cedric's eyes grew wide in terror as Bella lifted the lead pipe and in one swift movement, cracked it over his head. Cedric knew in an instant that Malone was dead from the blood that was pooling around his body. His eyes grew even wider as he watched Malone change into a perfect clone of Cedric himself.

Voldemort stepped up to Malone and raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!"


	40. Chapter 40

"Okay, okay, I've heard enough!" interrupted Mrs. Diggory, waving her hands for Cedric to stop and covering her face. "I don't want to hear anymore!"

"Sorry, Mom," Cedric apologized. "I won't say anymore."

Mrs. Diggory sighed heavily as she joined Mrs. Weasley on the loveseat.

"Wow, that's…"

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley warned.

"Sorry, Mom."

A Healer, wearing surgical scrubs, knocked on the door and came into the room. Cedric knew immediately that the Healer was one that was on Hermione's case.

"How is she?" he asked at once while struggling into a sitting position.

"So I take it you all are family or friends of Miss. Granger?" asked the Healer.

"Yes sir," said Mrs. Diggory.

"How is she?" Cedric asked again, trying not to sound irritated.

The Healer cleared his throat. "We managed to stop the bleeding and stitched the hole in Miss Granger. However, she is in a medically induced coma right now and in dire need of a blood transfusion."

"Would that wake her up?" Cedric asked.

"That's our hope. Unfortunately we do not have enough of Miss Granger's blood type."

"Then get more!"

"Cedric, please," said his father.

"We need a donor," continued the Healer once Cedric was calmer.

"Then, use our blood," Harry offered now standing in front of the Healer, his friends soon gathered around him, though Ron was hesitate at first.

"Do you all know your blood types?" asked the Healer.

"A positive," said Harry.

"AB negative," said Ron.

"O positive," said Neville.

"AB negative," said Ginny.

"B positive," said Cho.

"AB positive," said Luna.

Everyone looked toward Cedric.

"B negative," he said.

"You and you are the right match," the Healer said pointing to Harry and Neville. He looked to Cedric. "I'm sorry, Mr. Diggory, but your blood is not compatible."

"What?" asked Cedric as if he missed what the Healer said.

"You're not compatible."

Cedric was about to pull off his blankets, but his father put his hand on his shoulder.

The Healer cleared his throat. "Who's going first?"

"I am," Harry said at once.

"Then follow me."

Before following the Healer, Harry stood by Cedric's bed. "I'll save her, Cedric," he promised, offering Cedric his hand.

Cedric smiled slightly and took Harry's hand, holding it up in a brotherly grip. "Save my girl."

"I will." Harry followed the Healer out of the room.

Cedric looked over to his parents. "We need to contact the Grangers."


	41. Chapter 41

I was surrounded by darkness, it was pressing in on me, making it hard for me to move or speak. Where am I? How did I get here? Why can I hardly move? Through out my continuous questioning I could barely make out voices. Who they were, I wasn't sure.

"He can't really be doing this," said a female voice.

"He's already made up his mind," said a male voice.

"But he can't seriously be doing this," said another female voice. "He loves her."

"Do you think he wants to do this, Abigail?" said another male voice. "It's killing him that the Grangers gave him permission to make this decision."

"It's been three months with no change. The Healers say her time is up, he has no choice but to pull the plug."

Now I recognized the voices. They were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Mr. and Mrs. Diggory. They were talking about Cedric having to make a hard decision. But what sort of decision would be difficult for him to make?

"She could wake up at any moment," said Mrs. Weasley.

Me! They're talking about me! The pieces were quickly coming together. I have been in a coma for the past three months. My parents gave Cedric permission to take me off of life support. And obviously he had agreed. I had to find some way to show them that I am awake and alert.

But, how?

I focused all my energy on trying to move my right hand. After a few agonizing seconds, I managed to move my index finger. I clearly needed to get someone's attention, but whose?

"Her hand!" cried Mrs. Weasley.

"What about her hand?" asked her husband.

"It's moving!"

"Molly, her hand has had spasms for the past three months."

Once I was able to move my index finger, I was able to move the rest of my hand at an alarming rate. I was soon able to sign, "I'm awake" one letter at a time.

"No, she's right, her hand is moving," Mrs. Diggory agreed. "She's signing something." 

"I'll get a Healer," said Mr. Diggory.

"No," said Mr. Weasley. "I'll get Harry."

I soon heard hurrying footsteps out of the room. They returned quickly with another set of hurrying footsteps.

"What's going on?" said Harry's voice.

"She's signing something, but we don't know what it is," said Mrs. Diggory. "Can you understand her?"

I heard footsteps move toward the bed as my signing became quicker. A few seconds went by and I heard Harry gasp.

"'I'm awake.'"

"Aha!" I heard Mrs. Weasley and Diggory squeal for joy. "I told you she was awake!"

"I'll get a Healer," said Mr. Weasley.

"I'll get Cedric," said Mr. Diggory.

I soon felt Harry's fingers stroke my hair.

"Mione, can you hear me?"

I curled my hand into a fist and shook it up and down, meaning yes. I heard Harry chuckle slightly.

"Okay, can you open your eyes?"

I struggled to do that. 'No,' I signed.

Harry sighed. "Okay, uh, can you move any other part of your body?"

I concentrated on moving my left hand and it worked.

"Good, good!" said Harry happily. "Can you open your eyes now?"

'No,' I signed again.

Harry groaned.

"What's going on?" I heard the voice I had been longing to hear, Cedric's.

"She's waking up," said Harry. "But she can't open her eyes, maybe if she hears your voice, she will."

I heard movement from the side of my bed, which meant Harry had left.

"Mione," said Cedric's soothing voice.

I shakily brought up my hand; surprisingly I was able to find his cheek.

I heard Cedric laugh triumphantly. "Okay, can you open your eyes?"

I raised my left hand. 'No,' I signed.

"Yes, you can," Cedric encouraged. "I know you can. Do it for me. Please."

I started to open my eyes, but the light was stinging them, forcing me to close them again. After a few blinks I was able to open my eyes to a gorgeous sight I had been longing to see. Cedric's smiling face with tears in his eyes. I tried to smile back, but found that I couldn't move my mouth.

"Thank God you're awake. I was about to give up hope."

A Healer entered the room. "It's a miracle you've woken up, Miss Granger. Mr. Diggory was about to pull the plug."

I looked over at Cedric.

"I felt that I didn't have a choice."

The Healer asked everyone to step outside, so he could check my vital signs. Once that was finished, he only allowed Cedric back in. Then he told me that he was going to remove my breathing tube and warned that it may cause me to vomit. He told me to cough steadily as he removed it to keep me from throwing up too much. I nodded, bracing myself as he removed it slowly.

"Are you okay?" he asked me once the job was done.

"Mm-hm," I nodded with my mouth tightly shut.

"Are you sure?"

"Mm-mmm," I said shaking my head, Cedric's arm around my shoulders.

"Here's a bucket," said the Healer.

I gratefully took the plastic bucket and vomited violently into it. Cedric rubbed my back as I continued to gag.

I slowly raised my head.

"Feel better?" he asked with a slight grin on his face.

"Uh huh," I said my voice hoarse. I wanted to smack him and wipe the smile off his face. "Stop laughing at me!" I whined.

"I'm sorry. You just look so cute."

"Uh," I groaned.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "I won't laugh anymore," he sniggered.

I shoved Cedric, but I was so weak that I caused us both to fall back on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah, but I want to kill you."

The Healer cleared his throat. "I'll give you some time alone."

Once the door was closed, Cedric pulled me into his lap and held me tight. "Mmm, it feels so good to hold you again," he moaned into my hair.

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

We just sat there in silence for a time, holding each other.

"Mom told me about the baby. She said you named her Ciara."

I looked up to meet his eyes.

"What is she like?"

"She's beautiful," I said my voice cracking. "She looks a lot like you, especially in your eyes. She has your eyes."

"I bet she has something of yours too."

"Yeah," I said. "My hair."

He chuckled as he held me tight again. "I can't wait to see her."

I felt my heart drop to my stomach. I couldn't ruin this moment by telling him the Ministry took her away from me. "You will," I promised. "Soon."

He looked deep into my eyes before kissing my forehead and holding me tight again. We stayed like that for a time before someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Cedric invited.

The door and Mr. Diggory slowly stepped.

"Hey, Dad," Cedric greeted.

Mr. Diggory smiled as he looked at me. "It's so good to see you awake, Hermione."

I smiled as I rested my head on Cedric's shoulder.

Mr. Diggory smiled back before clearing his throat "I have some news to tell you," he said.

"Oh, we were just talking about Ciara," said Cedric as he rubbed my shoulder.

"Actually, Ciara is the news."

Cedric and I shared a confused glance.

After Mr. Diggory explained to Cedric about the hearing I had the Ministry and the outcome of it, Cedric looked at me, his eyes sorrowful. He caressed my cheek with the knuckles of his right hand, which was his silent way of saying he was sorry. I rested my head on his shoulder as we both looked back at his father.

"It would appear that the family the Ministry chose to take Ciara was never informed of her arrival." Mr. Diggory explained.

My stomach tightened as I gripped Cedric's shirt.

"Okay, so what does that mean?" Cedric asked.

"We can't find her anywhere," said Mr. Diggory. "She's missing."


	42. Chapter 42

Hi, everyone!

Thank you very much for taking the time to read and review Love's Protection. Even though this story is finished I really appreciate your thoughts and opinions of my writing. Keep reading and leaving reviews!

Sincerely,

MoonyandProngs


End file.
